The Unexpected Twist
by HyperLily
Summary: AU, after Harrys 4th year, a mysterious family come in to the lives of the order. What is the connection between one member, Hermione, and James? First fanfic, Review! JPLP, MWAW, FLAL, RLOC, SBOC, HPGW, HGRW and others. Major DH spoilers. Happy reading!
1. The Mysterious Person

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the ones I made up.

A/N: Ok all, this is my first fanfic, tell me what you think!

And now I'll tell you some useful information about the story:

1. In order for me to fit this story the way I want it to, I have changed the years Harry and the others were born.

2. At the end of this document there is a sentence that James says to a question of Sirius' PEOPLE IT'S NOT TO BE TAKEN OFFENSIVELY! Ok? Don't worry, I do know how offensive it really sounds. I can tell you this, I am really like the mysterious character in this chapter, you will see more of her personality in later chapters.

3. And now that I have bored you to death by reading this really long author's note, here's the first chapter!

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Person

As a young girl aparated to the scene of the crime, from this distance, she could see many of the vigorous duelers. The girl looked of about 13, but the misconception of her looks didn't stop her from what was going on around her. As she raced down the familiar path to Hogsmeade, the figure noticed who dueled who. Voldemort and Dumbledore, Narcissa and Tonks, Lucius and Molly Weasley, Bellatrix and Arthur, Amycus and McGonagall, Alecto and Bill, Dolohov and Lily, Travers and James, Macnair and Sirius, Avery and Remus, Crabbe and Kingsley, Goyle and Mad-Eye Moody, Nott and Flitwick, Yaxley and Elphias Doge, Snape and Emmeline Vance, Rodolphus and Alice, Rookwood and Frank, Jugson and Joanna Lupin, Rabastan and Rochelle Black, and Mulciber and Dawlish.

On the outskirts of the battles, the figure noticed that James had stopped fighting to clutch his chest. Blood was pouring from the wound on to the road in Hogsmeade. Lily noticed this at once and stopped her duel with Travers to take care of James. Bending over her wounded husband, Travers and Dolohov sent a bone crushing curse strait at her head.

"Protego." the mysterious figure shouted. Lily whipped her head around, and her red hair slapped her in the face, and she found the masked figure's wand raised toward the death eaters. Lily was confused, she wondered why a Death Eater would attack another Death Eater? The masked figure came near, and Lily raised her wand and sent the killing curse in her face. The girl blocked it with ease and as the duelers of Voldemort and Dumbledore came closer, the masked figure said,

"Lily, leave him to me!" the figure bent over and drew a flask of potion out of her cloak. Lily swatted it away, and started waving her wand furiously over the bleeding injury. The ground shook, and the masked figure looked up to find a crater inches away from the wounded body. Lily pulled James close to her, and sobbed,

"No! Not my husband, I can't lose him,"

Now Macnair and Sirius were close by, and a jet of green light shot out of Macnair's wand strait at Sirius. The figures attention turned and sent a powerful shield charm in between the two duelers. The killing curse bounced off the shield and hurtled into the nearest shop window. Looking back at Lily the figure said,

"You won't, I can assure you of that." the masked figure put a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily looked at the young girl like she was a beheaded werewolf, and Lily was making the slow progress of healing her husband, her hair shielded her face. The girl chuckled, and handed the flask over to her, but again Lily swatted it away.

"Lily, he'll bleed to death! Put this Dittany over that wound!" Lily sobbed hard not listening.

Joanna and Jugson were coming near to the crater, and without looking where she was going, Joanna tumbled backwards into it.

"Joanna!" Lily cried. Jugson noticed the wounded James, and taking advantage of the situation he sent a jet of green light strait at his chest.

"No!" the figure shouted, and seconds before the curse hit James, the figure blasted the curse and sent it ricocheting off across the battle field a few times before it extinguished in a second store window

By this time Lily had helped Joanna out of the crater with difficulty because Joanna had broken her leg. Lily now had her full attention back on James. The figure could faintly hear Lily whispering,

"James, don't leave--don't die--you can't--I still need you--our family still needs you!" Lily raised her head and noticed that the masked figure was still there. The figure whispered in her ear,

"Take the potion." Cautiously, Lily took the potion and uncorked it pouring the contents over the dripping wound. Instantly, his chest started stretching and covered up the large gash. Remus and Avery came into view battling viciously. In an instant,, Avery had used the Cruciatas curse, and Remus was on the ground twitching. As a diversion to help Remus, the masked figure threw a acid green potion that hit Avery square in the face. The effect was immediate and the flesh from his face started to peal away from his frame. The masked figure turned her attention back to the couple, and leaned over Lily to check for a pulse.

"He's still alive, give him this blood-replenishing potion." and again, the masked figure pulled out another potion from her cloak. Lily cautiously took this potion too, and poured it down his throat. A second later Rochelle and Rabastan came whirling into view, entranced in their own battle. Lily bent over James as the masked figure saw a bright blue hex flying toward the middle-aged woman. A split second later the figure raised her wand and again sent a powerful shield charm stopping the curse in mid flight.

"Are you ok?" The masked figure heard Lily ask James. James groaned and said,

"Very weak, but alive." Lily sighed feeling relieved, but the moment was short lived, because Voldemort and Dumbledore made there second appearance.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Lily. At once, Lily, Dumbledore, Joanna, the masked figure, and James, sent several shields and curses in his direction that he was blasted off his feet and sent backwards into the other duelers.

The battle had stopped, for a millisecond, panic struck everyone. They all stood, watching Voldemort. Moments later, he raised his wand arm, and started to twirl it around in a circle sending curses flying in all directions. The death eaters followed his lead and soon, the entire place was lit with flames. The order members raced around extinguishing the flames, and one by one the death eaters aparated away from the wrecked Hogsmeade.

The smoldering remains of Hogsmeade lye around the injured and barely injured order members. The masked figure came back into Lily's view and she asked,

"How is he?"

Lily responded,

"He'll still need medical attention."

The masked figure leaned over and felt James' forehead.

"He's got a slight fever," She traced the bruises on his face, then quickly pulled away because Lily was sending her a evil glare.

"Hollianne?" James asked with a hint of surprise. Lily looked from the masked figure back to James a couple of times before asking,

"Who's Hollianne?"

The masked figure grabbed James' hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Shakily, James sat up and embraced the masked figure.

"You shouldn't have come," he said.

"I needed too, or there would have been more than one death today." She said embracing the older wizard.

"I know, but your mum would have killed me if you had died."

"Yeah, but she'd kill anyone that murdered any of us."

James sighed heavily and then said,

"You still shouldn't have come, I still can't figure out how you manage to fight in your condition."

"Don't ask, just know it will remain a mystery until the day I die." James gently smacked the figure then said,

"Go back home, and inform your mum and older sister of today's events." The masked figure nodded, then turned to Lily.

"Take good care of him, K?" Lily nodded, then asked,

"Who are you?"

The figure stood up, and said,

"Ask James."

Lily watched as the figure got to her feet, then with a wave goodbye the figure walked down the familiar path that led to Hogwarts. Lily turned to James and asked,

"Who was that?"

By now, James resumed his place on the road, and said,

"Someone."

Lily didn't have time to question him farther, because he was lifted on to a stretcher and floated back to the Castle. Lily helped Joanna on to another stretcher, then wound her way through the crowd to find Rochelle and Sirius.

"You ok Lily?" Rochelle questioned as she put her arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Concerned," she responded.

"About?" Sirius asked.

"That masked figure, I wonder who she is?" Lily sighed, and then added, "Somehow, she knows James."

The three of them followed the other order members back down the path to Hogwarts. Rochelle commented,

"Is it that much of a shock she knows him."

Lily looked sideways at Rochelle and said,

"No, I s'pose not, but I know everyone who knows him personally, and it sounded like they knew each other well."

"You're sure you have never seen her before." Sirius questioned.

"Positive," Lily looked from one to the other in thought then asked, "Do you know who she is."

The middle-aged witch and wizard shook there head.

"I don't think I've ever seen her anywhere." Lily said softly, more to herself than to the other two.

"You know," Sirius started, "if she hadn't been here today, James would have slowly died, I would have died, Joanna could have had much worse injuries than a broken leg, and if the Death Eaters had a chance, they would have tortured Remus into insanity."

Lily thought for a moment and said,

"Ok, maybe you're right, but I'm still curious to know who it is."

"We are too," Rochelle said.

When they entered the castle, Rochelle, Sirius, and Lily walked in silence pondering over the same thing. "Who is this mysterious person." At last Lily spoke when they were outside the hospital wing doors.

"We know her name is Hollianne."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"James questioned the girl earlier and somehow he knew who she was."

The three friends opened the door to the Hospital Wing, and walked over to the bed that James was laying in. Lily sat in the chair beside him, nervously fidgeting with her hands. When she looked over at him, he was in a hospital gown, lying on his back, sleeping peacefully. Grabbing his hand, she squeezed it gently, then laid her head down on the side of the bed; her red hair flowed gracefully down behind it.

A few hours later, James woke up still in pain. He turned his head to the left, and saw Lily's head resting against the bed. James went to move his hand, but stopped, because it wouldn't move. Turning his head so he could look at his hand better, he realized that Lily was holding it, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're awake," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I'm still in pain though," James mumbled.

"Do you need anything?" Lily sleepily murmured.

"Food." He said shifting his body so he was facing Lily.

"James? Who is Hollianne?"

"Later Lils, Later." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Why, not now?" Lily asked with a little agitation in her voice.

"Because it's a long story, and I'm still tired. Ok, it's not very long, but long enough I don't have the strength to explain."

Lily looked up into his face and asked.

"How do you know her."

James sighed then responded,

"That's apart of the explanation, but I can tell you that we will be seeing more of her in the future."

"How come?. Lily asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." James murmured, then closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Lily looked to Sirius and Rochelle,

"Are you still as clueless as I am?"

"Yes," They said in unison.

Lily bolted up from the chair nocking it to the ground. She whipped her head around to look at her two friends.

"Dumbledore! He should know who that mysterious person is."

Rochelle and Sirius looked at Lily warily, then Sirius said,

"I'm pretty sure he does know who she is, but I think we should just let this play itself out, don't you?"

Lily looked from Rochelle to Sirius to James and back again red faced, and starting to get her famous temper into high gear.

"First, at the auror office, we get called to the destruction of Hogsmeade. Second, this masked figure (whom I thought was a Death Eater) shows up and helps James stay alive, (not that I didn't appreciate it of course.) Third, not only is this person helping James, but the rest of the order, and you guys are telling me that it's not a good idea to ask Dumbledore about her, and fourth, either I turned stupid over night, or the both of you know something I don't." She paced back and forth breathing heavily, deep in thought.

James sat up in bed, and with a bewildered look, he studied all three of their faces in turn. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Lily, I know nothing more than you do about this Hollianne girl."

"And I've never heard of a girl named Hollianne going to Hogwarts either." Rochelle reassured her.

"She did go to Hogwarts," James said from his spot on the bed. Sirius and Rochelle looked at him oddly, and Lily spun on the spot, and asked,

"She did? When?"

"She graduated in June." He said looking down at the plain white covers of the Hospital Wing bed.

"So that would mean," Rochelle paused a second, "that she was a year ahead of Clayton."

"And if that theory is true, then she is a year ahead of Jane." Lily wondered out loud.

"Yes, it certainly means just that." James said, "but they may not remember her, she barely attended the school unless it were for Quidditch games or to turn in work."

"When we get back home, I think we should ask the both of them, don't you Rochelle?" Lily asked. James looked up to see the reactions of his wife and two friends. Rochelle nodded her head,

"I'm just as curious about this Hollianne person as you are, so I believe questioning is in order." Rochelle said glaring at James.

"What did I do!" James said tiredly. Lily turned to face James, and sat beside him on the bed.

"I'm just interested to know why you know a young girl of that age? I mean, she could very well be one of Janes friends, but then again, maybe not." Lily thought about it for a few seconds, then James said,

"Like I said earlier, I really don't think they will know her, she was sorted into Gryffindor, but she's rarely at the school, because of her condition."

"Condition?" Lily asked.

"Yes, condition, but I can't tell you any more than, (it surprises me that she came earlier during the battle, because she could get hurt, I mean more than the rest of us.) don't give me that look Lily, I know we all could get hurt, (but to me she's one brave girl. This is because of her condition; actually, I think she has to be braver than all of us in the wizarding world to take on a task like this.) Sirius, stop laughing, because I'm not telling you her condition." As a joke sirius asked,

"Is her condition like Moony's furry little problem?"

James burst out laughing hysterically, still laughing he said,

"Yes, she would probably say something like, If only I stayed away from the people I call my friends, they wouldn't have infected me, and as an afterthought, maybe I would have a decent sized brain, not this useless piece of air bobbing on my shoulders. I promise you, the crazy things she will say to joke about her condition. There are more she could possibly think of, but I haven't been around her that much." Still chuckling, he wrapped his arms around Lily, then lay back down holding her.

"James, that was very mean, you know that?" Lily said gently slapping him on the arm.

"I know, but the things she comes up with, she's a bit insane I believe, or has a rather interesting imagination. And no Sirius, she's not mentally handicapped, so don't put it past her, cause I'm sure she could hex you into the next millennium if she chose too."

"James?"

"Yes Lils."

"I think I should get home, Merlin knows what the house looks like by now."

"I'm sure Dobby has everything under control, but if you must leave." His voice faded away as he closed his eyes.

"I don't have to, but I don't want the house destroyed either."

"I'm pretty sure Carianna and Harry haven't blown up the house, but I can assure you that when you go home, Jack just might be hanging on the fence post by his underpants," James winked at Sirius, then kissed Lily on the top of her head. Sirius growled at him menacingly, then said,

"Then I s'pose we can say he'll be all jacked up?" The entire Hospital Wing erupted in hysteric laughter, and because of all the noise, Madam Pomphrey was kicking everyone out of the wing, Lily kissed James back and left to go home.

A/N: O! I forgot one thing to ask of you! First, tell me what you think, duh! and I am wondering if any of you can tell me what you think Hollianne's condition is. Review as I have stated before please?


	2. Hermione's Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just this plot you're reading.

A/N: Thank you Lillianagreen for adding me to your alerts, and thank you to choirsinger and sandiprudhomme who reviewed, I appreciate it. The both of you should have received my reply to the reviews. Now, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Hermione's Friend

The day after the battle, our story drifts to the Granger residence. Hermione lay on the bed, her bushy brown hair scattered across the pillow as she slept. It is about 9 in the morning, and the sleeping girl was about to be immersed in the Sibling Granger Ritual,

"Let's wake Hermione up before noon on a holiday." The only people that didn't join in were her parents, and identical twin Travis. Outside her door, her 13-year-old brother Noah, 8-year-old sister Madeline, and 4-year-old sister Alina were waiting for the clock to strike 9. The clock on the opposite wall read 8:59-30. The three children looked at each other fondly, and then Madeline said,

"20 Seconds, I hope our dear sis isn't expecting this."

Noah looked at Madeline oddly.

"10 Seconds," he said, trying to suppress laughter.

"5 seconds, almost time," Madeline said.

"Now!" they all whispered together and all at once, Noah flung open the door to his elder sister's room and Alina hurdled strait toward the sleeping girl's bed. As she clambered on the bed, jumping and screaming,

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

To make as much noise as possible, Madeline got up on the bed as well shouting with her little sister, but the 8-year-old had two saucepan lids and she began to bang them together. As an added effect, Noah lifted the air horn to his lips and blew as hard as he could, for the span of 10 seconds.

Hermione jolted awake,

"The noise in my head must be stopped!" she thought. Then it hit her,

"Can you guys leave me to sleep?" she shouted, but the three children didn't hear her. Turning red, Hermione stuck her arm out, and tripped Madeline.

When she came crashing down on her, Hermione ripped the saucepan lids out of her hand, and hurled them across the room.

"And now to stop the second annoyance," she said to herself. In mid bounce, Hermione lifted Alina higher into the air than she was expecting, and Alina came crashing down into Hermione's arms.

"Hay! I was having fun!" Alina said trying to squirm out of Hermione's hold.

"And now, for that incessant little brother of mine," she thought again to herself.

As a shock to both sisters, Hermione lunged herself toward Noah, and succeeded in knocking the horn out of his mouth, and he fell to the floor with a thud. With a tight grip on the air horn, Hermione went and sat on his stomach, Alina and Madeline helped her tie him down. By now, she had a sickly smile plastered on her face, then asked,

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you little brother?"

Noah looked scared, then choked out,

"Get off my stomach!"

"Not until I do this," she said still in the sickly sweet menacing voice, and slowly, Hermione lifted the horn to her lips, and bent inches from his face, with a blast so loud, Hermione let Noah know why you don't mess with Hermione Jean Granger before noon on a holiday. Hermione flung the air horn across her bedroom then in one swift motion, she tossed all three siblings out of her room.

Flopping down on her comfortable bed, Hermione reached over to her book shelve and pulled off, "Comes the Blind Fury," by John Saul, and opened it to the beginning, the prologue. Her friend Holly had told her about the book, and said it may be a good one to read. So the day she and her brothers were to get picked up from Kings Cross, she reminded herself to ask to go to the book store on their way home. Halfway through the prologue Hermione heard,

"mione, time for breakfast!" her mother's voice called from the kitchen. She then grabbed a bookmark, and stuck it in between the pages, and put it on the shelve.

When she entered the kitchen a few minutes later, Hermione found her mum at the stove, dad, standing by the sink reading the morning paper, and her siblings were attempting to have a silverware war. This was another Sibling Granger Ritual. Hermione took her spot at the table between Travis and Noah. Moments later, Julie walked over to the table with a plate of food, and sat it down in front of her. As she looked around at all the happy faces of her family, she wondered how many of them knew (besides herself Travis and Noah) about Voldemort, and the war in the wizarding world. She was brought out of her thought by,

"It's my birthday tomorrow!"

This made Hermione jump, and she said,

"Yes Lina and how old will you be?"

Alina looked up at her big sister, then put of 10 fingers. Madeline and Hermione laughed, and said together,

"Put one hand down." The two sisters gave each other a look of amusement, then went back to there breakfasts.

"Lina, count to five for me," Maddy said, looking at the little girl.

"Pwen pwone pwee pwix pwoo pwine pwive pweight pwour pweven." She said trying not to giggle.

"And who taught you that?" Hermione asked. through fits of giggles, Alina responded,

"Holly."

"Well, that explains everything," Noah commented.

"And what little brother, does it explain."

"That I didn't understand a word of what she just said, because it came from one of your mutant friends."

"Shall I translate for you?" Hermione asked in that sickly sweet voice, the one she had used earlier.

"Please do, I want to see how many different languages you can speak by the end of the day. We'll start with English, and then add dorkish pathetic-ish, mutantish and to round everything to an even five, we'll add monsterish."

Hermione glared at him, then said,

"She said, ten one three six two nine five eight four seven or did you want a mutant dictionary to translate it yourself?"

"No, because one: It's a book, and two: you've touched it, and three: I don't want your disease!"

Hermione chuckled, then said,

"Please tell me you really don't think the book exists, because if you do, maybe someone has put you under the imperius curse."

"Of course I don't think that book exists, but if it did, I'm sure it would be an easy language for you to learn. Come to think of it, you could probably write the thing yourself."

"Children," Julie cut in, "No fighting over the breakfast table, and Noah, that wasn't nice."

"But mum," He complained, "all she does is read, and hang out with that Davidson girl. Don't you see what a bad influence she is?"

"No, I don't think so; Actually, her mum and I are really good friends as you know. Also, I thought you were good friends with Gabriel?"

"I am, and he's the only one I can stand to be around."

"So Hermione," Julie asked, "what's on your agenda for today?"

Hermione looked up from her breakfast and said,

"I think I may call Holly and see if we can't hang out, unless you want help with the birthday party, then maybe Holly could come over here to help. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in ages!"

Just as she finished, Alina piped up,

"If Holly's coming over, can she bring Molly too?"

"I'm almost finished with the preparations for Lina's party, so yes, you may go to Holly's. This is if you are asking me of course." Julie finished as an afterthought.

"If you want Lina, I will take you with me when I go."

Alina bounced in her seat excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! I'd love to go see Molly!" The hyperactive almost 5-year-old said.

Breakfast ended shortly after, and Hermione went up the stairs to her bedroom. When she entered it, she heard a tapping on the window. As she crossed her room, she noticed that it was Harry's owl Hedwig with a letter in her beak. When Hermione unlatched the window Hedwig soared in, and landed on Hermione's purple flowered bedspread.

"Hey Hedwig, what did Harry send for me?" She asked the bird, not expecting a response in return. Taking the letter out of her beak, she unfolded it and read,

"Hermione,

Hope you're having a good summer. Did you hear about the battle yesterday in Hogsmeade? Mum came home last night and told us the place was destroyed. Apparently, it burnt down. Anyway, Mum keeps mumbling under her breath about a girl named Hollianne. I was just curious to know if you knew anyone by that name. Dad is still at Hogwarts, the Death Eater Travers sent a weird curse at him, and it opened his chest. Mum said there was blood everywhere. (don't worry, he'll live. O! because Mum and Dad went to help yesterday, Jack thought it would be funny to put itching powder in everything Carianna and I own. So, what did we do about the pest? We took him out in to the front yard, and hung him on the fence post by his underwear until Mum got home. (which by the way was about an hour.) She said something about Dad always knowing what she was to expect when she comes home

Harry."

Hermione put the letter on her desk chuckling to herself. It was always crazy in the Potter house hold, with his six sisters and 2 brothers.

"I'll respond to his letter later," she said quietly to herself, "I think I'm going to call Holly, and see if I'm aloud over." She picked up her cell phone, and dialed.

"Hello?" Holly had answered sleepily.

"Holly! Guess who?"

"The evil person that never calls me during the school year?"

"Yes, the evil person who has her head in a book most of the time, or helping Ron and Harry whenever you call me."

"Ahh, so is Ron still acting like the worlds biggest brat?"

"More so this year than any other really, Harry and Ron fought a little bit earlier in the year, but things turned out."

"And what, may I ask, happened?" The only reason Hermione didn't lie to Holly about the Wizarding world is because the trust had always been there in their relationship.

"We didn't have the enter house Quidditch matches this year, instead, they held the Triwizard Tournament. They made a new rule for safety that no one under the age of 17 was aloud to submit their names to the Goblet of Fire. Anyway, it was suppose to pick three champions, and it was tricked into believing there were four schools participating. Well, as luck would have it, Harry was the extra person."

"Ug!" Holly said, "And let me guess, Ron thought Harry entered himself?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Lucky guess."

"So, are you going to be busy today?"

"Just the usual--same shit, different day." was the response.

"Would you mind if I came over, and brought Alina along?"

"Of course! I'd love to see you after eleven months."

"I'll be over about one o'clock, it's almost noon."

"I'll see you and Alina then, eh?"

"Yep! See you then."

Silence--then,

"Hey Holly?"

"Yes mione?"

"You won't see me later."

"O, shut up! You know what I mean. Or do you want me to say, (hear you later?) if that makes you feel any better."

Hermione was giggling,

"Yes, you'll hear me later."

"Ok, hear your ugly voice soon then."

"Holls! That's not nice!"

"Whoever said my middle name was supposed to be?"

Hermione hung up the phone, and looked down beside her.

"Would you like to come to Holly's with me Hedwig, I'm not sending a reply to Harry anytime soon. Maybe you can see your friend Coils." She then leaned over the bed, and grabbed Comes the Blind Fury off the shelve, and began to read until lunch.

With Hedwig on her shoulder, and Alina walking beside her an hour later, Hermione made her way down the familiar roads to Holly's. From a distance, Hermione could see Sally, Holly's eleven-year-old sister riding her bicycle up the long winding gravel path that leads to the manor. At the bottom Alina asked,

"Why did they build a house so far from the street?"

"In case of floods, I s'pose." Hermione responded. Halfway up the path an iron gate stood in the way. Seconds later, two figures came running out of the house, and down the path. The older girl's dark blond hair rippled in the air as graceful as ocean waves, and her eyes, were the deepest midnight blue. Her height of 5-0, the small frame suggested that she weigh no more than 90 pounds soak and wet. The little girl running along side her sister had her grace and figure, but her hair was chestnut brown, and she had the softest caramel eyes.

"mione? Lina?" The older girl asked.

"Yes Holly, it's us."

As they reached the gate Alina and the Brown haired girl Molly were jumping up and down with excitement.

"I wonder how many hyper pills they've had this morning." Holly asked.

"I have no idea; Maybe Noah slipped about 10 into Lina's." Hermione whispered.

"Well, you know Mitch; he'd do anything to get rid of Molly." Holly said darkly, as she unlocked the heavy gate. The two girls passed through, and Hermione looked to her right, and read Holly's shirt.

"I Don't make mistakes, I date them."

Hermione smiled, then asked,

"So, which mistake are you dating this time?" Still chuckling, Holly said,

"Jaws."

"Your computer is giving you a load of trouble then?"

"More like globs and globs of horse manure." Holly said with a disgusted look. Hermione continued giggling, and Holly smiled and said, "So anything interesting happen in the wizarding world lately?"

"I'll tell you when we get up to your room, but yeah, some weird things have happened." The four girls ascended the stone steps to the large veranda. They walked past the many oaken tables and cast iron chairs, with there extremely comfortable and bright colored cushions. Holly reached for the door handle, and with a twist of the hand it swung to admit them.

As they entered the manor, Hermione could not help but notice all the pictures lining the walls of the large foyer. Many pictures were set in ornate wooden frames, and the pictures inside them were just as beautiful. Ever sense Hermione was a little girl; she had always admired the picture of herself and Holly. In this particular picture, the two girls were at the beach, Hermione was about 5 and Holly 9. The girls were sitting on a towel, the color of a beautiful sunset, and they were smiling as their hair fluttered behind them in the wind. Behind them, the sea was murmuring happily, and she could remember that day perfectly. There were two large staircases, the one across from them to the right lead up to parlors and bedrooms, the left one lead down to a magnificent dining room and kitchen.

The little girls flew up the marble staircase to the right, and the older girls descended the marble staircase on the left.

"Mum? mione and Lina are here." Holly called.

"In the kitchen Holls." Her mum's voice came muffled through the oak double doors at the opposite end of the large dining room. When Holly pulled open one side of the oak doors, they were met with the crazy preparation of Mrs. Davidson making dinner.

"Need any help?" Holly asked. Ever sense Holly and Hermione were little, they always enjoyed to help Mrs. Davidson cook.

"No girls, you go back upstairs and catch up." When they left the kitchen, Hedwig jumped off Hermione's shoulder and perched herself on top of Holly's head.

"Harry sent you a letter I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I thought Hedwig and Coils could have some quality time together."

"I'm not sure if quality time means releasing my snake to chase Hedwig around my room for a half an hour. They torment each other; I'm surprised Coils hasn't eaten Hedwig."

"Yes, but you have to admit it's pretty amusing."

"Very," Holly said, "but how do you think Harry would take it if he knew that is beautiful snowy owl gets chased by my 10-foot-long snake."

Hermione chuckled, and said,

"I'm sure he wouldn't like it very much."

The girls ascended the second flight of stairs by now, and they saw in the front parlor 3 out of the 5 youngest children sitting around the television set. Off this room were individual parlors and bedrooms. The two made their way around the couches and tables, and entered the fifth room off to the left.

When they entered the small parlor, Coils was lying across the back of the couch, and she lifted her head when the girls came in. Holly walked over and patted her on the head, and the snake pulled itself up over her shoulders and pretended to take a bite out of the owl. Hermione smiled as Hedwig fluttered over and perched on her head, and Coils lunged after her, wrapping the girls in a loose squeeze. Coils then slithered to the ground, and took her position on the couch. Holly and Hermione left Coils to lounge, while they went into the bedroom.

As Hermione sat on the bed, Holly shut the door and asked,

"Ok, what happened this time?"

Hermione took a deep breath then said,

"I'll tell you the highlights, just the important stuff."

As Hermione finished the story, Holly said,

"So let me get this straight. Harry didn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire; Ron assumed Harry did and stopped talking to him for a while; Harry battled a dragon, (Hungarian horntail,) and after, Ron finally came to his senses; Then Harry had to find a way to breathe under water for about an hour, (and used gillyweed;) now we come to the Yule Ball, and Ron is to thick headed to realize that you are a girl in time, and in the third task, the cup that was placed in the maze ended up to be a portkey, and he comes back with a dead student saying Voldemort's alive; and to top it off! There was an impostor of Alastor Mad-eye Moody roaming the castle, and you say he transfigured him into Malfoy the bouncing ferret?" Holly finished at last looking sideways at her friend.

"Yes, and if I were you, I'd be so bewildered over what I just told you." Hermione said, looking at Holly funny.

"You want to know my secret?" Holly asked.

"Yes, please tell me."

Holly paused, then her face lit up, took a deep breath, then said,

"Books!"

Hermione waited for a moment, hoping Holly would continue, and seeing that she wasn't going to she asked,

"Books?"

Holly chuckled and said,

"Yes mione, books. You know, your best friend?"

Hermione gave her a light shove in the shoulder, then said,

"You know, you've always been my best friend."

"What about Ginny?"

"She's my magical best friend."

"And I'm your muggle one?" At the word muggle, Hermione looked at Holly funny.

(screen saver,) said the computer.

Holly got up off the bed, and walked around to her computer. She pressed the control key then waited a few seconds.

(Desktop, folder view list view. Not selected, recycle bin.) At this prompt, Holly pressed the spacebar, and then JAWS said,

(Recycle bin, selected.) She then pressed the letter M, and Jaws said,

(My Documents.) She pressed enter on the option, and Jaws said (Enter.) Holly paused for a moment, then said,

"I'll show you one of our choir songs, it's called (when I hear music) but I don't remember who composed it."

She then pressed M a few times until she heard,

(My music.) She pressed enter on this option, and Jaws spoke this action. She then pressed W, and the Media player opened and the song went like this,

"I hear music in the wind,

It waken's me to sing, a song of hope and beauty.

A melody,

A symphony.

I hear music in my heart,

Every song I sing, it caries me to yesterday.

A lullaby,

A memory.

There are many songs unsung,

So much hope to bring.

You've set my life to music,

I'll sing on, I'll sing on, I'll sing on, I'll sing on,

Ah

You've left an imprint,

You've left an imprint on my heart.

You have taught me how to love,

You have taught me how to live, a life that's filled with music, a passion yet to give.

When I hear laughter.

when I hear singing.

When I hear music.

I think, I think, of you.

Of you."

As the choir's soft Harmony faded away, Holly said,

"It was the song for the seniors, and as you know, I was one of them."

Hermione looked at her friend for a moment, and pulled her into a hug saying,

"I wish I could have gone to the concert, I really enjoy watching you do things with the other students in your school, not like the outcast you are."

"And you missed Track conference too."

"How'd you do?"

"I got second in the Standing Long Jump. Second in the 600 Meter Run, and second in the Triple Jump. And did I forget that Brennan dragged me around the track when we ran the 1200 meter Co-ed Tandem?"

"I thought you ran that one by yourself?"

"Well, I would have if Mr. Curtis hadn't changed my events. And besides, Charlotte was failing, and she was supposed to run with him. I just happened to be the only other option." Holly moved away from the computer and picked up a odd looking machine.

"Holls, What time is it?" Hermione asked. Holly put her hands on the front underside of the machine and pulled on the leather flap. The machine was small, with 9 keys, and many buttons below the 9 keys. The keys were a ugly dark green, and the rest of it was a shiny silver. She then pulled down on the left flap to flip the switch to turn it on. Holly put her hands on the black strip under the many buttons then pressed a key combination, and said,

"3:24."

This machine was called a (BrailleNote.)

"Want to go for a walk around the neighborhood?" Hermione asked.

"Sure! Let me get my cane, unless you want to do sighted guide." She paused for a moment, and then added, "On second thought, I may wish to take it; you might attempt to run me into pillars or polls."

Hermione mock glared at her and asked,

"Now why would I ever want to do a thing like that?"

With a smile, Holly picked up her folding cane, and pulled the string that held it together. The cane twisted its way unfolded, and Holly took the grip, and gently tapped Hermione with it. The cane had a black golf grip, two sections were white, and the bottom was red, and at the very end, she had a marshmallow tip, or the proper word was (roller tip,) attached to the end.

"Hay!" Not fare."

"Whoever said I had to be?" When the two girls left the bedroom, Coils was still on the couch, and Hedwig was perched on the snake's coils. Hedwig saw the girls come out, and with a swoosh of her wings; Hedwig was now perched on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione and Holly ascended the stairs to the foyer, and went on their walk.

A/N: Hmm, comments? questions? thoughts? Suggestions? Let's see, life, college finals? tell you much? They are next week. I'll tell you, caffeine and I really don't mix, the disabilities services woman bought me a caramel cappuccino on Tuesday, and I was still bouncing off the walls on Wednesday. Here's a question for you: Have any idea what the mysterious person's condition/impairment is? Remember, I appreciate reviews! Tell me what you think!


	3. The Potter Attic

Disclaimer: Why would I own it?

A/N: Sorry for my delay in this update, but I again just finished it. I will keep the 5th Chapter up, this may happen once in a while. I am very scatterbrained, and this is why I am putting two chapters in between this and 5. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and Review!

Chapter 3: The Potter Attic

The next morning on the 3rd, our view drifts to the Potter household. Lily was in the kitchen making breakfast humming. James was not released from the hospital yet, so she was alone to gather her thoughts. The question still rang in her head,

"Who is Hollianne?" and she was going to ask James when he came home.

"Mum?" A girl's voice came from the table. Lily spun around, and then smiled at her red-haired, hazel-eyed daughter.

"Yes Jane?"

"Whatcha thinkin about?"

Lily sighed, and then answered,

"That Hollianne girl."

Jane looked disgusted,

"Mum, I am sensing that you don't like her?"

"I don't know her." Lily admitted.

"Then why say you don't like her if you don't even know her?"

"I never said that!" Lily exclaimed.

"It was implied," Jane shot back. Lily turned back around to finish breakfast.

Moments later, two voices came closer and closer to the kitchen yelling

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" and then a thud. The two children entered the kitchen still laughing, both had messy jet-black hair, and green eyes, but one of the two had longer hair than the other. Jane glared at the younger children, and then looked expectantly at her mother.

"Harry, Carianna, what did you do?" Lily asked. Carianna was the first to speak.

"You know Mum, banisters make a really great slide!" she turned her head and smiled at Harry, "don't you think so Harry?" Harry smiled back then replied,

"The best!"

Lily turned around floating three plates of breakfast for the children and a fourth for herself. Seconds later, screams could be heard from a few floors above; followed by stomping, and the 11-year-old twins Emma and Wen Wei entered the room. Harry and Carianna burst out laughing. Lily turned her head, and found her children covered in whipped cream. Lily's eyes narrowed, and then

"Harry James! and Carianna Brigitte! What in the world did you do?"

"Thought we'd make them breakfast," Carianna choked out between laughter.

"Thought we'd save you the trouble of fixing two more breakfasts," Harry added. Lily turned her attention back to the two girls, and then said,

"Go get washed up, I'll have breakfast for you when you're finished."

The girls vanished up the stairs, and then Lily asked,

"Please tell me you didn't play more pranks on your siblings?" The two shook their heads, and resumed eating. After that incident everything was pretty quiet as the almost 10-year-old Jack came in for breakfast.

Just as the clock on the wall chimed 11, a snowy Owl tapped on the window. Lily got up from the table to let it in--it was Hedwig! Hedwig soared in, and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked her feathers, and then took the letter. Unfolding it, it read:

"Harry

Firstly, I'm having a great summer! Lina and I went to my friend Holly's house earlier today; Hedwig had loads of fun with a snake! (I'll explain that one later) Holly and I talked about her last year of school, and I wish I had gone to some of her athletic/Choir activities. You know we all haven't had the time. Anyway, I hadn't heard of the Hogsmeade destruction until you told me. I hope your Dad's ok. Like I have already told you, I have a friend named Holly, and I've never heard her Mum call her Hollianne, but it's possible. Do they have a description of what this person looks like? As for Jack, he deserved it! My siblings decided to jump on my bed, bang saucepan lids, and use air horns. But at least I'm still not itching from that itching powder like I'm sure you still are. Well,--O! About Hedwig and the snake! My friend Holly owns a snake named Coils. Coils is about 10 feet long, and it's really funny watching Hedwig fly around her head and attempt to eat her. This is just play, don't worry, Coils won't eat her.

Talk soon,

Hermione."

Harry looked up from the letter smiling, and then Lily asked,

"What are you smiling about?"

Harry stroked Hedwig's wings absent mindedly, and then replied,

"Hermione says Hedwig is friends with a Snake."

"A what!" Lily dropped the dish she was washing, and turned to Harry horrified.

"Her friend Holly owns one." He explained, "They like to play a rather odd game for an Owl and a Snake."

"I would say." At this moment, Emma and Wen Wei entered the kitchen, whipped cream free.

"Do you know this Holly person?" Jane asked. Another tap on the window drew Lily's attention, and found that it was for her. Harry turned his head, and looked at his older sister,

"No, but I trust Hermione; apparently, they have been friends for a long time."

"Has she told you that?" Jane questioned.

"Yes."

"Children, we will be moving in with Molly and Arthur in two days. It looks like Joanna, Rochelle and Alice is joining us then." Lily said interrupting the talk at the table. "I will need your help with packing; your Dad won't be in any shape to do much when he gets home from the hospital." Lily finished looking at each of her children. From inside Lily's apron, the children heard,

"Mummy! Mummy!"

"I'll be back," Lily said to the others, and then rushed up the stairs. When she came back, she was holding a little girl with well-kept red hair, and hazel eyes.

"Lily?" A voice came from the fireplace. She turned around, and saw Joanna's face in the fire.

"Yes Joanna?" she asked her friend.

"Did you get the letter from Molly?"

"Yes, do you expect it has to do with the order?"

"That and the safety of Harry." Joanna responded hesitantly.

"Does he think I can't protect my own family?" she said, her anger rising.

"He believes in you and James 100 percent." she assured her, "but if there is a Death Eater attack, he wants us together, you know, more people to defend everyone else." Joanna sighed, "When's James coming home?"

"Pomfrey said about 3, I'll have to go get him." she replied.

"Well, I need to go, Chris and Kevin are tearing up a book of Roberts, you would think they would have common sense at 13, but I'm starting to think not; and Caitlyn, Yvonne, and Meghan are jumping on our bed, Remus is having a hard time getting them to stop; and I've not fed Steven, or Harmony yet, so I'm going to get back to this chaotic mess."

Lily chuckled,

"You know, Caitlyn and the twins are so close in age, it doesn't surprise me they are causing trouble, and the fact they are Daddy's little girls doesn't help."

"No, it doesn't." Joanna agreed, and then her head was gone from the fire.

Lily turned from the fire, and addresses the kids.

"Go pack all you can, and then I want Jane to help Georgette with her things."

"Mum?" Emma began, "I don't think we have enough trunks to pack everything in, Jack and Georgette don't have one yet." Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, and then sc,

"Harry, please get some packed before lunch, I'll need you to go into the attic to retrieve two empty trunks." Harry nodded, and HARRY and his siblings went to work.

When the last person left the kitchen, Lily put Georgette into her high chair, and put a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Eat up sweetie, I'll be back, Symphony and David need to wake up now." she said, and then walked out of the room to fetch the 9-month-old twins. When Lily entered the kitchen ten minutes later, Georgette sat on the table with the cereal bowl on her head. The cereal and milk was in her hair and it was dripping in a pool around her.

"Mummy! Pity hat!" she declared. Lily stood in the doorway shocked holding the 9-month-old twins. A moment later a swooshing sound from the fireplace interrupted her trance, and startled her back to reality.

"Lil?" The woman's voice asked.

"Georgette--let me guess--you didn't eat your cereal?"

Footsteps sounded from the drawing room, and Rochelle found Lily holding the 9-month-old twins as she took cautious steps toward Georgette.

"It's a hat!" the almost 2-year-old declare again.

"We see that," Rochelle assured her.

"Shell Shell! Why you here?" she asked.

"To see if your mother needs any help with you lot." Rochelle said, picking up the little girl. "I think it's about time we get you into the bath, it looks like you forgot where your mouth is."

Lily turned and looked at her friend,

"Yes, she really needs one; I don't have the time to give her one. It would help me out a lot, and send Jane down on your way up, I can't feed two babies."

"Certainly..."

"And remind Harry to get two trunks out of the attic."

"I will. When is James coming home?"

"Madam Pomfrey said he can come back around 3, I'll have to go get him." Rochelle smiled at her friend, and then made her way up the main staircase.

On the first floor, she entered the room on her Left.

"Jane go help your mother feed Symphony and David." then she shut the door, and entered the second door on her left.

"Harry your Mum wanted me to remind you to get those trunks from the attic." Just as she was about to shut the door Harry asked,

"What Happened to her?"

"It a pity hat!" she declare for the third time that morning. Harry chuckled, and went back to packing his trunk when Rochelle shut the door.

It was after lunch, and Harry was making his way up the three flights of stairs to the attic. Harry was happy, he would see his best friends Ron, Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Anastasia Black. He could not figure out why his Mum was so worried about that Hollianne girl. She saved there lives; how could she be worried! As he went up the second staircase he traced the lightning bolt scar, and reminded himself that his parents were so close to losing there lives--for him. He would be grateful--yes--but he could not help to wonder who saved was parents that night. It still brought chills up was spine just thinking about it, and now he was standing outside the attic door. Harry reached for the door, and pulled it open. A few mothballs fell out of the darkened room as Harry entered.

The floorboards creaked under his weight. He wondered how long it has been sense anyone last visited the place. He shut his only source of light behind him, and felt against the wall for a light switch. He found it after two minutes, and as it lit up the room, Harry saw just how large and crowded it was. By now Lily left to get his Dad, and Jane was babysitting.

He inched his way farther into the creaking room, and found boxes among boxes on the right, and a few trunks along the left wall. The boxes had writing on it like, (Hogwarts Books,) (Marauders,) (Baby Toys,) (Sirius,) (Remus,) (Old Robes,) but the one that shocked him was a box sitting on a stool with the writing, (Kendra Potter-Davidson.) Harry knew his mother wouldn't be back for a while, so he made was way over to the labeled box. One thought rushed through his mind, "Davidson, Davidson, Davidson, Davidson, where have I seen that name before. With a blinding flash, it came to him.

"Kellianne, Nathaniel, and Gabriel." he said the names out loud not noticing that he did so. "But what would their boxes be doing in our house?" He paused a moment, "Potter-Davidson," now he was totally confused, "Potter-Davidson, she has to be an older or younger sister of dad's." Harry removed the box, and sat on the stool. He unfolded the flaps, and reached his hand in.

"Pictures?" He asked the silent attic. Harry pulled one out, and examined it.

Picture 1:

A baby James lying in a little girls arms. The little girls blond hair was falling down her face into the baby's mouth, and the baby James was happily chewing on the strands.

Harry flipped it over to look at the back, and it read, "Kendra 6, James 6 months old." It was confirmed, she was his older sister. He pulled out a second picture.

Picture 2:

It looked like the drawing room of the Potter mansion. In this picture, James looked a little bigger, and he was riding a toy broomstick. Kendra looked older too, as she was teaching James to ride the toy. Kendra was laughing, and trying to catch him before he fell or broke something. The Potter grin was plastered on both faces.

Harry smiled at the picture, and then turned it over--it read, "James 2, Kendra 8."

Picture 3:

This picture was outside the house at the foot of the big oak tree where a picnic table sat. James and Kendra looked older still, and in this particular picture James was pretending to eat (what Harry thought was a birthday cake) a piece of cake. In one swift movement, James had smashed the piece of cake in Kendra's face. Through the cake and icing she didn't look happy.

Harry flipped this picture over, and found, "James 4, Kendra 10."

Picture 4:

This picture was of James, Kendra and his grandparents at Kings Cross station. The scarlet steam engine was in the background. Kendra was trying to give James a hug, but he would have none of it.

On the back of this, it read, "James 5, Kendra 11."

Picture 5:

In this picture James was sitting on his trunk with Sirius, and they both were waving goodbye to the camera.

On the back of this picture, it read, "James and Sirius 11."

Picture 6:

This next picture was of James Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting under the beach tree at Hogwarts. James was writing on a piece of parchment, Sirius was looking over his shoulder, Remus was reading a book, and Peter was staring at James and Sirius; apparently waiting for something to happen.

On the back of this in large letters, it read, "13."

Picture 7:

Now James was in a hospital room holding a baby. Kendra was lying in the bed with a man that had thin brown hair, and deep ocean blue eyes. From this picture, you could just barely make out the soft caramel colored eyes of the baby.

On the back of this, it read, "Lillianne Elaine Davidson--newborn! James 12, Kendra and Edward 18."

Picture 8:

Another hospital visit, Kendra and Edward were in the bed, but this time James was holding a different baby. This baby had the same brown eyes as the little girl did. Lilly was standing in front of James with one hand on the blue blanket, and the other was clasped in James' other hand. She was jumping up and down excitedly, and every once in a while she would lose her footing.

On the back of this, it read, "Mitchel John Davidson--Newborn! Lilly 2, James 14, Kendra and Edward 20."

Picture 9:

Again, a picture of a hospital room, it was the same as the last two pictures. James was holding another baby with deep ocean blue eyes. The little brown haired girl was jumping up and down, and the little blond haired boy was attempting to climb on James' lap.

On the back it read, "Hollianne Rose Davidson--Newborn! Lilly 4, Mitch 2, James 16, Kendra and Edward 22."

Picture 10:

Another hospital visit. James was holding another deep ocean blue blue-eyed baby. Lilly was attempting to take the baby from James' grip, Mitch stood poking the baby in the stomach while James swatted was hand away, and the little blond haired Holly was jumping and running around the room, and occasionally bumping into the bed succeeding in knocking her on her bottom. When this happened, Lilly would leave James to help her sister.

Harry thought the picture looked funny, and on the back it read, "Kellianne Marie Davidson--Newborn! Lilly 6, Mitch 4, Holly 2 James 18, Kendra and Edward 24."

Harry put his hand into the box to pull out another picture, but a noise outside the door stopped him.

"Harry?" A man's voice questioned from the opposite side of the attic door. The door handle turned from the outside, and in stepped James. Harry jumped, and the box of pictures fell to the floor scattering the contents over the dusty floor. James saw the label on the box, and his face paled. James shut the squeaking attic door, and hesitantly brought over a stool to sit beside him. Harry looked just out shock as his Dad was, but Harry was the first to speak.

"Kendra?"

James nodded, and then chocked out,

"My older sister, she was in seventh year when I was in first."

"Did anyone else know about her?" Harry asked.

"No, as you can tell, she didn't look anything like me, so no one made the connection."

"Not even Mum?"

"Not even you're Mum, at least not that I know of." he replied. Harry handed James the pictures, and waited for the explosion--but none came. Instead James sighed, and then said,

"Kendra and I weren't that close, but we always loved each other. She knew about my attempts to win your Mum." James held up the picture of the baby Lilly, "Kendra named her Lilly to make me feel better--I think--but I didn't want," He paused, and pointed to the picture, "This Lilly, I wanted your Mum. I think she thought if she named her child Lilly, I would have one, and I would shut up about your Mum."

Harry chuckled,

"That didn't work," he said. James smiled,

"No it didn't." James then pointed to the picture of the 6-year-old Lilly, 4-year-old Mitch, and 2-year-old Holly. "Holly is blind. I think after the first couple of times she ran into that bed she got the idea that it wasn't moving anytime soon, so she did it just for laughs. She was, and still is crazy."

"Hermione has a friend named Holly..." Harry started.

"The same one." James confirmed, "Kendra lives like a muggle--her husband--your uncle is a muggle, but when Lilly started showing magical abilities the gig was up." James looked at Harry studying his face.

"So these are our cousins?" Harry asked after a while.

"Yes actually, you have 12 cousins including these four." James let that sink in, and then added, "I keep in touch with my sister still, even Lilly and Holly."

"But Holly can't read what you write; wouldn't someone have to read it to her?" Harry questioned.

"There is a handy charm that Professor Dumbledore made up to translate hand written or ink printed pages to Braille."

"James Harry!" Lily's voice came muffled from four floors below. Hastily, Harry and James picked up the scattered pictures, and put them neatly into the box. James turned the labeled box back on the stool that Harry vacated, and faced the lettering toward the wall. Harry moved across the creaking floorboards to the trunks. Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, and James said,

"It's your Mum."

Just then, Lily turned the handle to the attic door, and found both James and Harry standing beside a trunk. Lily entered the dusty room and grabbed the trunk beside the one Harry was gripping. After this nothing was mentioned, and Lily kept them busy packing.

A/N: Remember, any suggestions are welcome. O! Updates might come less frequently, spring starts up on Monday, and I've got a very hectic schedule. Just to let you know, I am taking: English 111, Geology, Medical terminology, and Sociology. Weeee! Time for me to run around like a chicken with my head cut off! This is the most hectic my schedule has gotten, so we'll see what happens. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! Chapter four should hopefully be up on Friday, but no promises. You guise must review, cause I have no idea if you like this story or not. Till next time, bye-bye!


	4. A Talk With Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and never will.

A/N: Sorry for all the confusion. I have succeeded in confusing myself, so I'll try to unconfuse myself and you as well. Review please!

Chapter 4: A talk with Dumbledore

On the fourth of July, we find a young woman walking up the winding path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. A white stick with a black grip, and red bottom section was tight in her hand. The figure was maneuvering it from left to right over the rough ground. Her blond curls blew in the wind, and a snake was wrapped around her shoulders. The cane vibrated slightly, and the figure slowed her pace in front of the gates to the castle. From the depths of her robes she pulled out a wooden stick, and sent a patronus to the Headmaster.

A few minutes later, the girl heard footsteps on the other side of the gate. As they creaked open the figure stepped inside, and the gates closed again.

"You know that mask makes you look like a Death Eater?" Severus Snape asked. The girl pulled up her right sleeve and pushed it in his face.

"Clearly--Snape--it seems I'm not." With a hidden smile under the mask the figure made her way up the stone path to the castle. Snape sighed, and then said,

"Davidson, even in school you amazed me with your knowledge, but now," he paused, "it has become a nuisance to know that you may know as much--or more--about our world than Dumbledore, and Voldemort together."

"I know as much as Dumbledore, but it will take a while for him to understand all of it unless I intervene. As for Voldemort, there is not much hope for him; he is always on the right track for the wrong reasons."

"It's almost like you will become another dark lord with that thing around your neck." Snape replied. The figure stopped for a moment, and in one swift movement her cane collided with his shin, and she said,

"I will become the next dark lord when Luna Lovegood figures out that crumple-horned snorkacks don't exist."

Snape looked sideways at her as he bent down to soothe his throbbing shin; and with a scowl on his face the two made their way up the stone steps.

"I can find my way from here; it was nice to know you would become one of my followers if I decided to turn into another Voldemort."

Snape just looked at her oddly, and went on his way back to the dungeons. The figure made her way up to the Headmaster's office, but on the way she got sidetracked by a conversation between Dumbledore and Lily.

The figure disillusioned herself, the cane, and snake, and then quietly she turned the corner to listen.

"And my last order of business," Lily was saying, "do you know who Hollianne is?"

Dumbledore looked at Lily warily.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming. Yes Lily I know exactly who Hollianne is."

"And?" Lily asked with excitement growing in her voice.

"She is a very intelligent sharp-witted individual that has exceeded every expectation I have put in front of her, and the only one besides Alastor and me that have really mastered the art of constant vigilance." Lily looked utterly confused.

"She has to Lily; it's almost a crime to be her at the moment just as much it is to be Harry."

Lily looked worried, and then asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure I can tell you. I am supposed to have a meeting with her right now, but if I know her (and I think I do) she is standing quite close to us, and listening to everything I have said."

Lily glanced around with a frightened look across her features. The figure stepped around the corner, and made herself and cane visible, but the snake couldn't be seen by Lily's eyes. And now that she thought about it, maybe it was a good idea to take off the mask. So, with her free hand she lifted the mask off her face, and vanished it back to Davidson Manor. She rounded the corner, and with a smile on her face she said,

"Good afternoon Headmaster!"

"Ah, Rose..." But before he could continue with his sentence the figure pulled out her wand, and then growled,

"Don't call me by my middle name."

"Hollianne, calm down. I know you hate your middle name, but can we help what people have named us?" Dumbledore ask with a twinkle in his eye.

"Actually, I could, and don't get me wrong Headmaster I love my relatives, but my Mum went overboard with naming my older sis and me." Holly glared at Lily, and then smiled, "You're James Potter's wife huh?" she asked.

"Why?" Lily countered. Holly shrugged her shoulders, and then said,

"Just being polite. So are you?"

"Yes."

"Tell Jamesie-poo to watch himself, I still haven't gotten my revenge, and neither has my sister."

Dumbledore was watching this with an air of amusement. Lily took two steps toward Holly, and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she said in a menacingly low voice.

Holly giggled, smiled, and then said,

"Now now Mrs. Potter you can tell James that I am recruiting when I become the new Dark Lord once your son defeats Voldemort. This is why I am here, so we can figure out the best plan to destroy him. I don't need any more competition, now do I?" Lily brandished her wand, and pointed it at Holly, but before she could fire a spell Dumbledore disarmed her.

"Holly stop teasing." he said.

"But Headmaster can't a girl have fun?"

"Fun is one thing, but I don't think Lily here has noticed that you are just joking."

"You'll be talking about my son?" she rounded on Albus "you didn't tell me that someone besides yourself, James, and I new about the prophecy."

"I can assure you I did not tell her.

At that moment James rounded the corner, and found a strange sight. Dumbledore with two wands, his second eldest niece with that Potter grin, and his wife with a murderous look pointed toward Holly. On his arrival Dumbledore handed Lily back her wand, and then Holly explained.

"I was teasing her about me becoming a Dark Lord, and that I was gathering followers for after Harry squashes Voldemort, and you were merely a suggestion." she paused for a moment as James chuckled, and as an afterthought she added, "maybe I'll recruit Harry, so he can speak to my snake. I wonder what she would tell us anyway." James and Holly roared with laughter, and they even got a chuckle from Dumbledore, but Lily didn't find it funny. Holly walked over, and embraced Lily,

"Don't worry I was only half kidding." Lily pulled back from the embrace, and frown before asking,

"Which part were you half joking about?"

"Both actually." Holly replied.

"You don't have a snake." Lily snarled.

"I don't?" Holly asked sarcastically. With a wave of her wand the--once invisible--snake lay sleeping atop her shoulders. Lily gasped, Dumbledore chuckled a bit, and James patted the sleeping animal gently on it's head.

"Anyway children," Holly said, "I'll be in your office Headmaster, and it was nice to meet the both of you." Holly walked to the gargoyle, and said the password. After Holly left, James glanced at Lily, to Dumbledore, and back to lily a few times before asking.

"Why is she here?"

"She is here to discuss business about your son with me." Dumbledore provided the explanation.

"Why weren't we invited?" James ask with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"She knows about the prophecy James." Lily said interrupting there conversation. James looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"She does know, but I have assured Lily, and I am assuring you now that I didn't tell her. She found out all on her own."

"But..." James started, but Dumbledore cut across him.

"I am a half an hour late for that discussion, and I will tell everyone at the order meeting everything she tells me, but in bits and pieces." At his last words, he strode to his office, and vanished from sight.

When Dumbledore entered his office he found Holly over by the cage that contained Fawkes. Holly was gently stroking the phoenix while he sang his song.

"You like Fawkes don't you?" Dumbledore asked the smiling girl. Holly lifted her gaze from the phoenix to Dumbledore, and said,

"Always have, and I wish I had one of my own."

"Are you sure a snake and a bird would get along?"

"Hedwig and Coils do." she answered still caressing the animal's feathers. Dumbledore walked around his desk, and sat down. He observed Fawkes and Holly for a moment, and then asked,

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Holly stopped her rhythmic movement, and turned to face Dumbledore.

"As you know I live a life with a mixture of muggle and wizard activities, right?" Dumbledore nodded. "And you know that I have an extensive collection of muggle and wizard books alike, correct?" he nodded again. "Well, my point is that I know everything that happened every year sense Harry started school. I didn't have my Uncle tell me any of it; actually, books told me what might happen in the next three years." Holly paused, and Dumbledore asked,

"What kind of books?"

"You can find these books in any muggle store." She answered.

"What kind of information do these books contain?" Dumbledore enquired.

"The books start... well--um--they start the night after Aunt Lily and Uncle James were attacked on Halloween 1993."

"These books showed exactly what happened that night?"

"They did at the end of the series, but Professor, in these books the only kid my Aunt and Uncle had was Harry, and when Voldemort attacked them--Harry was the only survivor."

Dumbledore pierced Holly with a look of utter horror.

"Lily and James died?" he asked. Holly nodded, and continued,

"Voldemort disappeared when he tried to kill Harry, and no one heard from him until Harry's first year. In these books, Aunt Lily sacrificed herself to save him." Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and holly resumed her story. "The books tell us that the house they lived in was under the fidalius charm, and Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. When Sirius new the house was attacked, he went to find Pettigrew, and attempted to kill him. I know that you know my Uncle, Sirius, and Peter were all illegal animagus', and to get himself out of a sticky situation Peter blasted the street killing 12 muggles, and then he cut off a finger before transfiguring himself into his animagus form. He crawled into the pipes, and (luckily for him,) but not for the family he found the Weasley's, and lived with them. Sirius went to Azkaban without a trial for killing 12 muggles and one wizard. Of course we didn't find all this out until Harry's third year, but the point is that it happened. You, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid brought Harry to his muggle Aunt and Uncle, (my Aunts sister) where he would live until he started school." Holly paused, and calmed herself down before she finished the beginning of the story, but before she could, Dumbledore asked,

"So what happened to Rochelle, Clayton, and Anastasia?"

"As far as I know, Rochelle may not have existed, and neither did the kids; actually, we aren't even sure of Joanna and her kids, but we do know that Remus eventually got married to Nymphadora Tonks just before Harry was supposed to go back to school, and in April they had a kid together. I also forgot to mention that Alice and Frank were tortured into insanity, and Neville went to live with Frank's mother. Before you ask, they didn't have any other kids besides Neville. The longbottoms remained in St. Mungos for the rest of there lives."

"Holly, stop for a moment," Dumbledore advised. He tried holding up his hand to silence her, but because she couldn't see the movement--it meant nothing to her.

"One more thing before I shut up; I know that Remus is a werewolf, and like I said before the books told me everything I am telling you now, and we do know that my Uncle was an only child, so naturally, I didn't exist. Voldemort wiped out the entire family except Harry."

Dumbledore sat in thought with his hands resting on the desk in front of him. Holly resumed petting the phoenix, and Fawkes sang for them. Coils was at Holly's feet, listening to everything she was saying with wrapped attention. Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking,

"Does these books tell us how Voldemort can be destroyed?" The question pleased Holly, and she answered with enthusiasm,

"Yes, but we have to play our cards right if we want to succeed." she replied.

"Before I continue asking you question, and you answering them, could you tell me the prophecy just so I know you weren't lying?" This question Holly new would come up, but she didn't think it would have come out the way it did, but she took a deep breath and then said,

"Yes, I most certainly can tell you the entire prophecy, and it is: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches will be born as the seventh month dies. ..."

Silence.

"Why should I not be shocked as am right now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because you thought only you, Professor Trelawney, my Aunt Lily, and Uncle James were the only ones who new the entirety of it, not to mention Professor Snape knows half himself."

"The books told you that as well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes professor." Holly admitted.

"Is there anything else I will need to know, I will be telling also; of this to the Order of the Phoenix on the 8th of this month."

"Not at the moment, just don't tell anyone that Harry and I are cousins, Merlin knows I'm already a target to Voldemort just as much as Harry is just like you said earlier."

"I know Holly, and it's not surprising that he hasn't attempted to kidnap you for all the information." Dumbledore thought out loud.

"I think it will take sometime before it reaches his slippery self."

"So what are we talking about next time?"

"I think you may need to know about Harry's first year. When are we meeting again?"

"How about on the tenth?"

"Same time?" Holly asked.

"Same time." Dumbledore confirmed.

Holly gave the Phoenix one last pat before Coils wrapped herself around Holly's shoulders, and resumed sleeping. Holly unfolded her cane, and said,

"See you Headmaster," before she exited the office.

She reached the landing a minute later, and as she walked silently down the corridor a person jumped out behind her. Holly heard the sound of footsteps, but before she could turn around the person picked her up, and swung her around in the air. Coils hissed menacingly, and when she opened her mouth to strike the attacker she closed it, and slithered to the ground protecting the two. The cane flew out of Holly's hand, and clattered to the ground a few feet away. Holly let out a scream of terror, and in a second the person put her back on the ground.

"I think I should gag you next time," a male's voice said. Holly's face was contorted with rage for a moment, and then she flung herself into the man's arms.

"Uncle James! I ought to kill you for that!" she said squeezing him tighter, "I haven't seen you in ages!" she said smiling.

"I know, I think you were like two and a half feet tall the last time I saw you--shrimp."

Holly smacked him on the arm,

"Don't call me that, I know I'm short."

James just chuckled, and then said,

"Can I call you Rose?"

"No." She said shortly.

"Awe, why not?" James asked.

"Firstly Cause I said it is illegal, and secondly, because my mother gave me that middle name just to piss you off, and you know it."

"Yes, she most certainly did." James said frowning, "but now I have my wife, you with the same middle name as Lily, and your older sister with an extended version of her first."

"I have no idea why Mum didn't just name her Lillianne Rose, that would have just made things much easier for me, and I could have Elaine--never mind, I don't think that sounds right." she finished as an afterthought.

"Have you ever learned to shut up?" James asked.

"Have you Marauders learned it yet?" She countered.

"No, I don't think we have."

"Then why should I." Holly said smiling.

"I s'pose you don't have too."

James face became serious, and he asked,

"So what did you have to tell Dumbledore?"

"Nun-ya business Mr. Potter. You'll find out on the eighth though"

James sighed,

"You know you are the most stubborn person I've met, right?"

"No, I think you have missed someone."

"And who would that be?"

"You!"

James sighed again as Holly gave him one last hug.

"I've got to get back to Mum, and the rest. It wouldn't surprise me if I go home and Mitch has made Molly hide under my bed."

"Under the bed?" James asked with a confused expression.

"Yes, under the bed, I am the only person besides my Mum, Molly, Reilly, and a muggle-born friend of mine that is aloud in my room."

"Oh," was all James said. He walked over to the spot where Holly's cane lay, and picked it up. "Here's your cane, I'll see you sometime?" Holly took the cane,

"See you sometime yes." she responded. As Coils and herself left the castle, James just stood where she left him smiling to himself.

A/N: Hope you guise enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it! Please review! I'd love ya if you did.


	5. Order Headquarters, The Burrow

Disclaimer: I own it? Ok, ok, I don't, Darn! Ok, everyone, I know that this chapter has already been posted, but I'd like to tell you that you should go and read chapters 3 and 4, because they have changed. Those are the new ones. I'll try to put chapters in order from now on, but I'm not making any promises. You can blame my scatterbrainness ok? So, go and read those last two chapters! A/N: Thanks to Lilyjen09 who reviewed, and thank you DracoFan2284 for adding me to your alerts and favorites. Here's the next Chapter. This is actually chapter 5, but I've decided not to take it down. Chapter 5: Order Headquarters, The burrow On July fifth, we find ourselves amidst the crazy preparations for that night's Order meeting. It was morning, and the sun was creeping its way into the little kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the table.

"What time did you say the others were supposed to come?" Molly asked her shoulder length red hair glistened in the morning sun.

"When I talked to Sirius yesterday at lunch, he mentioned that he, Rochelle and the kids would be arriving at 2, Frank said around 2:30, Remus 3, James 3:30, and once again, Kendra and Edward can't make it." He finished with a sigh. Molly frowned, then said,

"I wonder what's going on with them; actually, I haven't talked to them in a while."

"James tells us it has to do with one of their daughters."

"Do you know if she is sick?" Molly asked her husband with a concerned look on her face.

"He hasn't said anything, so naturally, I have no idea." At that moment, the parents heard many footsteps ascending the stairs.

The adults looked to the door frame, and saw 5 of their 7 children standing in the door.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad," They said, each looking from one parent to the other. Both adults nodded good morning, and Mrs. Weasley was out of her seat starting breakfast. It was now about ten, and they had only 4 hours to get things in order. As Mrs. Weasley was flipping the sausages, she said,

"We have four hours to get this place cleaned up, and I want all of you cleaned up as well. Ron, she addressed the youngest Weasley sun first. If you come down here wearing that shirt for the third time this week, you'll have extra chores. Fred, and George, she said to the twins, who were the second youngest. Keep all your jokes to yourself; we have too many guests coming for you to play with that nonsense. Ginny, she finally addresses the youngest child and the only girl. Try to wear something other than Jeans and a T-shirt; actually, that goes to all of you." Mrs. Weasley finished her (what sounded like a well practiced speech,) and in turn, handed each of her children a large helping of breakfast. A tapping on the window drew there attention. Mrs. Weasley was closest, so she unlatched the window to admit the owl. It soared in through the open window and landed next to Ron with a letter attached to its leg. Untying the letter, Ron unfolded it and it read:

"Ron,

Hope you are having a nice summer. I heard a lot of people are coming to your house, and I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to make it. My family and I are going on vacation. We leave the tenth, and we aren't coming back until the thirty-first. Harry told me about the destruction of Hogsmeade that happened a few days ago. Do your parents know anyone by the name of Hollianne? I know someone named Holly, and I told Harry this. His mum seems worried about it. I'm not of course, but all the same. Well, I've got to go help Lina with her packing, so I'll write when I can.

Hermione."

Ron scanned the letter one more time then asked,

"Mum, dad? Do you know anyone by the name of Hollianne?" Arthur looked at Molly with a bewildered look then said,

"We know someone of that name, but we've never seen her in person." He said with a scowl.

"She dated Percy when they were in second year I believe, but we never new why they broke up. I know it hurt him, and he never talked about it." Molly added, with a similar expression on her face.

"I liked little Hollianne, always ambitious, kinda reminds me of Hermione." Bill said smiling, and then added, "She'd always call me Billianne, and I know for certain that she broke up with Percy for good reasons." The two adults looked at their eldest Son with confusion clearly written on their faces. Bill sighed, then asked,

"Do you wish for me to explain?" The room became quiet, and all eyes were on Bill, the only sound was the clinking of silverware and the soft thud of cups.

Bill's Flashback:

A younger looking Bill sat at a corner table in the noisy Gryffindor Common Room with his textbooks sprawled open across the table, and in front of him was a roll of parchment. He was scribbling furiously, when a younger girl's voice called out,

"Bill, Bill!"

The young boy lifted his head to find a second year running through the room, tripping every once in a while over couch pillows, book bags, and even a few chairs.

"Hollianne?" Bill asked the young girl when she made it safely to the table. The young girl's clothes were torn, and her face was tearstained, her hair wasn't its normal ocean wavy dark blond, and her eyes were what shocked him the most. Her right eye wasn't its normal happy dark blue, but it looked hurt, mistrustful, and scared. The left was... for lack of a better word--missing.

"Hollianne? What happened, and where is your cane?" Bill asked. The little girl sat in the chair across from him and then said,

"I was walking down the charms corridor when I heard Percy talking to Penelope. He said stuff like, (I'm going out with the blindy because I feel bad for her.) or (The retard can't get a date even if one bit her in the ass.) or (She's embarrassing to be around, that stupid cane makes her look more disabled than she really is.) or (To bad something that good looking is wasted on a sightless freak.) or (Maybe if I shouted she'd hear me.) or (I think I'm getting infected with that green goo that seeps out of her fake eye.) or (Maybe if I got in her face, she'd be able to see me.) or (I can't believe the blindy is beating me in every class, she can't even read.) or (She's only getting good grades, because the teachers do the work for her. This is why she's a year ahead of me in all classes.) Or other things of that nature. He thinks I have no feelings! So I did the next best thing to hurt him. I went around the corner, and now he's in the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey can't figure out which potion to use on him, because I hexed him unrecognizable. I may have gotten two months worth of detentions from McGonnagall, and 100 points taken away from our house, but I really don't care."

Bill sat quiet for a moment thinking over what she had said,

"Why in the world would he say a thing like that?"

"I don't know!" Hollianne said in between sobs.

"You still haven't answered my other question." Bill said to her.

"AFTER I was finished with Percy, Penelope punched me in the face, succeeding in knocking out my left eye, and took my cane to shatter it, and after that, she threw my wand to the side and pulled my hair, and at the same time, ripped my clothes."

"And McGonnagall didn't care about your appearance?"

"I don't think she was really paying attention, and she went to talk to Dumbledore and owl your parents."

End of Bill's flashback:

"You guys know what happened after that." Bill finished with a sigh. The adults looked at each other, Molly was crying.

"And it was because of us that she was home schooled, wasn't it?"

"No, it was the deciding factor though. Earlier that year she had squashed other students, but it was always the same thing, people just can't except that Hollianne is a very bright girl, they don't realize that she works twice as hard as the other students. If what she tells me is correct, she took her NEWT's by fourth year."

The entire room was in shock. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified, and Mr. Weasley just sat there in deep thought.

"So I suppose having a disability is worse to Death Eaters than having muggle parents?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Only because Voldemort fears her." Bill replied.

"Why does Voldemort fear her?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"I think it's because she knows what can destroy him. Obviously we have no idea." Bill said to his mum.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Arthur inquired.

"I don't think so," Bill replied, "but maybe he does, I really don't know what he knows."

After these last words, Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet and started giving commands.

"We have only 3 hours," She said as she took the breakfast dishes. "Bill, go help your Dad clean this house from top to bottom," Mrs. Weasley now had many knives cutting, dishrags washing, and pots boiling. "Fred and the rest of you go clean your rooms, and then I'll have more chores for you when you're finished. She was now stirring one of the boiling pots. All the children went to work; they didn't want to get in Mrs. Weasley's way when she had so much food to prepare.

Ginny was the first to enter the kitchen a half an hour later.

"Ginny, go get all your clothes, and put them in this basket," and with a flick of Mrs. Weasley's wand a basket appeared, "tell your brothers when they come down the stairs I want there things too, and remind them I want the garden de-gnomed," and Mrs. Weasley left Ginny to tackle her siblings. Around 12:30, Fred, George, and Ron came in sweating horribly. "After lunch, all of you need to get upstairs and take a shower." Bill and Mr. Weasley came in a few minutes later and took there places at the table.

"Mum?" Ron asked, "are we housing all 41 kids, and 10 adults?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron, and said,

"Yes, but I'm not sure what to do with all of them." Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband.

"Maybe with the other adults we can stretch the rooms." He suggested.

"We'll have to see what the others think first," She replied. After lunch all the Weasley's went to take there well deserved showers.

At four o'clock on the nose, all of the children were in the sitting room. At a card table, Ron and Bill play chess while Neville, Carianna, Harry, Anastasia, Kira, Christopher, Kevin, Dustin, Nattily, Emma, Wen Wei, Robert, Savannah, Jack, and Caitlyn watch. Fred and George sit at another table handling a piece of paper, and Clayton, Gracie, Dale, Neil, and Jane watch over the twins. Ginny sat in a chair reading a book to the younger children. Jacob, Taylor, Hayden, Yvonne, Meghan, Grant, Marshall Brice, and Benjamin sit around the chair, and in her arms, Georgette and Steven sit in her arms.

In the kitchen the adults were talking. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove watching over the pots, and Rochelle was beside her chopping more vegetables, Lily at the sink was skinning potatoes, Joanna and Alice was beside her putting together a cake for dessert. The men were sitting at the table holding the youngest children. Molly is the first to speak.

"This was brought to my attention this morning. How are we going to house all of you?" Rochelle looked sideways and said,

"Stretch the rooms, maybe?" She suggested.

"That's what I was thinking," Molly replied.

"We'll have to do a lot of stretching to fit all the children." Lily commented. Alice and Joanna nod in agreement.

"Are we having an order meeting soon?" Joanna asked.

"I believe we will in three days if Albus tells us correct." Alice answers. The adults look thoughtful, and then Sirius speaks up.

"So the next time we go to battle, are we going to get ambushed was that masked figure that thinks she is helping?"

James glares at Sirius then retorts,

"If she hadn't come last time I would probably have gone to St. Mungos, Joanna could have had more than a broken leg, Sirius, you'd be dead, and Remus would have gone with me to St. Mungos with brain damage."

That must have been the wrong thing to say, because Lily had her wand out and strode toward her husband. With a menacing look she put the wand to James chest and growled,

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't take care of my family?" Her hair was wild and her eyes blazing mad. James choked out,

"That's not what I meant..." He gulped as Lily's gaze grew fierce. The room was quiet; no one dared step in front of her.

"Do you wish me to use that same curse on you right now? Lets see if your precious Hollianne comes to the rescue!" James gasped, and he had a horrified look on his face. The two 9-month children in his arms started to squirm. James stuttered,

"L-L-L-L-Lily," Lily wasn't paying attention. Many things happened at once. Rochelle and Joanna grabbed the twins out of James arms, and ran out of the room Sirius, Remus, and Frank followed her. Molly disarmed her, Alice stunned her, and James slid out of his chair to catch Lily before she hid the ground. Alice and Molly looked at each other horrified, and they too left the room.

James turned Lily over in his arms so she was facing him. He gazed down at her, searching Lily's face for a trace of what had just happened. Lily's eyes locked with his, and he saw regret, sadness, and a plea for him to forgive her. James looked at her sadly with a questioning look, and Lily's eyes were filling with tears. James stroked her hair a couple of times, and then bent close to her ear, and whispered,

"There is no one I trust more with my life than you," then he gave her temple a soft kiss, "but sometimes we all need help achieving that trust." James gazed into her eyes again, and saw that they were smiling. Still shaking, James pulled from his robes his wand and whispered,

"Ennervate."

A second later Lily sat up, and wrapped her arms around James. She buried her head in his shoulder crying and muttering things he could not understand. James held her close rubbing her back. A few silent moments passed between them, and she finally lifted her and said,

"I'm sorry," James opened his mouth to say something, but Lily put her finger to his lips, "I was stress that day--I was worried that I would lose you--I don't trust those people in the masks--I thought she was giving me a potion to finish you off--was Lily's eyes filled with tears again, "and when you two hugged," She took a shuddering breath, "And I saw how much you cared for her," she gulped, and hung her head, "I thought I had lost you." James fought back the laughter that boiled inside him.

"You thought I was cheating on you with a 19-year-old?" He asked. Lily nodded, and then James lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "I have never had that thought cross my mind." He leaned closer to her then added, "Actually, it would be quite disturbing if I were to cheat on you with Hollianne." Lily smiled, and James kissed her.

Alice, Molly, Rochelle, and Joanna entered the kitchen and found the couple sitting on the floor. Joanna bent down to Lily's height and asked,

"Are you going to be ok?"

Lily smiled at Joanna and nodded. By this time, Molly called Arthur, Bill, Sirius, Remus, and Frank into the kitchen to set up the tables outside in the warm summer's air. On the floor Lily gave her husband one more hug, before she got to her feet, and resumed her work on the last of the potatoes.

A half an hour later, all the families surround the garden tables chatting and eating happily. After dinner, the adults went around the house enlarging the room, and duplicating the beds. Putting the children to bed that night was hectic, and it wasn't until midnight that the parents had alone time.

A/N: I just finished this, so I hope it doesn't suck. Tell me what you think in a review! I won't know what you like about the story until you do.


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: Sense when have I owned it?

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in like a month, but College has been hectic. I will say this; if you haven't read chapters 3 and 4, go read them otherwise this chapter won't make very much sense.

Chapter 6: The plan

On the day of the Order meeting, it was July eighth. In the kitchen we find Alice, Joanna, Lily, Molly, and Rochelle cooking breakfast.

"So you say you met Hollianne Lily?" Alice asked while frying pancakes.

"Yes I certainly did." she responded. The sizzling, boiling, and crackling followed her response before someone spoke.

"So what is she like?" Joanna questioned.

"Which do you mean, physically or mentally?" Lily asked. The question hung in the air for a few seconds while the women contemplated the answer.

"Both, if you can provide it." Molly said after a few seconds.

"Well, physically speaking, she's a very pretty young woman, but she's not very tall, (Not that it matters.) As for her mental status I really can't tell. She told me something about recruiting James to be a follower of hers when Harry finishes off Voldemort--like she has the guts to do something like that." Lily sighed.

"And she's 19?" Rochelle asked. They all looked at Lily oddly with a bemused look.

"Apparently," Lily said, and everyone stopped staring, and resumed cooking. The kitchen was quiet again, and the atmosphere was almost back to normal when this statement was said,

"Your right, a young thing like that wouldn't have the guts to take his place." Alice said with a tone of finality.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Alice," Joanna said doubtfully. The middle-aged woman looked at the other women in the room, and it was clearly written on there faces that she was crazy. Molly was the only one that didn't give her a bemused expression.

"Can you guys remember how old some of the students were that you graduated with? Those students joined He-who-must-not-be-named at the age of 17, or earlier. Remember Peter Pettigrew?" Molly said with pursed lips.

"Yeah, I s'pose your right, but a cute little thing like that"..." Lily trailed off, and left her question hanging.

"... Could be used to You-know-who's advantage. Don't you think?" Rochelle finished the question for her. It was like the adults took a vow of silence, because the atmosphere in the room lifted again for a moment before they heard,

"Why do you all hate her so much?" A male's voice quarried drifting in from the doorway.

Molly turned around to greet the first kid to arrive to breakfast.

"Bill, I don't hate her any more after the story you told three days ago."

"What did she do to any of you?" Bill pressed the other adults. Lily turned to Molly and asked,

"What story is this?"

"Do you guys remember when Percy used to date Hollianne?" the adults nodded, "well, it was also his fault that they aren't together any more..."

"How was it Percy's fault!" Alice exclaimed, interrupting Molly.

"She was the one who hexed him into unrecognition, wasn't she?" Rochelle asked.

"Percy was the one who hurt her first, he said some things that weren't nice." Molly answered.

"What kind of things did he say?" Joanna wondered aloud.

"The two I can remember the most are: (to bad something that good looking is wasted on that sightless freak,) and (she's only getting good grades, because the teachers do the work for her.)" The four adults looked at each other before Bill said,

"And it's not just what he said that pissed her off,"

"What else could have done it?" Lily asked.

"Right after she hexed Percy, Penelope took it upon herself to punch Holly in the face, (knocking out her prosthetic,) take her cane and wand, and rip her clothes."

"But ..." Alice said,

"Because he was jealous that she was doing better than him." Harry said forcefully as he came into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table. Bill followed Harry's example, and sat beside him. Molly and Lily piled two plates of food and handed each person a plate.

The adults were forced to drop the subject until later at the Order Meeting, because just as they started up the conversation again, more footsteps were heard on the stairs, and they found everyone else was awake.

"So who's up for a game of Quidditch?!" Fred and George asked looking around at the others. They heard a bunch of "I do's!" From the students that attended Hogwarts, "I don'ts," From the one's who just didn't know how to play, "I can't play's," from the younger siblings of each family, and very few, "not until after chores," from the adults; although, James and Sirius wanted to play themselves, they admitted to the fact that there were just to many people living under one roof that the chores would take just as long tomorrow if they didn't get done this morning. So, after breakfast, the hectic chore assigning begun. Finally, after lunch the kids had their free time to play Quidditch. Sirius and James were the referees while the kids got to play. On one team they had: Clayton who was Sirius' son as keeper, Alice and Franks twins, Gracie and Dale as beaters, the three chasers were James' daughter (and Harry's twin) Carianna, Sirius' daughter Anastasia, and Remus' son Neil, and they had Harry as seeker. The other team was: James' daughter Jane as keeper, Molly and Arthur's twins Fred George as beaters, the chasers were Remus' twins Christopher and Kevin Along with Alice and Frank's daughter Kira, and Molly and Arthur's daughter Ginny as seeker. The game lasted for about two hours, and by the end, Ginny caught the snitch, (because Harry wasn't paying attention,) but Harry's team won anyway, because although Jane was the better keeper, Carianna, Anastasia and Neil were better chasers, and the other team didn't have many attempts to score. As a result, the score was 270 for Harry's team, and 240 for Ginny's.

Dinner was held around 5 that evening in the enlarged kitchen. Every once in a while order members were trickling in to wait for 7 o'clock to arrive. The lively chatter that issued from the children was nothing to how the adults felt, and this was why the adults didn't converse very much. At 6:45 Professor Dumbledore arrived, and with the help of Joanna, Lily, Rochelle, and Molly all the children were out of the kitchen by 7, and the meeting began.

The mood in the room shifted when Molly shut the door after the last child exited. Some looked frightened, some looked nervous, and some were even fidgeting in the seat they were sitting in. The meeting began with Dumbledore announcing,

"Voldemort is getting stronger," and at the mention of his name, a collective shudder rippled through the room.

"He wants something, and I have a hypothesis on what it is." His blue eyes twinkled as his gaze rested on each order member, and a second longer on Lily and James.

"What is it that he is after?" Emmeline questioned.

"I believe he is after the prophecy that concerns Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore concluded. Lily's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall, because she had no idea what lay ahead, but she asked,

"The prophecy?"

"Yes, the prophecy, and now that he's back I'm afraid he will try to get a hold of it, and Harry if he can. I would have no doubt that he would even go as far as stealing Carianna." Lily and James looked at each other horrified, but they knew they should have expected something like this to happen.

"What did this prophecy say?" Asked Mad-Eye Moody. Under the table, James squeezed Lily's hand in reassurance, and she recited it with almost no emotion.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches will be born as the seventh month dies. ..."

Complete, extreme and utter silence followed those words, and for a summer day the wind outside was howling, wailing, and roaring menacingly. Just as it came it went when Lily exclaimed,

"Albus, speaking of the prophecy what did Hollianne tell you!"

From the uneasy silence to the sudden outburst from Lily the order members jerked in their chairs, and Nymphadora Tonks flew out of hers, and clattered to the floor. James looked at Lily cautiously, and then resumed his attention back on Dumbledore. Molly, Arthur, James and Bill stared at Lily, as Bill asked coldly,

"You're still not on about her are you?"

Lily glared at Bill, and then looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes still twinkled, and before anything got too serious he said,

"I had a talk with her a few days ago, and she told me some things that made sense, and others that didn't." he said with a grim look.

"And what did this mysterious person tell you?" Marlene McKinnon asked.

"Well," Dumbledore started, "she told me that her resource started after the demise of Lily and James."

"What!" Lily and James exclaimed. Dumbledore looked at the pair and then said,

"You guys only had Harry, and he was the only one that survived the attack."

"How?" Lily asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in Lily's direction, and a smile came across his features,

"You sacrificed yourself to save him. The both of you did." He added when James gave him an (what about me) look. "Voldemort vanished after the attack, and wasn't heard of until Harry's first year."

"Do you know what happened in his first year Albus?" Remus asked.

"That is what we (I mean Hollianne and I) will be discussing on the tenth. So, no, I have no idea." He waited a few seconds before continuing, "I have now found something that is the same between the resource Hollianne is using and our lives." The group was silent before Sirius asked,

"What is that?"

"Lily and James house was under the protection of the fedalius charm." At these words, James' face contorted with rage, and glared daggers at Sirius.

"He betrayed us?" Lily exclaimed in hysterics. James put his arms around his wife, as Dumbledore explained,

"No, actually, Peter Pettigrew betrayed them."

"But Sirius was our secret keeper," James asked fearing the worst.

"No, in this different source, Peter was the secret keeper, and that was how you lost your lives. After the murder Sirius went to find Peter to seek revenge. When Sirius cornered Pettigrew, Peter blasted the street behind him killing 12 muggles, and then cut off a finger, and then transformed into a rat. We all know what happened after that."

"He came to live with us as that rat." Arthur said with a pained look on his face.

"So, what happened to Sirius me and the kids?" asked Rochelle.

"From what I understand, you never had any of them. Alice only had Neville, and Joanna didn't have any kids either. As for Sirius, he went to Azkaban without a trial." Dumbledore supplied.

"Why didn't we do anything about it?" Alice asked.

"You and Frank were tortured into insanity, and remained in St. Mungos for the rest of your lives." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"What happened to Neville?" Frank asked next.

"He went to live with your mother."

"And Harry." Dorcas meadoes questioned.

"Minerva, Hagrid, and I took him to live with Petunia." After Dumbledore said the last word, Lily shot up from her seat and shouted.

"What!! My horrid sister!! How could you do such a thing Albus!!" James wrapped his arm around his wife pulling her down to sit.

"What about my parents," James asked.

"Dead," was all Dumbledore could say, and then continued, "the only other piece of information I've got left concerns Remus."

"What's that?" Tonks queried.

"She told me that Remus was a werewolf."

"She told you this?" Remus said trying to stay calm as his face turned beat red.

"Yes Remus, she told me this."

"Do we know what went on at my sister's house?" Lily inquired.

"Hollianne said nothing about it, but I'll be sure to ask her." Dumbledore assured, "so about the prophecy, do any of you have any suggestions on the matter."

"Is there anyway of protecting it from Voldemort," Molly suggested first.

"Like guard it somehow," Severus Snape added to what Molly already said. This was the first time any of them noticed he was in the room.

"Oh! And I just remembered one last piece of information she told me. It slipped my mind earlier." Everyone's eyes were on Dumbledore, and finally he revealed the bit, "she also knows who let slip part of the prophecy to Voldemort," and he pointed a finger at Professor Snape. Following this was a murmur of gasps, and everyone turned to face Snape expecting an answer.

"I'm not turning any of you in, besides I wasn't the one who sold my best friend to the Dark Lord remember?" The room relaxed, and then Dumbledore said,

"About the protection of the prophecy, I think it's a great idea to put a guard near the department of mysteries." As the schedule was laid out for all of July the time was 9, and many needed to get home before it became any later.

When the last person exited The Burrow the remaining adults sat in silence. No one could believe that just about everyone in the room was dead according to Hollianne's source. They could not fathom how horrible their lives could be at that moment.

"Do you think what Albus said was true?" Alice asked finally breaking the heavy silence.

"I do," James said, "as much as I don't like it, I believe him."

Every one nodded their heads in agreement, and Lily asked shakily,

"Do you think we'll all make it out alive?"

James rubbed her back, and her dark haired friend Joanna responded,

"We can all only hope..."

"I think we have more to deal with on our hands than we are prepared for." Lily's other Dark haired friend Rochelle finished.

"What would happen to our kids?" Alice finally asked the question that every adult had running through his or her minds. The conversation drifted to other things as the night went on, but they all knew danger lay ahead.

Up in the room Ron and Harry shared with the other older boys, Harry was reading a letter sent to him by Holly.

"Harry,

I heard Uncle James told you some about me. I also know that you found some pictures of me and my siblings in your attic. Mind telling me which you found? I'm just curious to know. I use magic just like the rest of you, but I rarely attended Hogwarts. This stopped in the middle of my second year, because I got into a fight with someone, and it took them an entire month to figure out which way his head went and which way his feet went. From then on I was tutored in magic, and attended a public school, and blind school part days. Doing work for three different schools was difficult, but I obviously made it through. Because of my blindness this made me more determined to learn magic, so by the time my fourth year ended I was ready to take my NEWT's. For my last three years, I was tutored in more advanced magic, and trust me, I could be an auror, but my Mum, your Aunt Kendra won't let me. This is what my ambition is, and she can't change my mind. Well, I'd like to hear some things about you, so write back, and I can tell you many things about me and the rest of your cousins.

Your loving cousin,

Holly."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! I can't promise when I'll update, but hopefully it will be before the end of the month. All I ask is for at least 5 reviews, and I'll definitely post the 23rd of this month. Now, I'm going to translate this so you can read, and review!


	7. A Talk With Dumbledore, Year 1

Disclaimer: Gosh people! I don't own it.

A/N: I did not get those 5 reviews, so I'm updating now, and I'm extremely sorry that it is late. I have had a hectic few months, and more than once have I been on the verge of failing a couple courses. Spring quarter ended, and summer quarter began without a break between. Fundamentals of Chemistry was occupying my time, but now that I'm not screwed over to hell and back from the previous quarter I shall write more of this story. I have just started fall quarter, and I'm taking 14 credit hours worth, which is just over full time. Chapter 7: A Talk With Dumbledore, Year 1 Two days past sense the Order meeting, and Holly was more than anxious to know how things went. In her room Holly lay in bed musing over the goodbye that would come later. Her best friend Hermione and her family were leaving on vacation, and Holly couldn't stand it! Ever sense Hermione's second year she only got a week or two with her friend before she went to stay with Ron or Harry. So, as she lay there staring up at the ceiling she realized that eventually things with Voldemort will go to the extreme, and then she will not be left out. She would be able to be with her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins--this is what she wanted most. She severely hoped that Harry would write back soon for the loss of contact was killing her. When Holly went to get out of bed an enormous animal's paw slammed into her stomach, and she reached for the furry nuisance. The Golden Retriever then loomed over her for a moment before bending her head to give Holly a sloppy kiss. Unfortunately for the poor girl the Retriever didn't lick her cheek, or her forehead, or her ears, but she decided the left eyeball would be the perfect spot. Holly reached for the tissue box on her nightstand, and wiped the slobber and goo out before stroking the dog's head removing the paw that was crushing her.

"Good morning Tinkerbelle. It's nice to know my prosthetic needed cleaned." The Dog nudged her chin, and finally Holly sat up and gave Tinkerbelle a shove. Tinkerbelle bounded off the bed barking happily, and a series of things happened. Coils hissed menacingly, and her cat Snowball followed suit.

"O hush!" Holly shouted, and flung the covers haphazardly over the bed.

When she entered the kitchen five minutes later, a bushy-haired brown-eyed girl embraced Holly.

"'Mione!" Holly exclaimed, "Are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah soon, but I'll be back on the twenty fourth you know."

"I do, but still, it usually ends up this way..."

"What way?" Hermione asked.

"You come home from school for a couple of weeks, and then you leave until the end of next school year."

"Y-yeah but..." Hermione stuttered.

"It's ok, 'Mione you'll have a great time, don't let me ruin the start of your vacation." Holly smiled, and gave Hermione a goodbye hug before taking her place at the table.

A few seconds past, and then Hermione sat beside Holly and asked,

"Has Harry..."

"Crash!!"

Both girls jumped up to open the window that Errol the owl crashed in too. A figure came silently into the room to see what the commotion was all about, and watched the girls with interest.

"...Owled me back?" Holly finished for her. Hermione smiled, and then said,

"Yeah I was about to say that, but..." Hermione started.

"...Errol scared the living hell out of us."

"Yeah, that, and stop finishing my sentences for me." Hermione chastised.

"Quit stopping in the middle of them then." Holly retorted.

"Well, if Errol hadn't..." Hermione started again.

"Slammed into the damn window, we could have finished eating our breakfast." Holly finished her sentence for the third time.

"That too, but I was going to say: If Errol didn't have a window collision, I would have my answer." Hermione stuck her tongue out, and then said, "See, you don't know what I'm thinking all the time." Holly lifted the window up, and grabbed the bird.

"Wanna bet?" Holly quipped with a mischievous smile.

"No, actually I don't." Hermione answered horrified.

"All I have to say is two words you know." Holly teased.

"If you do," Hermione hissed, "I'll... I'll..."

Holly smiled,

"You'll what... Hex me? Cause I'll tell you this now, you can't use magic until your seventeenth birthday, and clearly you are only 15. Besides 'Mione, no one is in the room to listen to your hearts desires. Unless you wish me to open the window and shout it to the world."

"Holly! You are impossible!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatingly.

"Two words 'Mione, two words. Just remember that." Holly paused, and then added, "And besides, you aren't the first person to say that to me, ya know."

"Yeah I do."

Silence.

"The letter!" Hermione shouted. This brought Holly out of her musings, and looked at Hermione oddly.

"What?"

"The letter, who's it from?" Hermione asked again.

"O! One's from LOVER BOY, and the others from Harry." At this statement Hermione's face flushed a dark pink, when Holly threw Ron's letter in her face.

"Girls, go finish breakfast." Kendra said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. At this, the girls twirled around, and Hermione's face was scarlet with embarrassment.

"Y-y-y-y you didn't hear all that did you?" Hermione shuddered. Kendra's smile widened, and then said,

"Yes Hermione, I heard everything from the slam of Errol to the last bit about LOVER BOY." A resounding "crack" echoed through the kitchen, and then Hermione exclaimed,

"You told me no one was here to hear that!" Holly sent her a death glare, and then said in a low rumbling voice,

"Hermione Jean Granger, if you ever smack my arm that hard again I'll walk straight to The Burrow and tell Ron myself. Besides how was I to know my mother walked in the room during all the commotion. Last I checked you were the one who could see." Horror-struck Hermione sulked to the table, and resumed her breakfast. A few seconds later Holly joined her, and unfolded the letter from Harry. Hermione then lifted her head and said,

"You know Hulls I don't think either of us paid any attention during the owl's noisy entrance."

"Holly,

It is nice to finally meet one of my cousins who I have heard little about. It came as a shock to see a letter come so soon after I found out about you. I'd really like to know a little more about the other eleven siblings. Just to lat you know dad also told me what happened between you and Percy--he said you told him. Bill told the adults on the eighth, and I overheard the general conversation outside the kitchen just before breakfast. I entered the kitchen defending you, and I don't think any of them questioned how I knew. As for the pictures, I saw one of Lillianne, Mitchell, You, and Kellianne as babies, and they were just hospital pictures. On the first my 10-year-old brother jack put itching powder in everything my twin sister Carianna and I own. We didn't know when Mum and Dad were to return home, so we took Jack and hung him up on the fence post. Mum was livid when she got home, and we got a talking to for at least two hours. My older sister Jane is a prankster just like me and Carianna, but she works behind the scenes most of the time. Also, a couple of days later Carianna and I thought it would be funny to douse the 11-year-old twins Emma and Wen Wei in whipped cream. That same day I think my 2-year-old sister Georgette had some fun with a bowl of cereal. Apparently she thought it was a hat. Hope to hear from you soon,

Love

Harry"

Holly smiled at the letter, and folded it before sticking it in her pocket.

"Well 'Mione, are you packed?" Holly asked her friend.

"Yup, and I think I shall go, we are leaving soon." Hermione gave Holly one last hug before hermione left. Kendra stared at Holly before asking,

"Why don't you tell Hermione you're a witch?"

Holly sighed heavily before responding,

"Because Mum, if any other person new I was related to the Potters I'd be dead by now. Besides, I'm not the one who doesn't talk to her brother."

"Holly, you know I can't do th..."

"Actually, you can, you just don't want to for some reason."

With a pained expression Kendra said,

"I want to talk to your uncle, but Ed doesn't know I'm a witch, and I think if we get to involved we may lose some of the family."

"Well," Holly paused uncomfortably, "Well," she swallowed her nerves before she attempted to speak for the third time, "Well, Mum we are in the middle of the fight; mitch and I are, but on opposite sides."

"What?!" Kendra exclaimed, "Holly, what do you mean?" Her mothers face would have been priceless to see, but the question and shock' in her mothers voice was enough for her.

"I mean..." Holly was cut off at that moment, because Mitchell entered the room.

"Morning Mum."

The hesitation in Kendra's voice was evident to Holly as her Mum greeted her eldest son. Holly cleared her throat and then said,

"I've got to go now, Dumbledore and I have another meeting," and with those last words Holly left the manor.

With a pop Holly arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts, and sent a patronus to Dumbledore. Moments later the sound of high heels could be heard clicking on the path.

"Ms. Davidson?" comes the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes professor, it's me." Professor McGonagall unlocked the gates to admit Holly.

"How has your summer been Davidson?"

"Well, if you call my aunt, uncle, and their friends almost getting killed in the beginning--a great way to start off with a bang--then yes I'm having a stupendous one!" Holly said sarcastically.

"I meant your Mum and siblings." McGonagall said.

"Oh, they are great! I just told my Mum this morning that I'm fighting in the war."

"HOW did she react?"

"She didn't have time too, Mitch--THE BITCH--entered before she had time to respond. I do however think she was shocked." After these words Professor McGonagall left Holly at the entrance to the school. She walked in quiet solitude, before she heard a muffled sound coming down the adjoining corridor that contained Dumbledore's office. Holly thought to herself,

"My Uncle can never get it through his head that the invisibility cloak doesn't hide him from me."

Holly stopped a few feet away from the corridor and silently pulled out her wand. The not so silent creature rounded the corner, and in a flash of light Holly had James Potter hanging by his ankles with the invisibility cloak on the floor beneath him. Holly stepped forward, disarming him, and picked the cloak up.

"Thought you could hide from your niece under this?" Holly asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I should cut off your ears." James snapped.

"Awe, uncle Jamsie-poo wouldn't hurt his favorite niece now would he?"

"I might if you don't let me down."

"Now now Mr. Prongs just remember you have effectively corrupted me--much to the dismay of my mum. So, what were you planning to do to me?" Holly asked.

"I was going to give you a hug, but sense you're not cooperating I will say that you are not my favorite niece, and I will never give you any more hugs." James folded his arms in a pout-like manner, and in that instant Holly let him drop to the ground.

"That's ok with me Uncle, because you have five other nieces to choose from."

"Holly!" James shouted before landing in a heap on the corridor floor.

"Yes uncle?"

James held out his hand.

"Wand?"

Holly hugged the said beloved wand before handing it back to James.

"So why are you here?" James asked.

"To talk to Dumbledore again." Holly responded.

"Enjoy yourself Ms. Sapphire." he said as he ruffled Holly's curls.

"Sure thing Mr. Prongs." The two parted ways as Holly walked down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

"Holly!" James called as he ran back down the corridor. Holly turned to face her uncle.

"Can I have my cloak back?"

Holly looked puzzled for a moment, and then lifted the silvery material.

"This?" She asked.

"Yes that Holls."

Holly hugged the cloak to herself just the same way she did with his wand. Instead of handing over the cloak she slipped it over her head, shrunk her cane, and flung herself at James wrapping her arms around his middle. He was not expecting the action, because his niece never did anything that spontaneous. James lifted the cloak off his niece, and tucked it under his arm.

"See I got my hug anyway, or rather you did." Holly said in a satisfied tone.

"Thanks Sapphire, now go talk to Dumbledore."

Holly said the password to the gargoyle, and entered the magnificent office.

When Holly entered the Headmasters office Fawkes was singing softly, the various instruments were humming, and Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk looking over the pensieve.

"Good morning Hollianne."

"Professor call me Holly."

"And in return you call me Albus."

"Deal." Holly said, smiled, and folded up her cane laying it on the desk.

"So what news do you have for me?" Dumbledore asked. Outside the sky on this particular day was a magnificent cloudless blue.

"Well," she paused, "we will be discussing book one."

"And where does the book start?" Dumbledore asked with a hint of hesitation.

"The book starts the night you and Professor McGonagall took Harry to my Aunt's sister Petunia. You said he would be safer with her, because when Aunt Lily sacrificed herself it left Harry with a blood protection. She meant to die for him so you thought it would be best to keep him safer with a blood relative of hers. The protection kept Harry alive during the attack. Hagrid got Harry from the house in Godric's Hollow, and brought him to you. After that the book jumps 9 years when Harry is 10."

"Let me get this strait I put Harry with Petunia, because of the sacrifice Lily made?"

"Basically." Holly replied.

"So what happened when Harry was ten?"

"The Dursley's had Harry sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs, gave him Dudley's hand-me-down clothes, and threatened to starve him if he said the word magic or any fake muggle magic words. For Dudley's eleventh birthday they took DUDLEY, his friend, and Harry to the Zoo. Normally Harry would stay with Mrs. Figg, but she broke her leg. At the reptile house Harry talked to a snake, and Piers (Dudley's friend) knew Harry was doing something funny. In his haste to get to the snake cage Dudley knocked Harry to the ground, and the cages glass disappeared letting the snake free. That was when he first found he could talk to snakes. In short he was treated like dung Albus. You all tried many ways to get Harry his Hogwarts letter, and eventually succeeded when you drove the Dursley's out of their own house. They finally settled on a rock in the middle of a large body of water. Basically Hagrid blasted the door down told Harry he was a Wizard, and took him to get his school supplies. There were two interesting things that happened at Diagon Alley. The first was at Ollivanders when he learned about the connection between Voldemorts Wand, and the Wand he just bought. The second was at Gringotts when Hagrid went to vault 713. You and I both know what was in that vault."

"The Sorcerers Stone/Philosophers Stone." Dumbledore said in shock.

"Correct Albus, so we will move along in the story, and Harry goes to Hogwarts. On the train he met Ron, and they became instant friends. At Hogwarts Harry and Ron saved Hermione from a fully grown mountain Troll, and sense then the three were at least tolerably civil to each other. At the first year flying lessons Neville broke his wrist, and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. While madam Hooch was gone Draco took the remembrall, got on a broom, and attempted to put it where Neville couldn't find it. Harry mounted was broom as well, and chased after Draco with no problem. Draco threw the remembrall toward the castle wall, and Harry caught it just outside McGonagall's window. She took Harry inside to tell the Gryffindor Quidditch captain that she found him a new seeker. Well to sum this all up, on the first match of the season Harry caught the Snitch in his mouth, (he almost choked on it actually.) Christmas came around, and Harry discovered that there was a cloak stuffed in his presents from you."

"What was it?" Dumbledore asked.

"The invisibility cloak. You told him to use it well. One night while Harry was in the restricted section of the library looking for Nicholas Flamel he opened a certain book and it shouted at him. In his haste to get away from the library he stumbled into a room and found the Mirror of Erised. It showed him his heart desires, and that was his parents and other family members. He went back a few times after that, and you finally decided to move it to protect the stone. Now we come to Norbert the dragon. Harry Ron, and Hermione went down to Hagrids that night after curfew, and a dragon was born. Draco spotted it through the curtains, and went to tell McGonagall. Sense they were all out after curfew she took 50 points from each student and they all got detention. Their detention was with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest looking for Unicorn blood. Voldemort and Harry met briefly, but a centaur intercepted the meeting. After you found out about the Dragon Ron and Harry took it up to the astronomy tower so Charlie and his friends could take it to Romania."

"Is that the end?" Dumbledore silently hopped.

"No, the last bit of information deals with the stone."

"They got through the enchantments?" he questioned shocked.

"Well, yeah, it wasn't very hard for them. You know, Hermione's knowledge of Devil's Snare, Harry Quidditch skills to get past the flying keys, Ron's amazing chess skills so they could get past the chess board, the fortunate event that the troll was already knocked out, and again, Hermione's skill with riddles and potions. As you can see professor, the tasks were easy for them." Dumbledore thought for a moment, and then asked,

"Did Voldemort get the Stone?"

"I'm getting there, but your answer is no. You told Harry later on that it was one of your more brilliant secrets. 'If someone wanted to find the stone and not use it they would receive it.' It was something to that effect anyway, but that's what happened to Harry with the Mirror. Every time Professor Quirrell touched him his skin would turn to dust. Quirrell eventually died, and I forgot to mention that Voldemort was living inside of him. That's why he had the turban so he could hide Voldemorts presence."

"So Quirrell couldn't touch Harry because of the sacrifice?"

"Correct." Holly replied.

"All of that happened in real life as well. Is there anything we should be aware of from this book?

"Well, the snitch, the dragon comes back up (but it wasn't that important), the invisibility cloak, and Aunt Lily's sacrifice saves him more times than one."

"The Snitch?" Dumbledore asked. At the moment he couldn't see why a thing like the snitch comes important. Dumbledore gazed at Holly for a moment, and then went back to stare at the polished wood of his desk. The invisibility cloak makes sense, and the sacrifice for that matter, but a snitch?" He was still baffled and just kept quiet. After a while Holly spoke up again.

"Norbert, as you know him by, was actually a girl who they named Norberta." The useless information sank in and slipped out of Dumbledore's mind immediate.

A/N: Again I am sorry for the 4 or more month wait for this chapter, but like I said earlier I was busy. See my profile for the detailed explanation. O, and before I forget I am looking for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested please PM me. Also to be fare I had most of this chapter written during the summer I just couldn't remember all of the important events that happened in the first book. If I forgot anything please let me know. This is just one quality I am looking for in a beta. If you find anything I have missed contact me through PM. Anyway please review, I want to know what you think, and as always, if you have any suggestions tell me.


	8. Promises and Parties

Disclaimer: Let's see, do I own this? O, of course not!

A/N: Drum role please... I am back, after a 7 month break and it took me this long to give you all another chapter of this... well... good story. School has consumed my life, and actually, I didn't expect this chapter to turn out the way it did, but hey, what can I say. My mind takes over my fingers, and this is what came of it. Remember, I am still looking for a beta reader if any of you are interested. Oh, and I encourage you to review!

Chapter 8: Promises and Parties

On the 11th of July we find Kendra in the kitchen making breakfast. She enjoyed making breakfast by hand when she could, but these days you couldn't tell when she had time. All of her kids were upstairs asleep, but the Dog and the Cat were not. Tinkerbell and Snowball were in the living room running around. Kendra left things cook, and entered the living room to see what the animals were up to. When she entered the room Tinkerbell jumped over the coffee table after the Cat, and couldn't stop because she ran into the opposite wall. Snowball on the other hand apparently thought the Dog was going to land on her so she took flight and flew into the inn table.

"You stupid animals," Kendra muttered, but Tinkerbell was the first to recover. She jumped back over the coffee table after the Cat, and almost caught her, but Snowball rolled under the table hissing. Tinkerbell growled, and lay down on her stomach to edge her way under the table, but it failed when she got as far as her front paws and head. Snowball backed away from the Dog, and got in the same position the Dog was in so she could mock her. Kendra finally had enough and figured she should help both animals. Going around the table she picked up the Cat and put her in the kitchen before lifting the coffee table so Tinkerbell could move again.

When she entered the kitchen a knock sounded at the back door. She checked the breakfast preparations, and then went to answer the door.

"Good morning Albus." She greeted.

"Good morning Kendra, I've got the notes you requested."

"Come in will you?" She asked. Dumbledore came in and Kendra took his traveling cloak before he seated himself at the table. Kendra went back to the stove to keep an eye on breakfast. From within a pocket of his robes Dumbledore took out a folded piece of paper that he engorged to lay out on the table.

"Anything interesting on the paper that can't wait for me to read?"

"No, I rather you read it yourself, besides its got a hex on it for those who aren't order members they won't ever be able to read it."

"Will you stay for breakfast? I'll read it shortly after in my study."

"Then I will stay, I want your input on the matter at hand."

Soon after Dumbledore ended his sentence a snake made its way into the kitchen and across the floor to Kendra.

"Coils, what are you doing out of your cage?" she question. The snake just hissed, and made its way up her body resting her head on Kendra's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Well well well, something apparently kept the poor dear up." Kendra said softly.

"Isn't that Holly's snake?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It certainly is," she replied. After a few minutes of silence footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Wonder whose up at 8:00 in the morning." Kendra questioned aloud.

"No idea," Dumbledore responded before Lily came into the kitchen.

"Morning mum."

"Good morning Lil. Are you planning to do anything today?"

"Yeah, Ines, Brad, Chloe, Zachary, and I were going to go to Diagon alley for a while, that ok with you?

"It's fine, I've got some of Hollianne's friends coming to spend the night, so it will help to have very few people in the house right now." She answered.

"Which of her friends are coming?"

"O, I think, Larissa, Heather, Serena, Jamie, Cassandra, Charlotte, Isabelle, Laura, and Melissa."

"Nine friends! You are letting her have NINE friends over?"

"Yes Lily, I certainly am. She hasn't seen them ever since school ended."

"Fine fine, but don't be surprised if some of my other siblings want to have there friends over too." Lily said exasperatedly.

"That will be fine, for all I care Kelly can have Amber, Alicia, and alexander; Mitchel can have Karrie, Adam, and Ryan; Nathan can have Sansa, and Joshua, Sally can have Alyssa, and Bryan, Gabe can have Madison, Cheyenne, and Simon; Molly can have Caleb, Dillon, and Delaney; Samuel can have Erica, Rachel, and Xavier; Reilly can have Liana, and Curtis; and Daniel can have Leslie and Logan, heck, I may even have Sarah, Lauren, Brett, and Kyle; and if your Dad wants to have Mark, Andrew, Tricia, and Brianna over so be it. You know I can cook for that many people." And that was what happened after lunch, but let's go back to just after breakfast.

Lily seated herself at the table and noticed that her old professor had a document sitting in front of him.

"What do you have there?" she asked.

"Notes from the last order meeting that I want your mother to look over." he supplied. Lily thought silently for a moment before she asked,

"Am I allowed to look at them?" Dumbledore smiled,

"You certainly are."

As Lily scanned the documents in front of her, a baby's cry sounded out of the monitor that Kendra had attached to her hip. Kendra left the room to go get her young son.

Two and a half hours later all the children were fed and getting ready for the day's events. At 11:00 Kendra directed Dumbledore into her study so she could have a quiet place to examine the papers. A soft glow emanated from the fire as Kendra sat behind her desk. She gestured for Albus to sit across from her in the armchair. As she looked over the documents of the last few order meetings her expression darkened immediately.

"So we have to guard the door?" She asked.

"Yes, and keep an eye on all of our members."

"Why?"

"Incase of an attack. We can never be too prepared. I'm not going to be surprised if we have another large fight."

"I hope a fight doesn't come of this."

"I hope not either." Dumbledore agreed, "But we still need to be prepared. Do you have any suggestions in the way of protection?"

"I would advise not staying in one place for too long, easy target ya know?"

"I do, I do, but can't we just protect the house we are staying in?"

"That would work, but if you tried the fedalius charm, you would have to find an extremely strong person."

"Yes, I know."

It was silent then, as they both thought of ways to protect the members of the Order of the Phoenix. A piercing scream ripped through the air like a knife, and like a bullet they exited the room and flew up the stairs to find a little girl hunched over her arm crying furiously. Holly was standing over her wand out trying to stop the blood flow, Coils was at the child's feet with her head in the girls lap. Mitchel was off to the side watching with pleasure as his younger sister attempted to partly fix the child so they could take her to St. Mungus.

"What happened?" Kendra shouted. Holly raised her head to look in her mother's direction.

"Mitchel provoked Coils to bite one of the kids, and it just happened to be Liana." The three-year-old whimpered, the venom was getting stronger, and she didn't have much time to live. A flash of red and gold entered their view as Fawkes lighted on Coils head. The phoenix's tears ran down its face and into the venom filled wound. Slowly, but surely, the wound knit itself back together, and the sobbing stopped almost immediately. Holly stroked the Phoenix's feathers thanking him over and over for a job well done. The Phoenix trilled a beautiful song in return, and flitted onto Dum4inre's shoulder.

After everything was settled, Liana obliviated, and everyone back to there various tasks, Kendra entered the vast kitchen taking down the ingredients to make a pot roast. The chopping of carrots, onions, meat, bananas, and strawberries, the pealing, chopping, and cleaning the potatoes and the satisfied grinding noise of the blender as she made strawberry banana smoothies for twenty plus people. When you upset Kendra Donnellson, she cooks, (I don't mean just small meals for a small lunch, and I mean large meals, large enough to feed the entirety of Hogwarts for a week.) This is how stressed Mitchel made her in this minute. She could not believe that he would try to expose the wizarding world to the muggles. Nothing ever makes sense with that boy, and she had a weird feeling that it never would. When everything was prepared, and ready to eat, Kendra called the children to exit through the back door and sit on the patio because it was a nice day.

Mitchel was the last to exit the stairwell when Kendra and Dumbledore grabbed him by both arms.

"You are coming with us." Kendra said in a hard voice with a stern look. They entered the familiar room of the office. Kendra motioned for Mitchel to sit in the chair she offered to Dumbledore about two hours before. He sat in the chair and looked up at was mother with an excited face. "Why did you make Coils bite Liana?" She asked.

"For something fun to do." He easily replied.

"Do you know that you could have killed her?"

"Yes, but I knew that because Dumbledore was here that he wouldn't let the little girl die, so I decided to do my experiment now."

"Experiment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, experiment, you know, how many people can you freak out in one day? And at better way to do the experiment than to use a little girl."

"Mitchel, she could have died, you could have died, and any of the children around us could have died."

"Not with Holly around, that stupid Snake only bites if it is provoked, or if Holly says that it is allowed too."

"Regardless, it was a thoughtless choice, and the entire wizarding world was about to be discovered by muggles if because of you." Dumbledore informed him.

"So what if they do find out about us, we can just keep obliviating them and no one will ever know. That's why we have the Ministry of Magic, right?"

"That's not how it works Mitchel and you know it. If you keep erasing their memories, they will have no memories left to obliviate. And you also know that obliviating someone's mind; even a very powerful wizard will take its tolls eventually." Dumbledore replied.

"Well then that's what they get for being too perceptive." He said through clenched teeth.

"That's not reason to continue the action over and over and over, it will make the Ministry look careless if sightings are sighted and printed in the muggle press." Kendra added.

"We are just bewildered that you were thoughtless enough to take it upon yourself to expose the world to that, do you know how much panic these muggles would be in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Again, so what! They are just feeble minded creatures who do not an any magical blood in them. So, why should I care about there well being?" Mitchel scowled at the older adults.

"Because," Dumbledore started, "Because if all of our secrecy laws are broken by one person, the person responsible will find themselves visiting Azkaban." He finished his thought.

"So all I have to do is promise not to do it any more, and you guys will not question me any more?"

"Yes very no," Kendra said, "because you shouldn't want any type of evil to come to any one who doesn't deserve it. On the other hand we will stop if you get all that nonsense out of your head."

"Well then, ok, the nonsense is gone." Mitchel said convincingly, but not so convincing that it fooled either adult but they let it drop for now.

As Mitchel went back to his friends, Kendra walked with Dumbledore back to the kitchen. Outside, everyone looked like they were having fun, it was a beautiful afternoon and Kendra didn't want miss it.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I should be going now; Molly and the rest have been expecting me at Jack Potter's birthday party around an hour ago."

"Oh?" Kendra said, "I'm sorry I kept you so long. You know with the Order notes, and the Snake bite stuff, tell Lily I said happy birthday to her son."

"I will do that Kendra, take care."

"You take care yourself. In and when is the next meeting?"

"The next meeting is on the fifteenth, I will bring you the notes from that meeting as well, providing we don't have trouble in the next four days."

"Yes, of course." Kendra agree, "Hopefully it won't come to basically rebuilding another entire village."

"I was thinking along those same lines." Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then, I'll see you sometime after the fifteenth then?"

"Yes, sometime after then." Dumbledore nodded. He exited the house and apparated to the outskirts of the burrow.

As Dumbledore entered the boundaries of the burrow, Molly came bustling toward him.

"Albus, you're late." she said surprised.

"I got stuck at Kendra's, to share notes and fix a situation that came up, that's why I'm late."

"What happen?" Lily asked.

"The other adults gathered around to hear what was going on.

"Well, Mitchel got a bright idea to provoke Holly's Snake to bite one of the young muggle children." Everyone was shocked.

"Did the child die?" Joanna asked.

"No, Fawkes took over and used his tears to heal the child."

"At least we don't have to obliviate many people." Arthur said.

"No, Kendra took care of it, and we talked to Mitchel about the importance of keeping our world from the muggles."

"Did he agree to leave everyone alone?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes, for now."

"So what did Kendra have to say about the notes?" James questioned.

"Just asked if the gist of what we are doing is guarding, and I just told her yes."

"So what is she going to do to help?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing at the moment, she is just keeping in touch with all of us and giving her input on our decisions."

"No suggestions from her yet?" Remus asked.

"None for the moment. Well anyway, Kendra say happy birthday to Jack, Lily, thought I'd tell you." Lily nodded, and they dispersed to do there respective tasks. The younger children were sitting on a blanket playing chess. The older kids were playing Quidditch or refereeing the game. Some adults just mingled in the yard, some were in the house with the desserts, and some were still stuffing their faces. At the end of the day Jack had an excellent birthday, no one else was hurt, and safety was still strong. All they have to do is wait and see what will transpire in the coming days. The question that was on all parents minds was "How much longer do we have before another war?" It haunted them all, in their sleep, in the day time, and in their thoughts.

3


	9. Insuring the Plan

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, don't rub it in, cause I don't own it.

A/N: Ok, let me hear it, the drum role and applause. Your author has actually updated within a months time. I hope you like this chapter, it's a long one, and it took me more brain power than I expected.

Chapter 9: Insuring the Plan

Midnight rolled around fast for Harry in the room with the 7 boys. It was officially the 12th of July, and Bills enlarged room was still cramped as Harry attempted to sleep in the back left corner. Christopher was snoring loudly beside him, and he couldn't sleep. So what better to do in a room with a bunch of boys than to do Hogwarts homework? Around 3 in the morning, he finished with his Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts essays and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

A long corridor formed in front of his dreaming eyes. At the end of the long corridor was a black door. He walked slowly down the hall as his footsteps echoed off the stone walls. The floating candles along the corridor flickered slowly past, and after what seemed like 5 minutes he saw a lone figure standing in front of the door. A minute past and he could make out a slender figure standing with their back to the door. Another minute past and he saw the figure was wearing a dark robe, but he couldn't see the specific color. The next minute past and he stopped walking; he could see the person more clearly. This person is in fact a woman, and one that he'd never seen before. This woman had blond curls, and caramel eye. Other than that, he couldn't see any resemblance to anyone he knew. The figure saw something, and rapidly pulled out her wand. It looked like she cast some kind of spell, but Harry didn't know which. That was all he knew of the dream before he woke up.

Down at the department of mysteries corridor, Kendra stood awake, alert, and vigilant. The black door behind her was protected under her watch. After three hours of patrolling Kendra's ears perked up as she heard footsteps. The floating candles flickered, and for about 5 minutes she heard the footsteps coming closer with every echoing step, and the sight of a figure was outlined. Her heart started to race, and her mind started to swirl. She thought to herself,

"What happens if after all these years I do not remember how to protect myself? What, was I away from magic too long, and I'm not as powerful as I used to be? Maybe marrying a muggle after all wasn't the smartest idea to get out of the world I loved so much." A minute past and she could make out a broad shouldered figure taking its time. A minute past again, and Kendra saw the figure had a dark robe with a mask. The figure stopped walking, and she could tell that the person was inspecting her. This was in fact a man that Kendra didn't know. All she could see of the man was his short dark hair and shifty eyes. This man had a lot of resemblance to a Death Eater, but she did not want to attack first in case he wasn't. Suddenly, the man's eyes darted wildly around, and she could tell that he was scared stiff. So she pulled out her wand to make sure nothing was out of place besides this man's presents. She first cast a strong shield charm, and then did her routine checks. Her observation was correct, no one else was in the ministry with her besides this person, and no one except muggles was outside the Ministry. The man slowly turned around and walked back to the elevators.

Harry woke with a start, and his scar burned. As he furiously rubbed it, the snores and heavy breathing of the other occupants assured him that he didn't wake any of them up, or make much noise--if any. When he was finally wide awake, he blindly reached for his glasses on the windowsill. To say that Harry was tired was an understatement. Four hours of sleep didn't do well on a restless night, the dream bugged him enough. He thought about asking his parents about the woman in the dream, or what the long corridor meant, but he knew that with so many people around that he would just get vague answers. Another 10 minutes of pondering went by and he had a solution that would hopefully work.

Holly,

I hate to bug you so early in the morning, but I had the weirdest dream. It was of a long corridor somewhere with a black door at the end. A woman was standing in front of the door I assume to guard it, but I don't know what the door means or what she is guarding. I remember in the dream that there were echoing footsteps, and that it took a long time to get within a visual distance of the outline. I noticed then that the door was being guarded by this person. I then noticed a dark colored robe, but nothing else, and when I moved closer I could see that this person had curly blond hair, and brown eyes. The dream ended with the woman casting a spell, but I didn't find out what one because I woke up. I was just curious if you know of any such place. I would tell my parents, but with everyone here I know I'm not going to get an answer from them. Thank you for what help you can give,

Your cousin,

Harry

15 minutes later Harry finished his letter and listened carefully to make sure that no one else was awake. He moved slowly out of bed and tiptoed to the door which was ajar. He opened it quietly, and slipped out careful to not make much noise. The descent to the kitchen was a breeze, and he quickly tied his letter to Hedwig's leg. Harry watched as she flew off into the morning air, and he hoped he would get an answer back sometime today. He crept back up the stairs and back into bed making sure he kept the door ajar so no one would notice if anything significant happened in the night.

Forty minutes later Hedwig found her way to Davidson manor, to the window where Holly sleeps.

"Tap tap tap."

Inside the room a sleeping Holly lay with the family pets. The golden retriever was curled beside her, the cat was lying above her head, and the snake was curled on her stomach. The Coils lifted her head off Holly's chest wondering what the noise was.

"Tap tap tap."

This time the Cat woke up and stared at the window. Holly groaned in her sleep while the dog slept on.

"Tap tap tap."

Now the noise was aggravating the two conscience animals because Holly, now half asleep, heard both hissing at the window. The noise had just barely woke her up, because all she did was groan again, but with more force, that she didn't appreciate being waken up this early.

"Tap tap tap."

This caught the Dog's attention, and she lifted her head looking in the direction of the window with her ears perked up. Holly groaned again and mumbled,

"Shut up, and go back to sleep."

"Tap tap tap."

That was the final straw for Holly; the noise had finally woken her up. As she got out of bed, she gently shoved Coils to the side and got the Cat out of her hair before she crossed the room to let in the owl. It was Hedwig she noticed and Holly took the letter out of her beak. When she shut the window Hedwig flew and landed on Coils to rest after the long trip. Holly sat on the bed unrolling the note.

"Chabrenlagotile" she said tapping the paper with her wand and instantly the words turned in to Braille. After she read the note, she decided that she would show her mom, but she had a good idea who was down in that corridor.

"Patchintroingen," and the dots turned back into hand printed letters again.

It was finally 8 o'clock in the morning, and Kendra was tired. She made her way to the elevators hoping to get out before many people saw her. She pushed the button, and waited. At last the doors opened and she stepped into the empty space. She listened to the cool female voice announcing every floor on her way up to the atrium. As the doors opened again she was stunned into silence by the sight of her young brother James Potter standing, and waiting sleepily for the doors to open. She saw James' eyes widen, and he was also rendered speechless.

"James?" Kendra whispered.

"Kendra?" James whispered back.

"Long time no see." she said.

"Yes, long time, no see." James agreed. His mind worked fast, and in a flash Kendra found herself under James invisibility cloak. The doors closed again, and it took them down to the auror office where he worked.

When the doors opened for Kendra again, James gently wrapped his hand around her arm, and walked with her down the long hallway to a long row of cubicles. He entered one a second later and motioned for her to sit in the empty chair beside his.

"Muffliato," He whispered, and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Business for the order." she replied.

"But Albus said you were staying out of it for now." He said annoyed.

"I was, but he couldn't do his shift last night, so he asked me to cover for him." She said shakily.

"Nice of him to tell us." he said sourly.

"He doesn't want to draw too much attention to me; I'm supposed to be the one thing Voldemort will not expect to protect." She said with the hint of a pleading tone.

"That's good and all Kendra, but isn't that Holly's job?" he voiced aloud.

"It is, she knows what Dumbledore needs, and I don't. It will always be that way. I think she is keeping her secret only between her and Dumbledore, and of course he can tell everyone in the order." Her voice sounded more confident this time.

"True, but besides that, how have you been sense I've seen you last in the hospital with Kelly?" His expression change from one of annoyance, to one of curiosity.

"I have been doing well, Ed knows about the magic now, Lilly ruined my cover." she answered with a scowl.

"Well, that's what you get for having a very dominate jean of magic." He said with a grin. Kendra punched him,

"Insufferable," she mumbled, "Are you that egotistical about our family jeans?"

"Well, you may call it egotistical; I call it confidence in our parentage." He said arrogantly. Kendra grimaced,

"I see you haven't lost your arrogant attitude pertaining to our family. I would have figured your wife would have squashed even some of it out." she said with annoyance.

"Sorry sis, at least I'm proud of who I Am." he said, still grinning.

"There is a big difference between being proud of it, and being insufferable with arrogance over the whole thing." She said scolding.

"That, there is," he agreed, "Anyway, how's the kids?"

"They are good, although I'm worried about Mitch." She said in a sorrowful tone.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked curiously.

"Did you hear about Coils biting the 3-year-old?" she hesitantly said.

"Yeah, Albus told us when he came for Jack's birthday party." James said somberly.

"Well, I have a feeling that he's not giving up on the idea of making muggle children suffer." she said with a disapproving tone.

James hung his head, and mumbled, "Great, more work for me."

"Sorry bro, but that's how it goes. I'm trying to get him away from the corruption, but it's not working."

James got up and hugged his sister.

"Ya know, I really have missed you, and I wish I could see you more often than I do." he said with a far off look in his eyes.

"I miss you too, but until you let Lily know I exist, I can't help you. Honestly, your nieces and nephews want to get to know you, and your family better, sense they are cousins and all, but none of them know they are related." She said with guilt written in her tone.

"I know, I know, I just can't bring myself to tell Lily that Holly is one of her relatives, not to mention that Lily was jealous of her for at least a little while, and then tell her that I've got an older sister that she's never met." He said, as Kendra's guilt rubbed off on him. Under the invisibility cloak, Kendra's eyes wandered over the items on her brother's desk. Quills, parchment, ink wells, fat folders, thin folders, and on the wall of the cubicles she saw small pictures of children that looked like his, but the one that caught her attention the most was the picture of a group of them. She just had to ask,

"Who are they? She pointed with a floating hand. James' attention shifted to the picture of his family.

"Your nieces and nephews." he answered.

"Who is who?" She asked curiously.

"Well, from left to right we have, Jane, (the curly red head who has my eyes is 17) Carianna and Harry (the twins that have my curly black hair, but there mother's green eyes, they are 15) Emma and Wen Wei, (our second set of twins that have there mother strait red hair and green eyes who are 11) Jack, (t has his mother's strait hair, but my hair color, and of course he inherited my hazel eyes, he just turned 10) Georgette, (that has her mothers strait red hair, but my hazel eyes who is almost 2) and now we have Symphony, and David (the third set of twins, they have there mother's strait hair, but my black color, and there green eyes obviously come from there mother as well.)" He said pointing to each child. Kendra looked at each child one by one,

"They are all beautiful James," she said as she got up to hug him.

"Thanks sis." He said grinning and hugging her back.

"Well, it's getting late, and I've got to get home to make breakfast, and I'm sure you've got to get to work."

"Well, all right, so I'll talk to you sometime soon in a letter?"

"Yes, sometime in a letter. I'll even send a family picture of all the children if you want." she offered.

"I'd love that, o, and what are there names? I know about Lillianne, Mitchel, Hollianne, and Kellianne, but I don't know about the others."

"Nathaniel, Gabriel, Sallianne (sally) Samuel, Daniel, Mollianne, (molly) Rillianne, (riley) and Phil." she said with a smile.

"Well, you better go, it's about 8:30, and I bet some of your kids are waking up." James walked Kendra up to the atrium, and helped her flue without any notice from the rest of the ministry.

She got home when the clock struck 8:45, so she walked quickly into the kitchen to make breakfast in 15 minutes for all her children. At 9:00 Kendra heard a set of 8 paws scampering down the stairs, and a set of human footsteps following.

"Good morning Holly." Kendra said to her second oldest daughter.

"Morning Mom," Holly said, "So, I got a letter from my cousin this morning."

"A letter?" Kendra said surprised.

"Yes, from Harry." Holly said smiling.

"How does he know about you?" Kendra asked.

"Uncle James told him one day when they went to the attic to get trunks so they could leave that day to go to the Burrow."

"That makes sense." Kendra said as she set a plate out breakfast in front of Holly.

"Mum?" Holly asked.

"Yes dear." Her mom asked distractedly.

"Harry had a weird dream last night."

"He did?" Kendra stopped absentmindedly scrubbing the counters and looked at her daughter, "What was it about."

"He said that he was in a long corridor with a black door at the end. There was a woman there too, and he said that he thinks she was guarding something. He said it took the dream a while to present even an outline of the woman, and then all he could see was a dark robe, but when it came closer, he said that cone saw the woman had curly blond hair and brown eyes. He also told me that the dream ended with this woman casting a spell with her wand, but he didn't know what because he woke up. He was just wondering if I knew of a place with that description, and if I knew who the woman was."

Kendra was shocked, well more than that; she was the one at the department of mysteries last night. She was the one who was guarding something from VOLDEMORT. She was the one who cast a spell, and certainly, she was the one who saw that person last night on her watch.

"Holly, I believe the person was me." Kendra said slowly. Holly's head snapped up,

"What! you?"

"Yes, me. I was there last night when a lone figure came to get the prophecy from the department of mysteries, but I can't figure out how Harry saw, because that's exactly what happened when I was standing guard."

"Oh, my, God," Holly said with a miserable look, "Then what do I tell him."

"Don't worry about it, I'll send him a letter myself." After these last words, one by one all of her children came down for breakfast.

With a heavy heart, Kendra made her way to the study. She didn't know how to write this letter to a person she didn't know, but she knew that she had to be the one to write it.

Dear Harry,

I am sorry, but Holly is unable to send you this type of letter with the information you request. I can tell you that the person you saw in your dream was me. The corridor that you were in lies within the ministry on the ninth floor. There are courtrooms, and that corridor is called the department of mysteries. That was the door I was guarding last night. The entire Order is protecting the prophecy concerning you and Voldemort. There was a man who came down to visit, or rather to try and get past any guard currently guarding the door. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about because you saw the whole thing from what I understand. I have also sent your original letter for your dad to read so he knows what? Letter means. Now look on the back of this letter.

You're Aunt

Love, Kendra

When she rolled up all three sheets, she put antiopening charms on it 'which can't be opened unless the rightful owner's fingerprint is detected' and other spells that would leave the intruder begging for death. Holly came in at that moment,

"So, you finished writing that letter to Harry?"

"Yes, do you want to deliver it?" Kendra asked with a smile.

"Sure! That'd be fun!" she said excitedly. Holly transformed into her animigus form, and Kendra put the note securely in her beak. Holly then flew to find Hedwig so they could start the journey. Kendra followed Holly upstairs, and let the two animals fly out the second story window.

Around the time Holly and Hedwig left, our view returns to the Burrow where kids were just leaving the breakfast table, the mothers were cleaning the dishes, and the fathers were cleaning off the table just to help. The children went outside to get fresh air, and play various games. Forty minutes later when Holly was in earshot of all who were outside she let out a long beautiful song. Everyone present stopped what they were doing to listen, and when they could see what was singing they all stared in amazement. No one has ever seen a blue phoenix except one, and he looked worried, but the rest were just astonished. As the Phoenix came within the boundaries of the Burrow everyone wondered who it was taking the letter too. Holly and Hedwig found Harry and lit on each shoulder. He was surprised when they did because he didn't move till Holly trilled another short song. He took the letter out of her beak as James made was way over to his son. Holly saw him coming so she flew over to him nipping his ear. Harry looked at the scroll and it read,

"You have to have your Dad open this and read it." Harry turned his head to see where his Dad was when he saw he was right beside him.

"Who's the letter from?" he asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly, "It just says that you have to open it."

"Let me see it then." James said as he held out his hand. Harry put the scroll in his hand, and James looked at the lettering and then said, "Sapphire, why is your mother writing to Harry?" Holly's answer was hopping off his shoulder and lighting again on his head. James took Harry's hand and led him into the house and up to the room where Harry slept. James was the first to speak,

"Harry, do you know who wrote this letter?"

"No, I don't actually." he said with a confused look.

"Sapphire, why is your mother sending Harry letters?" James asked the bird. Then, in one fluid motion the phoenix was no longer there, but a girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Holly!" James hissed, "Anyone can come up here you know."

"Yes, I know that, that's what the transforming is for."

By now Harry was rendered speechless.

"Wait... um... she's... cousin... Holly?" Harry said spluttering almost incoherently.

"Yes Harry, this is your cousin Holly." James said pointing to her when he said her name. "Why is your mother sending him a letter?" James asked again.

"He sent me one this morning wanting information that he knew you wouldn't give him." Holly replied.

"What information?" He said with a frustrated growl.

"Read the letter, and you'll find out." Holly prompted.

Before you read this just remember little brother that I want you to read this entire thing to your son, and I'll know if you don't because the appropriate action will be taken immediately. James stopped there and said,

"My sister has no faith in me, does she?"

"Obviously not when she was so willing to let me come and deliver it." Holly said amused.

"Dear Harry," The letter started. After the entire thing was read, James was extremely confused.

"Look on the back." the note said at the end. James flipped it over and read aloud,

"Oh, and James? I sent you a picture of the family like you asked. I just didn't think I would send it this quick. I would hope by now that you got the message in the beginning, but in case you didn't, here it is. I would also like to remind you that if you had not read this entire letter to your son or will not tell him the entire prophecy straight away that I'll personally come to the Burrow myself to do it and while I'm at it tell Lily I'm your sister."

"Lovely, I've got a death wish." James said gloomily. "Well, I've got no choices but to tell you the prophecy now Harry, so here it goes. After the prophecy was told, and another 5 minutes of silence Harry said,

"So what does it mean?" he said in concentration.

"It just means that either you or Voldemort have to die. One of you has to kill the other." Holly said as she beat James to the explanation. Harry's head hung as he took in the information.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" he asked. James looked nervous, but answered anyway,

"Because we weren't sure until a few days ago that it was what it meant. We didn't know how much it would affect your life." A few minutes later James picked up the family picture and looked at it for another few minutes. "Well, I think Harry and I need to get downstairs, but before we do," James turned to look at his son, "If you have questions about any of this, I'll be more than willing to answer them."

"Thanks Dad," Harry said as he hugged his father. James gave Holly a next, and then Harry gave her a hug before she transformed back into the phoenix. As they exited the room they were met by the evil stare of Lily.

"What were you guys doing in here?"

"I'll tell you later Lil, I'm going to have to eat quickly and get back to work." James said. She was not satisfied, but she couldn't argue that he needed to get back to work. Holly flew and landed on Lily's shoulder, burying her head in the bushy red hair.

"I think Sapphire likes your hair Lils." James said.

"Huh? Oh!" Lily didn't even notice that Holly was on her shoulder, and as a reflexive answer, Lily pet the magnificent bird.

"She is a beautiful bird," Lily said, "I like her, can we keep her?" James chuckled,

"Lils, we can't keep her, she's got to go back home." Lily's face fell, but when James hugged her she relaxed and hugged him back. When Holly made it home around 2:00, she went to her room to relax for the rest for the day.

7:00 came quick for the residents who lived in the Burrow. That night's Order meeting was going to be short, but necessary because they needed to see who would watch the door. After the meeting that ended at 8:00, asked Dumbledore if he could talk to him in the other room.

"Yes James?" Dumbledore asked when they got out of earshot of the rest of the Order.

"Harry had a dream last night of what happened last night in the department of mysteries."

"What?" Dumbledore said with surprise.

"Yes, and I was just wondering if you know why this is happening."

"I don't know I'll have to think about it when I get back to the school. More time to think."

"That's all I needed to ask, and as long as you give some attention to it that's all I can ask." The schedule was made and they knew that the door would be protected as long as they could keep guard. The problem is, they are protecting what Voldemort may want, but they are not protecting the most important thing of all.

A/N: Everyone, I'd like to remind you that I'm still looking for a beta, and if anyone is interested, just let me know, I don't bite, hard at least. Lol. And here's a question that I'll leave you with, and one you can answer in a review. Do any of you know what was meant by the last sentence of this chapter? See you all whenever I update!


	10. Strike One, Death Eaters

Disclaimer: Oh come on, you know I don't own it, so why rub it in.

A/N: It's been a week, only a week sense I've updated, and thanks to the generosity of my friends you get this chapter now. I went around asking them if I should post today or next Monday. The majority of them voted for today, so here's your chapter. I would like to thank each of my friends in turn. Brianna, you've been a big help getting me through my thoughts. Chris, you've helped by just reading, and commenting. Jenna, you've helped me sift through thoughts, and remind me if I'm going off track. Herbie, you've helped with suggestions, which some I just might take. Kate, you've helped by reading and telling me exactly how I did on a specific chapter, and Jacob, you've helped me by being patient when we are on the phone when I write. But most importantly thanks to all of those just mentioned for keeping me interested in this story enough to make it this far. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: Strike One, Death Eaters

The morning of the 14th dawned bright and no one was up except the animals. Hedwig and Errol along with the other owls were in the Kitchen looking out of the window. Other birds were flying around, lighting in trees, and catching their pray. Hedwig flitted out the window to hunt, and she heard some of her other friends follow.

"Hedwig, wait up, we want to come." Crystal called. Hedwig slowed down, and the others caught up. As they flew over the cities they talked about many subjects.

"So what do you think we should do this morning?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to visit my friend Coils the snake?"

"A snake?" Nala question with fright.

"Nala, you are such a scarrdy-owl." Cocoa hooted in exasperation.

"Well, might I remind you that Snakes eat Owls?" She squeaked.

"Hedwig hasn't been harmed in any way, now has she?" Topaz cut in.

"No, but..."

"No butt's, I think it's a good idea to go visit her." Caramel said with enthusiasm.

"Well, then," Emerald said.

"That's settled," Eliza continued.

"We will go visit the snake," Emerald added.

"Hedwig can guide us there." Eliza finished.

"Would you two stop doing that, it's kind of creepy." Hedwig said with a click of her beak. The animals hunted on the way to Davidson Manor, and when they arrived Kendra was the one who let them in.

"Who are you guys looking for," she asked. Hedwig just landed on her shoulder and it clicked. "You want to see Holly?" Hedwig nipped her ear and KENDRA brought her up to the bedroom where Holly was still sleeping.

Kendra quietly opened the door and saw all three animals curled up beside her second oldest daughter.

"Holly, you have some friends that want to visit." Holly didn't move. KENDRA entered her daughter's room and sat on the bed beside her. "Holls?" This got Coils attention, and the snake lifted her head to see who was here. When she saw Hedwig the snake slithered off the bed and lifted herself to Hedwigs height. Kendra then wiped Holly's curls out of her face, and then bent her head to her ear. "Holls, you have little owlish friends waiting to see you." Holly groaned, then opened her eyes.

"Mum, what are you talking about." Hedwig flew over to the sleepy girl and lit in her hair. "O!, Hedwig, I wasn't expecting you." Hedwig hooted happily and then hooted again to bring her friends closer. The owls glided over to Hedwig lighting on Holly's chest and stomach. "Oh, you brought friends." The girl smiled then patted each in turn. "We go to have breakfast Mum?"

"Yes, if you get up and come downstairs. Maybe we can eat out on the deck." Holly smiled and gently brushed away the animals.

The Owls and Coils stayed in Holly's room after she left.

"So what are all of you doing here?" Coils asked.

"I wanted to introduce you to my other companions, they are really nice." Hedwig answered. Coils head bobbed in response, and then she slithered out of the door to rest on the back of the couch. When the other owls settled on the couch Hedwig said,

"Like I said earlier, I'd like you to meet my other companions," Coils just lay there examining each one in turn. "Crystal, Rose, Cocoa, Topaz, Caramel, Emerald, Eliza. This is my friend Coils."

"Hi everyone, and if I may ask who are your owners?"

The animals looked at each other, then Crystal said,

"Gracie Longbottom," Rose continued,

"My owner is Jane Potter," Just to get it out of the way cocoa said,

"My owner is Carianna Potter," With a sigh Topaz said,

"My owner is Anastasia Black," Caramel looked nervous before she squeaked out,

"My owner is Kira Longbottom," And the last two owls squeaked in fright,

"I am emerald, and my owner is Emma Potter," and the other owl said,

"My name is Eliza, and my owner is Wen Wei Potter." When the introductions were made, Coils asked,

"So, how are the Potters doing?"

Rose was the one to answer,

"They are doing well, why?" She asked with concern.

"Can't a Snake be curious?" Coils huffed.

"Well yes, but it just seems to be a fishy question." Cocoa said.

"That may be, and would you think it suspicious if I asked how the Lupin's Longbottom's Weasley's and Black's are doing?"

The animals looked to one another.

"How do you know they are all living together?" Emerald asked.

"I do understand the things Holly tells me." They all nodded in understanding. Suddenly, Hedwig got up and started flying around Coils head. The animals automatically took sides, and they cheered them on with devotion. A half an hour later, Holly entered the parlor to find squeaking owls, flapping wings and a hissing snake.

"What in the world are all of you crazy animals doing?" Holly asked. Hedwig flew over and landed on her shoulder, and Coils followed. When Coils finished wrapping herself around Holly, she took one more playful swipe at Hedwig before resting her head atop Holly's. Holly patted the Snakes head before patting Hedwig.

"You two are a hoot, I just wish someday Harry will be able to see for himself.

An hour or two went by before the owls left to go back to the Burrow. Holly was already exhausted and it was just reaching 10:00.

"Knock knock knock," Holly heard coming from the door.

"Holly?" A little girl asked.

"Yes?" Holly answered.

"Can I come in and play with you, I'm bored." The little girl said.

"Sure, come in."

The little girl twisted the door knob and bounced in the room.

"Hi Riley," Holly said.

"Hi sissy." the little girl said bouncing upon the bed. Holly grabbed her into a hug and lay back down.

"I just want to lay here for a minute," she said with a contented sigh, "But I'll read you a story, yes." The little girl shivered with anticipation. Holly then got up and grabbed the book her sister loved so much, it was called Polar bear polar bear. Holly started,

"Polar Bear, Polar Bear, what do you hear?" Holly read, "I hear a Lion roaring in my ear." She finished, and Riley roared so it made holly giggled.

"Lion, Lion, what do you hear?" She read again, "I hear a hippopotamus snorting in my ear." and again, Riley made a snorting sound.

Hippopotamus, Hippopotamus, what do you hear?" Riley laughed at the name, "I hear a flamingo fluting in my ear." With a great attempt, Riley tried to make a flute sound.

"Flamingo, Flamingo, what do you hear?" Holly's voice asked as she read, "I hear a Zebra braying in my ear." Riley then attempted to make a braying sound, and Holly just hugged her closer.

"Zebra, Zebra, what do you hear?"

"I like Zebra's," Riley said. Holly continued reading,

"I hear a Boa Constrictor hissing in my ear." Coils popped her head out from under the pillow and hissed, as Riley hissed back.

Boa Constrictor, Boa Constrictor, what do you hear?" Riley pets the Snake, "I hear an elephant trumpeting in my ear." Then Riley let out what was supposed to be an elephant call.

Elephant, Elephant, what do you hear?" Riley cuddled up closer to Holly's embrace, "I hear a Leopard snarling in my ear. Again, Riley snarled, and Coils hissed back playfully.

"Leopard, Leopard, what do you hear?" Riley wound her hand in Holly's curls, "I hear a Peacock yelping in my ear." Riley let out a squawk that didn't resemble a peacock call, but Holly just smiled.

"Peacock, Peacock, what do you hear?" Riley wrapped her arms around Holly's waist and lay her head on her chest, "I hear a Walrus bellowing in my ear." Riley lifted her head and bellowed quite literally in Holly's ear. Holly jumped, and then said,

"Hey! I don't need to go deaf! I don't want to resemble Helen Keller thank you very much." Riley giggled and put her head back on Holly's chest.

"Walrus, Walrus, what do you hear?"

"I hear a zookeeper whistling in my ear." Riley finished for her, and Kendra came in the room whistling.

"Zookeeper, Zookeeper, what do you hear," Riley jumped up and ran to her mother, "I hear children growling like a Polar Bear, roaring like a Lion, snorting like a Hippopotamus, fluting like a Flamingo, braying like a Zebra, hissing like a Boa Constrictor, trumpeting like an Elephant, snarling like a Leopard, yelping like a Peacock, bellowing like a Walrus ... that's what I hear." Holly and Riley said together while there mother made all the silly noises. Kendra tickled Riley, and then said,

"Ok you silly zoo animals, come down and play outside with your siblings."

"K mummy," Riley said as she ram out of the room.

"You like reading that silly book, huh?" Kendra asked her.

"Hey, you like reading it too. You still have to read it to Phil when he gets old enough to remember it." Holly said glaring.

"Yes dear, I know," Kendra said with a smile, "Just come down stairs and play with the others won't you?"

"Coming Mum," Holly said jumping off the bed."

A small hotel materialized in the July air. This person was on a mission. He kept a close watch on the large family that came and went from here. One of the children would suffer for a while if they didn't give the proper information he came for. He entered the building, and sat on one of the sofas to wait. A family of nine exited the elevator a few minutes later. The time was 12:00, so he assumed they were going for lunch. When the last person left the building, the young man stood up and followed the family.

This was what Hermione wanted the most, the chance to go look in a Muggle bookstore for the books Holly said should be there. When they entered the bookstore after eating a delicious lunch she roamed the shelves at her leisure. All of a sudden the name Harry Potter jumped out at her, and hesitantly she lifted the book out of the shelve.

"Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone," It read. Hermione opened the book to the table of contents and read,

The Boy Who Lived, 1

The Vanishing Glass, 18

The Letters from No One, 31

The Keeper of the Keys, 46

Diagon Alley, 61

The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-quarters, 88

The Sorting Hat, 113

The Potions Master, 131

The Midnight Duel, 143

Halloween, 163

Quidditch, 180

The Mirror of Erised, 194

Nicolas Flamel, 215

Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback, 228

The Forbidden Forest, 242

Through the Trapdoor, 262

The Man with Two Faces, 288

Hermione could remember what some of these titles meant to her, for instance The Potions Master, The Midnight Duel, Halloween, Quidditch, Nicholas Flamel, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback, The Forbidden Forest, and Through the Trapdoor. She picked up the next book entitled, The Chamber of Secrets, the table of contents included,

ONE: The Worst Birthday, 1

TWO: Dobby's Warning, 12

THREE: The Burrow, 24

FOUR: At Flourish and Blotts, 42

FIVE: The Whomping Willow, 65

SIX: Gilderoy Lockhart, 86

SEVEN: Mudbloods and Murmurs, 104

NINE: The Writing on the Wall, 140

TEN: The Rogue Bludger, 161

ELEVEN: The Dueling Club, 182

TWELVE: The Polyjuice Potion, 205

THIRTEEN: The Very Secret Diary, 227

FOURTEEN: Cornelius Fudge, 249

FIFTEEN: Aragog, 265

SIXTEEN: The Chamber of Secrets, 283

SEVENTEEN: The Heir of Slytherin, 306

Some of these titles jumped out at Hermione as well, like: At Flourish and Blotts, Gilderoy Lockhart, The Writing on the Wall, The Rogue Bludger, The Dueling Club, and The Polyjuice Potion. First and second years came flooding back to her, and she willed herself to look at the next book titled, The Prisoner of Azkaban. These books contents included:

ONE Owl Post, 1

TWO Aunt Marge's Big Mistake, 16

THREE the Knight Bus, 31

FOUR the Leaky Cauldron, 49

FIVE the Dementor, 69

SIX Talons and Tea Leaves 96

SEVEN the Boggart in the Wardrobe, 123

EIGHT Flight of the Fat Lady, 141

NINE Grim Defeat, 162

TEN the Marauder's Map, 183

ELEVEN the Firebolt, 211

TWELVE the Patronus, 233

THIRTEEN Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw, 252

FOURTEEN Snape's Grudge, 269

FIFTEEN the Quidditch Final, 291

SIXTEEN Professor Trelawney's Prediction, 314

SEVENTEEN Cat, Rat, and Dog, 332

EIGHTEEN Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, 349

NINETEEN the Servant of Lord Voldemort, 358

TWENTY the Dementor's Kiss, 378

TWENTY ONE Hermione's Secret, 386

TWENTY TWO Owl Post Again, 416

These titles were harder for Hermione to identify with, but the ones she did were called: The Leaky Culdron, The Dementor, The Boggart in the Wardrobe, Flight of the Fat Lady, The Firebolt, Cat Rat, and Dog, and Hermione's Secret. The last title frightened her, because she didn't have any reason to reveal her secret in third year. The next book she picked up was called, The Goblet of Fire. The titles in this book were titled:

ONE the Riddle House, 1

TWO the Scar, 16

THREE the Invitation, 26

FOUR Back to the Burrow, 39

FIVE Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, 51

SIX the Portkey, 65

SEVEN Bagman and Crouch, 75

EIGHT the Quidditch World Cup, 95

TEN Mayhem at the Ministry, 145

ELEVEN aboard the Hogwarts Express, 158

TWELVE the Triwizard Tournament, 171

THIRTEEN Mad-Eye Moody, 193

FOURTEEN the Unforgivable Curses, 209

FIFTEEN Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, 228

SIXTEEN the Goblet of Fire, 248

SEVENTEEN the Four Champions 272

EIGHTEEN the Weighing of the Wands, 288

NINETEEN the Hungarian Horntail, 313

TWENTY the First Task, 337 9

TWENTY-ONE the House-Elf Liberation Front, 363

TWENTY-TWO the Unexpected Task, 385

TWENTY-THREE the Yule Ball, 403

TWENTY-FOUR Rita Skeeter's Scoop, 433

TWENTY-FIVE the Egg and the Eye, 458

TWENTY-SIX the Second Task, 479

TWENTY-SEVEN Padfoot Returns, 509

TWENTY-EIGHT the Madness of Mr. Crouch, 535

TWENTY-NINE the Dream, 564

THIRTY the Pensieve, 581

THIRTY- ONE the Third Task, 605

THIRTY-TWO Flesh, Blood, and Bone, 636

THIRTY-THREE the Death Eaters, 644

THIRTY-FOUR Priori Incantatem, 659

THIRTY-FIVE Veritaserum, 670

THIRTY-SIX the Parting of the Ways, 692

THIRTY-SEVEN the Beginning, 716

She remembered less about this book than she did the others, but all the same she can only remember, The Quidditch World Cup, The Triwizard Tournament, The Four Champions, The First Task, The Yule Ball, Rita Skeeter's scoop, The Second Task, and The Third Task. She looked again, and saw the three remaining books on the shelf, she picked them up, one by one, and read the titles. The order of the Phoenix, The Half-Blood Prince, and The Deathly Hallows. This information made her mind whirl, but she couldn't wait to get back and read to her hearts content. When she turned around her mother was right behind her,

"Ready to go Hermione?"

"Yes Mum, I would like to get all seven of these books, they are all in a series, and are really important I get them together."

"Sure thing, your siblings are getting a few books themselves, and I know how much you like reading."

"Thanks Mum," Hermione said as she hugged her.

"Your welcome dear," She replied hugging her daughter back.

The person had been watching the same family all day. They went to lunch, bookstores, clothing shops, and many other places before resolving that they should go back to the hotel and get some dinner. This person was becoming impatient now, and he wanted to get done what had to be done. The family unloaded the bags of purchases they made throughout the afternoon unaware that someone was following them. Hermione helped her siblings out of the Van before taking bags out to hand to her brothers who so nicely offered to carry them to the rooms. Her parents were in front of the group, with her twin sisters, then her twin brother Travis followed by Noah, Madeline, and Alina. This person had to do it quick, so he whipped out his wand disillusioning himself, and just before Hermione walked over the Threshold he tripped her, stunned her, and for great measure, knocked her unconscious before disaparating. All Hermione knew was that she hit the ground hard before her world went black.

Julie and Seth Granger pushed the stroller of their 6-month-babies into the elevator followed by the other Granger children. They had a quiet ride up to the tenth floor and as they exited Julie counted only 6 children.

"Seth, where is Hermione?" She asked her husband.

"She's... Oh! um..." his face faltered, "Not here."

"Travis, can you go put down your bags in our room, and then go see if your twin is downstairs?" Travis did what he was told, and after a good 20 minute search he came back empty handed. Julie and Seth took the Van and drove around the city to look in every place they went. They found nothing, and after there hour of searching was complete they went back to the hotel and loaded up the kids to go home.

Around an hour and a half later the Granger Van pulled into the garage. All of the kids got out grabbing whatever they could and sticking it in the house. Another half an hour past, and Julie was in the car on her way to Kendra's She knew that Kendra would have the perfect solution. She pushed her car up the gravel hill until she made it to the top. Julie got out and ran up the steps in a hurry and rang the doorbell furiously.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A man's voice boomed. The door opened, and there in the doorway stood Edward Davidson. When he saw who it was, he smiled and opened the door wider to let her in.

"What a pleasant surprise Julie, I thought you were in Latvia on vacation?"

"I was, but something terrible happened, and we had to come back straight away."

"Terrible?" Kendra asked as she came up behind her husband."

"Yes Kendra, Hermione's gone missing!" And that was the last straw, Julie finally broke down.

"Hermione, what!" Holly shouted.

"She's missing," Kendra told her daughter.

"Should I alert the Order Mum?"

"Yes, hurry." Kendra said with urgency in her voice.

In an instant Holly aparated just outside the wards of the Burrow, and then changed immediately into a phoenix. She took flight and flew through the open Kitchen window. In her haste She forgot what she was doing and she so gracefully landed on Lily's head before hopping off transforming immediately behind her. James followed the movements with a seekers eye, and was horrified when his niece was transformed into her human form. As for the other occupants of the dinner table, they were in shock. Holly brushed off her robes, and whistled over all the commotion she just caused. Everyone stopped at once, and looked at her with murderous glares.

"I hate to interrupt dinner and all, but I've got some horrible news." She said shakily. It was just now hitting her, her best friend was kidnapped, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Holly, what is it," James prompted. They all saw the fear in her eyes as she tried to fight off tears.

"Hermione was kidnapped this afternoon in Latvia where her family was vacationing." Holly was shaking violently now, and despite them knowing anything about the girl, Lily, Joanna, Rochelle, Molly, and James got up to console her. They all knew that this was no laughing matter, and no tricks were played because it took them the good part of an hour to calm her down. James picked her up, and carried her into the living room to sit on the couch. He let her cry. He knew Hermione meant so much to her, so they all let her cry. Another hour later when she was able to form coherent sentences, she lifted her arms and put them around his neck. On the couch beside them, Molly and Lily sat patiently waiting for explanations.

"Sorry," She sniffled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for dear," Molly assured her as Lily nodded in agreement.

"It all just caught up with me so fast in there..." James put a finger to her lips, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Holls, she was your best friend."

"Yeah but..." She started,

"No buts," Lily interjected, "We believe you." Lily said soothingly as she stroked the blond curls. Holly was over whelmed, and in one fluid motion she leaned over quickly and wrapped her arms around Lily's neck burrowing her face into Lily's red hair. Lily just wrapped both arms around in response and took her off James' lap. At that instant another couple set of footsteps entered the Kitchen door, and in a second Julie and Kendra were standing beside the sofa.

"She finally broke down,? Kendra asked James, but it wasn't James who answered,

"She did a second after she told us," Lily said. Kendra's eyes moved from James' face to rest on her sister-in-law's. In her arms Holly was still trying to calm herself down. Kendra sat down on the arm of the sofa, and rubbed Holly's back in slow circles.

"So, I'm going to assume you're Kendra?" Lily questioned.

"Yes Lily, I am Kendra." She replied. Holly then lifted her tearstained face to face her mother.

"Holls, come here," Kendra said gently. Holly gave Lily one last appreciative squeeze, and then let her mother's arms comfort her. All of the children came in one by one, and the adults decided that they would start the search first thing in the morning. This would give there minds time to think clearly.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This was an exhausting chapter to finish, and I hope you enjoyed it. Just to remind you, I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I encourage you to tell me what you thought in a review!


	11. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own it! So please don't lock me in a closet!

A/N: Hello all readers! Yes, I am actually back after a week, to give you this chapter. I don't know how long my weekly updates will last, but enjoy it while you can. I will be honest with you that if I had kept my weekly updates from the beginning I would be finished Monday with this story. But now that life got in the way, I am only on this chapter, and I'll try to keep these updates as frequent. But seeing as how I don't have many reviews, I have no idea what any of you think of this story. I just wanted to say thank you to my friend Herbie who I let read the last chapter before everyone else. He just reminded me of something, and I was actually able to fix it before I put up the chapter! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11: Aftermath

Restless sleep took over the burrow the night of the 14th. The heavy atmosphere in each room could not be cut with the darkest spell. It was eleven at night, and the only people still awake were Lily and James. James kept looking at the kitchen door to Lily, to his shoes and back again for the past hour. Lily just sat beside her husband with a sorrowful look. James' head was whirling with questions that he knew couldn't be answered right now. His niece was upset by her friend's disappearance. All the order knew was that it had to be a Death Eater attack. They would probably be taking the case in the office, but then again a school aged girl may not be high on the list for the aurors. He also could not believe his niece actually came here and exposed herself to the others. He knew now that he couldn't keep the family from Lily for much longer, but there was nothing he could do about it. With a lift of his head he looked at the door where his niece and sister left through, and then looked at his wife where she actually comforted Holly, and then looked at his shoes. This was just a horrible day.

Lily sat on the couch beside her husband as he sat in a dazed position. She couldn't believe she got to meet Holly tonight of all days. Her best friend was kidnapped, and she was a mess because of it. Lily knew it had to be the work of Death Eaters. This confused her though, because although Hermione was a bright girl she couldn't see what Voldemort wanted with her. Lily's mind moved back to Holly, and her mother. The older members of the order always just mentioned her, not explaining who she is and how she fits in with all of us. They were both likable people, but she couldn't see why Kendra and Holly are such a secret. She looked at her husband still making his rounds with his head. Door, me, shoes; door, me, shoes; door, me, shoes; door, me, shoes. She knew he was just as confused about this entire thing as she was, so she left him to think. We all are going to need to have time to think today. Sunday's were usually happy days in the Burrow, but that wasn't going to be the case today. The clock struck midnight, and she noticed the fatigue setting in.

The couple went to bed shortly after one in the morning to attempt to get some sleep. The first light anyone saw on the 15th was a dull gray sky. The women were up with tired eyes at 8:00. They made breakfast in silence mumbling things like,

"Pass the knife,"

"Pass the egg carton,"

"Can this be washed so I can use it in a minute?"

Nine o'clock came around when the men woke up, and they decided to help their wives get the children up. Everyone made it down one by one seating themselves at the enlarged table. Various newspapers were strewn amongst the adults while they ate in silence.

"Hey, look at this everyone." Sirius said. "I was looking in the obituaries and saw that there were 5 unexplained deaths that police are having trouble explaining to the muggles." The rustling of papers followed so they could see what Sirius was talking about.

"It says that none of the other family members were harmed," Lily observed.

"That must stink to lose those few kids so close to there family. We've lost someone too, but she's older." Joanna commented.

The adults looked at one another with apprehension. Those deaths could be because of wizards, and they had a good idea which wizards were behind it. They would all keep an eye on the Muggle papers to make sure more deaths weren't occurring in large numbers. This is just one more thing that the Order had to worry about. Also because of Hermione's disappearance they tightened the wards on the Burrow. It finally reached 10 in the morning for the residents. It was cleaning day for everyone. De-knoming the garden; washing clothes, walls, floors, carpets; basically, a major wash down for every surface in the place. A complete scrub down is what the burrow needed after having so many people live under one roof. They cleaned until lunch, and cleaned after lunch. By dinner time the place was cleaner than when everyone came to visit. With no time for play all the kids were not the happiest when they came to dinner. The adults kept reassuring them that they would only have to wait until next Sunday to do this all over again, and that there was always tomorrow to play a Quidditch game.

After dinner, all of the kids went gloomily upstairs to get cleaned up and all of the Hogwarts students and alumni congregated in one bedroom to talk.

"I hope the adults will be able to find Hermione," Clayton said.

"Don't we all," Harry added.

"They will find her. It will just take some time though." Bill tried to assure.

"Where do you guys think they took her?" Gracie asked. They all sat in silence.

"Do you think that Holly girl might know?" Dale put out.

"If she did then we wouldn't have to look for her, now would we," Neil chastised.

"That's true," Dale said.

"Is there anything any of us can do to help?" Fred and George wondered aloud.

"Unfortunately I don't think so boys," Bill said, "I know we all want to help, but just let the order take care of it."

"So just ignore that anything has happened?" Jane said, "If Holly gets to help, why can't we? She's still a teenager."

"Dumbledore apparently trusts her with what information she has." Ron added.

"Obviously," Neville said sourly.

"She's blind!" Carianna exclaimed, "He trusts someone who can't see what the world she is doing."

"Have any of you ever met this girl before?" Harry questioned with fury in his eyes. The room was silent except that Bill nodded his head. "Well, I have. Do you guys remember when that blue phoenix came to deliver that message?" They all nodded there heads again, and then Harry continued, "That's when I met her, and she is more smart than she looks."

"Harry is right everyone, we all know that she is keeping something from the wizarding world, and it may be the thing that can destroy Voldemort." Bill interjected before anyone could argue.

"So why doesn't she share it with the order?" Anastasia asked.

"She is." Bill replied.

"Then if she knows this great secret, why doesn't she just tell the order what to do?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"It probably has to do with them getting all the information at once, and then she's afraid that they will try to find another way around it." Everyone was silent for a moment before Kira asked,

"So she wants them to do it how the book suggests?"

"I'm thinking that, and if the Death Eaters are trying to get any information out of anyone, they get it in pieces so it doesn't make sense." Bill responded.

"She wants to confuse Voldemort?" Christopher queried in awe.

"Looks like it."

"So, if he gets the information bit by bit then it will lead him to think the opposite, or something totally different from the truth?" Kevin Asked.

"Exactly," Bill praised.

"Are we the only ones who know this?" Dustin asked.

"We are probably the only ones who see what Holly's doing." Bill said.

"The rest of the adults are completely oblivious?" Nattily questioned.

"Not oblivious, just annoyed that they don't have all the puzzle pieces and Holly does." Bill confirmed.

"Figuratively, they aren't able to piece everything together, because Holly is keeping large bits from them?" Emma wondered.

"They can find the information out for themselves; they have decided to have Holly inform them when she feels they need to be informed." Bill said.

"What happens if she doesn't give the information they need when they need it?" Wen Wei asked.

"I don't know Wen Wei, I don't know." Bill said with a sigh.

It was nearing nine o'clock in the evening, and Harry's scar hurt. He knew that Voldemort was up to something, but he didn't know what. All the other kids were still talking animatedly with Bill, but his scar hurt too much to concentrate any more. As he sat with his scar hurting, he heard Emma ask.

"What happens if we can't find Hermione?" His scar flared painfully.

"We will find her, one way or another." Bill assured. The scar flared again, and he clapped his hand to his forehead. Ron looked over to Harry with concern.

"What's wrong," Ron asked.

"It just hurts badly," He said in agony.

"Do you want anyone to go get one of your parents?" He asked.

"No, it'll eventually pass." Harry said as another burst of pain ripped through his scar, and it was hard for him to keep conscious. Anastasia looked at Harry with concern now, and he fought against the pain.

"Ron," She started timidly, "Shouldn't we go get Lily and James?"

"He doesn't want them, or the attention." Ron said. Anastasia pitied him a little, and she knew that Ron was right. Another burst of pain ripped through the scar, and Harry lost consciousness.

The scene formed around him when a cold chill ran up his spine. He saw two cloaked figures round the corner into a neighborhood. A loud bang issued from one of the wands. Out of fright the parents and children of this quiet neighborhood stepped out of there houses to see what the commotion was all about. A cold voice rang out,

"Good evening all Muggles,"

The people in this place looked to one another in fright, because they didn't know who this cloaked man was referring too, "muggle." Voldemort continued.

"Do you know why Lord Voldemort has decided to grace you with his presence?" He asked.

The residence looked to one another again, they had no idea why he was here, and what this whole Lord business was about.

"I have come here to kill ten people, and only ten."

"Look here mister," One man said, "You have no right coming to our neighborhood and saying that you will kill just ten."

"Crusio!" Voldemort shouted as he brandished his wand, and that was what set the rest of them in a rage of shouts. The other cloaked man raised his wand and it too emitted a loud bang. At once everyone was silent and Voldemort let the curse up.

"Anyone else want to defy Lord Voldemort like this worthless muggle?" Voldemort said with an evil glint in his eyes. No one dared to move. Voldemorts other companion shot a green ball of light toward a mother holding a baby, and before that could sink in he shot another ball of green light toward another mother holding a baby.

"Two down." Voldemort said in a high cold laugh. Both mothers and fathers were crying over the infants they had lost. Sometime during the commotion a man entered his house and emerged with a shotgun. Voldemort eyed it warily, and after the man attempted to shoot, Voldemort blew it to pieces. Another two green balls of light hit two more people in quick succession. They looked to be the oldest kids on that street.

"Four down," Voldemort laughed again in his cold hard voice. More crying followed the deaths of the four lifeless bodies. A woman stood up, and said,

"I demand you leave now!" She was in a fit of tears. Voldemort still laughed, and the other figure shot two more balls of light toward two elderly people. The residence on this street had enough and one was brave to try and knock the second figure out with a baseball bat. The bat was blown to pieces and then two more balls of green hit a boy and a girl on opposite sides of the street.

"Eight!" Voldemort shouted, "I have killed eight of the people I want to kill tonight, and you muggles cannot do a thing about it." He said in his quiet high pitched voice. Again the other cloaked figure shot two, and the final, green balls of light hit a middle-aged woman and man on opposite sides of the street. Voldemort took pleasure in putting up the dark marks over each of the ten houses before cackling with glee and the two figures disappeared.

Harry woke with a raging headache. The thing he just witnessed was terrifying. Ten muggles killed just because Voldemort wanted it. He then noticed that he was lying in a bed sweating madly, and his breathing was irregular. He sat up in bed, but four pairs of hands pushed him back down, and another set of hands was massaging his stiff neck and shoulders. A lamp flickered on somewhere in the room. A figure put Harry's glasses back on his face, and when his vision came back into focus he saw blue eyes, blond hair, and a kind face.

"Holly!" He shouted as he jumped up in surprise. A pair of four hands pushed him down again, the hands of his mother and father. They sat on the bed next to him waiting to see if anything was going to happen.

"Scar hurt?" Holly questioned.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"You gave us quite a scare," His mother said with concern written all over her tone.

"Yes, you did," James said worried.

"How long was I passed out for?" Harry asked the room at large.

"About an hour…" Someone answered that Harry didn't know. He again lifted his head up to see who it was, but this time Holly gently pulled him back down.

"It was just my Mum," She said. Harry relaxed, and then asked,

"Who else is in here?"

"Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Rochelle, Clayton, Anastasia, Dustin, Nattily, Remus, Joanna, Neil, Christopher, Kevin, Alice, Frank, Gracie, Dale, Neville, Kira, Kendra, Lilly, Holly, Kelly, Nathaniel, Gabriel, Jane, Carianna, Emma and Wen Wei." James answered as he looked to make sure he wasn't missing anyone. Harry just groaned, and covered his eyes before saying,

"Too many people."

"We were all just worried about you," Holly said. There was nothing Harry could say to that. "Do you have a headache still?" She asked.

"No. It and my scar are not hurting any more." Holly stood up, and sat in the chair behind the bed.

"Can you tell us what you remember?" James questioned, and at that moment Harry recounted everything including the deaths.

It was all shocking for them that ten more muggles were killed, and now they knew how it happened. All they could do was wait and check the muggle newspapers in the morning.

"I wonder who the other Death Eater is," Holly wondered aloud. Everyone just looked at her, and then Lily said,

"We'll never know, unless Harry can tell us more about the other person, and sense they didn't speak, it would be pointless to retrieve the memory."

"Very true, it's just..." Holly started to say, but Lily cut her off.

"... Not how any of us expected to find this information out. Oh, and Holly?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Did any of this happen in your source, you know, the one you are sharing with Dumbledore?" She asked in a hopeful tone. Holly looked down at Harry for a moment before replying,

"No, nothing like this happened in my source, although people were killed, it just wasn't in this large amount this soon."

"Huh?" Lily said in confusion.

"In this point in time where my source is concerned Voldemort kept things quiet for the longest time. Actually, he kept things quiet for a year after his rebirth."

"So no killings?" James asked.

"No, there were killings and disappearances, but not this frequent, and they happened over the course of the year." Everyone was silent after those last words. The adults just looked to one another with apprehension, and a short while later Lily Joanna Rochelle and molly suggested that everyone go to bed.

"What are we going to do about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We will look for her in the morning," James assured him. The task that awaited them in the morning was going to be a grueling one and they knew it. After the children were in bed, Kendra and her family left to give the residence of the Burrow privacy.

A/N: Just reminding you that I may update in a weeks time if I get just one review, and no to all my friends, your "phone" reviews don't count! So, all you fanfiction readers review! Oh, and just a reminder that I'm still looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone is interested, just PM me. Review!


	12. The Search for Hermione

Disclaimer: Get your hands off of me! I told you I don't own it! I don't want to be locked in the closet!

A/N: I just finished this chapter at 3:40 pm on May 31, 2009, and I'm just now putting in the author's notes and the disclaimer. I would like to thank my one review Melora for the review, and I would like to let you know that the URL didn't completely come threw. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. So, this author's note is just to tell you that I have two weeks of school left before summer break. Hopefully I can get a lot written, and not have to have you guys wait all through September, October, and November. At this rate, by the end of November, I should have chapters 13-38 finished... 13 will be up next Monday if I get enough reviews. See the authors note at the end for more details. O, and if this chapter makes my screen reader stop working for the third time when I do a spelling and grammar check, I'm going to murder Microsoft word! JK really, I just feel like doing it… Blah, it just did again, so lets try again, shall we?… Blah, blah blah, blah blah, ok, I'm finished trying to get it to work. This time when Jaws stopped reading, I actually got it back before I rebooted the computer, but it decides to tell me, "you cannot terminate Microsoft word, because you have a dialog box open. Go to Microsoft word and exit the dialog box before exiting Microsoft word." Ok, you stupid computer, I would do what you told me, but the problem is, you! Won't! let! Me! Anyway, I'm not going to finish editing this chapter, so if any of you have a problem with it, maybe you could become my beta? I'm looking for one, ya know. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 12: The Search for Hermione

Another sad morning came early on the 12th of July. The Burrow was quiet and action was minimal this early. The adults were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, and reading the newspaper. The only news that drew attention to the readers was the article on St. Mungos financial status losing 200 gallions, and the ingredients stock has been raided. In the muggle newspapers there was the deaths of ten people from the ages of babies to the elderly. It was shocking to actually see it for themselves that what Harry saw last night came true.

These days it seemed that the Order was having trouble keeping up with the tragedies going on around them. They first had Hermione come up missing, and now the Daily Prophet says that there financial and ingredient stock has started dwindling. They only had so many members, and now they needed all of them to help with the search. It was frustrating that many people were willing to believe that Voldemort wasn't alive again. The Order knew that it would take time before Voldemort gained control of the ministry.

Breakfast was a quiet ordeal that morning. The entire Order took the day off work to look for Hermione, and the heavy atmosphere intensified the quietness. After breakfast the rest of the order arrived. Since Julie and Seth were the only people who weren't magic, they offered to stay at the Burrow to watch the kids. When everyone was lined up outside, Mad-Eye Moody took charge like he used to do.

"We have 33 people to cover europe," He started to say in a vigil tone, "Dumbledore and I figure it should take us three days with this many people, but we have to spread them out so the ministry doesn't suspect anything." He finished as he made his magical eye roam over each member. They all stood with blank expressions, and stared ahead with the blood in their veins rapidly running in anticipation. Moody held up a map of europe, and pointed to each dot in turn telling who was going where. Inside the house the older kids who were of age stood in the kitchen at the window.

"Are you sure that three people will be enough to cover all of these places?" James questioned.

"I wish we had more people, but sense we don't, it'll have to do." He replied. At that moment the back door opened, and out stepped the older children.

"If you need extra help, we are willing to do so," Fred said. Molly looked murderous,

"No, none of you are going to risk your life today."

"But why not Mum, we are of age," George said.

"You know, they can't be stopped from helping, they are of age after all." Holly said, but her words were drown out by the other parents protests. A few minutes past, and then Holly had enough. She let out a ear-piercing whistle, and the garden fell silent at once.

"I said," She started with force, "We cannot stop them, they are of legal age." Holly ended in a conversational tone. Lily's eyes flashed, and her temper was raising,

"Are you trying to tell me that 17-year-old students should join us today?"

"Why not, because they are of age, like I said earlier, and lets not forget that I'm the youngest here, and you guys don't seem to be kicking me out."

"Your her best friend, and you know her better than we do." Lily answered.

"That doesn't matter, I am 19, Percy is 19, Clayton is 18, Gracie and Dale are almost 18, Neil is 17, and so are Fred, George, Jane, and Kelly, so what does it matter, we are all of the age of 17."

"So you think we should let them come?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I think they should come." Holly said in a firm tone. Moody cut in, and said,

"We can take them, it's more people, and we need it. Holly is right, we can't stop them if they want to help." As moody took command again he started shouting,

"Myself, Elphias, James, and Mondungus, will cover the scene of the crime in Latvia. Dumbledore, Emmeline, Jane, and Neil will cover Estonia. Alice, Fabian, Joanna, and Tonks will cover Belarus. Arthur, Flitwick, Kelly, and Percy will cover Ukraine. Bill, Frank, Kendra, and Remus will cover Moldova. Caradoc, Fred, Kingsley, and Rochelle will cover Romania. Charlie, George, Lily Potter, and Hagrid will cover Turkey. Clayton, Gideon, Lilly Davidson, and Sirius will cover Bulgaria. Dale, Gracie, Marlene, and Sturgis will cover Macedonia. Dedalus, Hestia, and McGonagall will cover Finland. Last but not least, Dorcas, Holly, and molly will cover Lithuania.

Each group exited the gate one at a time, and aparated to the assigned destinations. James, Elphias, Mondungus, and Moody aparated into the parking lot of the hotel where the Grangers stayed. They entered the building, keeping their wands in their sleeves as they cast spells over everything. The only sign of magic came from the entryway to the hotel. They went upstairs to the room where the Grangers stayed, but they found no magic used. Back down stairs the men huddled in a group.

"The only magical traces we can find here is the disillusioning charm, a stunner, and disaparation." James said.

"Where is the trace?" Moody asked.

"Outside the door of this hotel." He replied.

"Are there any more magical traces in this hotel?" Moody asked.

"Not that I see." Elphias said, and James nodded in agreement.

"We should probably look around outside for more magical traces." Mondungus suggested.

"Good thinking." Moody complimented. As they circled the entire land of Latvia, they realized it was getting dark. The only other magical traces they found were beside bookstores, clothing shops, and restaurants.

They were one of the first to be back besides Bill, frank, Kendra, and Remus. An hour past, before everyone was safely back at the Burrow. Everyone sat at the kitchen table in silence before Dumbledore stood up and asked,

"Group one, what did you find in Latvia." Moody nudged James in the side to have him speak.

"At the hotel we found a disillusionment charm, a stunner, and disaparition. Around the city we found aparition traces around restaurants, clothing stores and bookstores."

"Does anyone else have information to share with us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we looked for any strong magic, or dark magic, and found a few traces besides the obvious aparition." Kendra said, "But there were traces of unexplained blood, and we took it to a lab of a friend of mine to see if it could be identified."

Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment before saying, "It's a start, but if Hermione was tortured by things such as any type of breaking the skin we all know a simple scourgify would get it all up."

"Yes, but you never know if they'll remember to do the spell every time." Holly interrupted.

"What makes you think that Holly?" Moody asked. Holly huffed in exasperation,

"Am I the only one who knows that Death Eaters want to torture, and make the rest of us suffer?"

"They don't want to make themselves that obvious though Holls," James said. Holly just banged her head on the table before saying,

"My older brother is apart of there ranks, of course they are careless. They want to torture, they want to make everyone suffer in plain sight. Remember the event Harry saw when he passed out?"

"Yes but..." Rochelle started.

"No but's!" Holly exclaimed, "Don't you guys see? They are trying to make me suffer--not Julie and Seth--not Harry and Ron--not even the rest of the order! They want me! And me only. I have the knowledge they do not, I have the knowledge to know what destroys Voldemort, and they want it. I however am not giving up easily--I will not let them get the knowledge--I will, with anyone who wants to help, give him possible solutions to keep his immortality, but they will be deceiving. By the end of this summer, he will be dead, I will make sure he knows that you don't mess with the Potters under my watch."

"Holly!" Dumbledore said firmly, "Calm down please. You may know all this information, but we do not."

"Any more news?" Moody asked. Kingsleys deep voice echoed in the silence.

"Like the Moldova group we searched for dark magic, and regular magic alike. The only odd thing we found was a large abandon building that had a lot of magic, from crucio, to hover charms. Inside the building, there was a specific wall that looked like magic put it back together."

"Could you see the outline of the magic?" Dumbledore asked.

"We did, and it looked like it was banged into more than it should hold." Kingsley answered.

"Why do you think this has anything to do with Hermione?" Moody asked.

"It looks to be the size of her body that was thrown into the wall." Kingsley said.

"Anyone else find evidence?" Dumbledore asked for the third time. Sirius was the one who spoke next.

"We found the same as everyone else. The dark magic and the non dark magic. The thing we found were tufts of hair in this building. It was stuck between steel doors, twisted in food processors, and underneath all heavy objects, and twisted in anything that could pull hair out.."

"This pertains to Hermione how?" Dumbledore asked for the last time that night.

"It was the same color of her hair." He said.

"With all the evidence we found today, we can assume she was cut, and left to bleed, beaten to put more bruises on her body, and yanked around by her hair for even more pain." Dumbledore summarized.

"That's all we know, if the findings are from Hermione." Kingsley said.

The dinner preparations were underway after the short meeting. The Davidson and Granger families went home after Dumbledore made sure that he would be seeing Holly the next day in his office. Molly kept insisting they stay to eat, but Kendra said that they would if the time were earlier, and she has to get a few kids to bed. Dinner was quiet at the Burrow that night. They told the children that they found leads, but nothing absolute. They do not know where she really is, because the Death Eaters keep moving her.

"How is Holly taking this?" Harry asked.

"She got a tad pissed when we didn't know how the Death Eaters worked."

"Why?" Harry wondered.

"We suspect that Hermione has been severely cut, and it left some unexplained blood in a building, and it wasn't all cleaned up. She says that sometimes they aren't as careful as they should be."

"Hmmm," was all Harry could say. A good five minutes past in silence before Harry asked, "Do we know what Voldemort wants with Hermione?"

"We think he is trying to get under Holly's skin. You know she has the knowledge he wants, but she's not willing to give it up very easily.

"Well, at least we know it's safe--for now." He said.

It was late, and the adults knew it, but they didn't have the heart to put the Hogwarts students to bed just yet. They were sitting in the living room playing chess or exploding snap, but conversation was alive.

"So, who's excited to go back to school?" Clayton asked. Everyone looked at him like he had three heads, as he popped a bertie bott every flavor bean into his mouth.

Gracie reached over and grabbed some drooble's best blowing gum before exclaiming, "You are looking forward to going back to school in this mess?" She ended with a pop of the gum.

"Assuming we make it out alive we will have to continue our education." Dale finished for his twin, "And, can someone pass me a chocolate frog?"

"At least we would be in the safest place any of us know." Clayton responded. They all abandon the game of exploding snap to talk easier.

"And what about our parents? If we would be in the safest place, where would they be?" Neil wondered as he tossed the chocolate frog over to Dale.

"They can defend themselves." Clayton argued.

"Wait a minute!" Fred exclaimed.

"You mean to tell us," George continued grabbing a pumpkin pasty, for himself and a cauldron cake for his twin.

"That because they are adults," Fred cut in with food in his mouth.

"They don't need protection?" George finished the question spraying a few people with bits of pasty in the process.

"And if they don't need protection," Fred started up the next question.

"Why did we go with them," George said.

"And more importantly," Fred continued.

"Why did you go with them to help search for Hermione?" George finished.

"Iewww! Fred, George, that was gross! Can you two please talk after you swallow your food?" Anastasia complained.

"Hey, I got Bridget Wenlock in my chocolate frog card," Dale said. The room went silent before Clayton answered,

"They need protection, but they have each other and we are just under qualified witches and wizards. As for your second question I went with them because they needed help, and I didn't want to sit around all day wondering what was going on. I know none of us would have been very happy if they didn't let us join." He finished.

"Good, because for a minute there we thought you were trying to back down. Like today was just too much for our under qualified brains." Jane retorted grabbing a liquorice wand.

"I never said it was under qualified." He huffed.

"Well then, don't sound so scared to face the danger we all will have to face eventually." Ron interrupted before the argument could fly into full swing, and he grabbed a pepper imp off the candy table.

"Besides Clayton, you won't be at the front of the fight. You know the adults will make absolutely sure of it." Neville put in, "Carianna, can you pass me a chocolate ball?.

She passed him a chocolate ball before saying, "He's right," Carianna said.

"I'm not sure if the adults will let any of us fight in the battle, but I'm almost certain that I've got to be the one who destroys him. So, no one but myself will be at the front of the battle in the end." Harry said as he sucked on a sugar quill thoughtfully, and handed a jelly slug to Anastasia.

"Are you sure that's how it has to be Harry?" Anastasia asked.

"Pretty positive." He responded.

"So, who wants to finish our game of exploding snap?" Clayton interrupted. The students played the game well into the night, and the only thing that kept them company was the candy and butterbeer. Around 3 in the morning the adults shewed everyone upstairs before heading to bed themselves. The last things Harry remembered thinking before he drifted off to sleep were the hopes that they would find Hermione soon before she came up dead, or severely injured.

A/N: Thank you for all of you who read, and not reviewed. Now that I got my one review, I now ask of you only two more reviews. And again, the friends of mine who are reading this don't count... lol. Anyway, read, review, and tell me what you think!


	13. A Talk with Dumbledore, Year 2

Disclaimer: Aaaaaaaaaaaah not the closet please! I don't own the characters, I promise!

A/N: I have not received my two reviews so I am posting two weeks later. It was actually a good thing for me that I didn't get the two reviews, because I was too busy studying for my own exams, and finishing up a 7-10 research paper. I am out for the summer, and hopefully I can write more. I am headed off to Illinois on the twenty-fourth with my friend Kate, and we are staying there for two weeks. I should be able to write while I'm there as well, but we'll see if I get any time to myself. I would like to thank Flying Chrissy for adding me to her author alert, Story alert, and favorite authors lists, and for the wonderful review!

Chapter 13: A talk with Dumbledore, Year 2

It was July 17, and the day Albus Dumbledore would talk to Holly about the books. Dumbledore has already lived through the first four years of Harry's career at Hogwarts, and he couldn't imagine how different it would be from the real thing. He sat in his office looking over the list of new students. A knock interrupted his thoughts, and with a sigh he called out,

"Enter."

In stepped the minister of magic.

"Good morning Cornelius," Dumbledore greeted politely.

"Albus," Fudge greeted, "Have you found a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Not yet," Dumbledore responded.

"Well, I have a person who is more than qualified for the position, and I think she should be appointed now because you have not found anyone so far. Have you not been looking?" Fudge spluttered.

"I have my dear Minister, but since Voldemort is back, that has been low on my things to do." Dumbledore said.

"He is not alive!" Fudge shouted.

"You may appoint this person to my school, but don't expect me to stop looking for ways to destroy Voldemort, because I am not ignoring the truth." He said giving Fudge a fierce stare.

"Well then, Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary will come here and teach Defense against the Dark Arts starting on September first."

"And on another note, what are you going to do about these unexplained deaths?"

Fudge was quiet for a moment, and then said,

"What can I say, it's probably some disease that we don't need."

"Cornelius, there is no sign of a fight. They are all unscathed. That is what the reports say." Dumbledore said.

"And they want us to do?" He asked.

"Right now there have been 30 deaths in the last three days, what are you going to do about the witnesses." Dumbledore wondered.

"I suppose I need to talk to the Muggle Minister." He said reluctantly.

"I think that would be a good idea, and I also think that the obliviators need to do there job as well." Dumbledore suggested.

"Ok, Ok, I'll get right on that when I get back." Fudge said completely flustered.

"Good, glad we are on some kind of common ground. And, I will see Dolores on September first."

Fudge just nodded his head, and left the office.

This Tuesday morning saw the Burrow alive with the sounds of adults getting themselves ready for work. The previous day's findings were disheartening, but they knew when the time was right the evidence would show itself. Molly was at the stove fixing heaps and heaps of breakfast for the Aurors, Healers, obliviators, and the other ministry workers. James and Lily were the first to enter the Kitchen besides the major cook of the house. Just then, a few large Owls swooped in through the window carrying newspapers. One Owl landed in front of James, and one in front of Molly. The other Owls gathered on the table waiting for the other occupants to claim there papers. James fished a few coins out of his cloak, and dropped them into the pouch. That Owl and the one who arrived for Molly left out of the open window. Lily took a sip of coffee before unfolding the newspaper beside her plate. Joanna and Remus were the next adults to enter the Kitchen.

"The paper came already?" Remus asked. Lily looked up from her paper and porridge and absentmindedly answered,

"Mmmhmmm,"

Joanna paid the Owl, and opened the paper to read with her best friend. Molly sat a plate of breakfast in front of each person before returning to the stove.

"Joanna look at this," Lily said.

"What?" She asked.

"Look at the obituary." Lily said. Joanna went to the said page before exclaiming,

"Fifteen unexplained deaths?"

"What!" James exclaimed, "Lily, let me see that."

Lily handed the paper over to her husband, and waited.

"We have enough work to do as it is, please tell me we aren't going to be assigned to this task." He complained.

"James, you know as well as I do that they won't do anything about these deaths." His wife said confidently.

"Well, in one way I hope we find who is doing it, but on the other hand I really don't want to be assigned to more work."

A few minutes past before Sirius and Rochelle entered the Kitchen. Sirius slumped into a chair at the table, and poured himself some orange juice. Rochelle on the other hand paid the delivery Owl, and went to stand beside Molly. All that could be heard were the clang of silverware, sips and thuds of mugs, and rustling of papers. It was nearing 8:00 when the employed exited the Burrow to aparate to work.

In another part of Europe, in a large building, a girl is huddled in the corner of a dingy room. Her hair was matted with grime, and her form was very petite. She looked undernourished, and that was proven true when a small tray was slid under the door and it held a slice of bread and an ounce of water. The girl fumbled in the dark toward the door to get the food that the monsters left for her. The water always had dirt in it, and the bread was always starting to mold, but this was all she had till her friends and family found her. She carefully ate the insufficient food, and as she swallowed the bit the door banged open--in stepped Yaxley.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked. In a weak voice the girl said,

"No."

"When will you be ready to tell the Dark Lord your secret?" He tried again.

"Never." The girl just lied, because she didn't have a secret, and if she had, she didn't have the time to read any of it.

"Crucio,"

Yaxley cast the spell with no emotion, and he only let the girl go when she stopped screaming.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked for the third time. The girl shuddered,

"No," She said again in her even weaker voice.

By noon, Davidson Manor was alive in action. Kendra was making lunch while her children were playing outside. During her musings she heard the living room fire roar into life.

"Kendra?"

"Yes?" she shouted.

"Mind if I come and talk for a minute?"

"Come on through Molly." Kendra hollered back. Another whooshing sound followed the response.

"Where are you?" Molly asked.

"Downstairs in the Kitchen." She responded with a smile. She heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Good afternoon," Molly greeted. Kendra turned around to face the woman.

"How's life at the Burrow?" Kendra asked. Molly smiled good naturedly,

"It's... Crowded." She said.

"I bet. That house of yours wasn't meant to hold so many people."

"No, it wasn't."

At that moment the sliding glass door flew open. Molly jumped, and Kendra was completely unaffected by the noise.

"How do you not flinch?" Molly asked.

"When you have as many children as I do, you get used to all the banging," She smiled.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" The little girl shouted. Kendra turned from the stove.

"Yes Molly?"

"Help! Help! Help! Holly and Lilly are chasing me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she barreled into her mother. Lilly was the first to enter the house, in a singsong voice she called,

"O Mooooooooolly."

Holly followed, and in the same singsong voice she called,

"Siiiiiiiiiiiissy." And in unison, they both sang,

"Come out come out where ever you are."

Mrs. Weasley just watched in amusement. Holly and Lilly walked over to their mother, and stood on either side of her. In fright, Molly hid behind her mother. Holly and Lilly looked at each other before Holly inhaled deeply.

"I think I smell a little child." She said afterward.

"I think your right." Lilly confirmed after inhaling herself.

"But where could the little human be?" They asked together. Lilly reached behind her mother to give her a one armed hug. Holly followed her example, and Kendra just put her arms around her children's shoulders. Lilly's arm dropped, and collided with bushy hair.

"I found the little girl!" Lilly exclaimed. Holly's arm dropped as well, and in one swift movement, the two girls lifted Molly over there mother's head, and set her gently down on the floor. Molly screamed in terror of being lifted so high off the ground. Kendra smiled at her children's antics, and smacked the girls on the back of the head.

"Leave your sister alone. You guys are not vampires."

"But Mum." Holly whined. Kendra just smacked her again and said,

"Go get your siblings. Lunch is almost ready."

After following her mother's orders, and eating lunch, Holly was on her way to the meeting with Dumbledore.

The walk from Hogsmeade was kind of depressing for Holly, because of what happened on July First. It was a beautiful day, and Holly could not help but to enjoy the blue skies and sunshine. Professor McGonagall waited for her at the gates to the castle. They walked in companionable silence all the way to the great oak doors. The entry hall was quiet except for the footsteps of the two occupants, and the scratching of Holly's cane against the stone. The password was given to the gargoyle, and Holly ascended the winding staircase to the Headmaster's office. She stepped out on to the landing, and before she could knock on the door Dumbledore said,

"Enter."

Once inside the office, Holly was seated in front of the desk.

"So which book shall we talk about today?" Dumbledore asked.

"We will be discussing book two if that's alright."

"Perfectly fine my dear, perfectly fine. So where does this book start off?" He asked, and reassured.

"We start in the summer before Harry's second year. The book starts out reminding us of what happened in the previous book, and it begins on July 31. The Dursley's have a dinner guest this night, and Harry is miserable because he has to stay in his room pretending he doesn't exist. The Dursley's also happened to forget that this was Harry's birthday. During the summer, Harry didn't receive any letters from his friends, and Dudly enforces it later in the chapter. When Dudley brought up the subject, Harry said some pretend magical words to scare Dudley, and Aunt Petunia aimed a heavy frying pan at his head and promised that he wouldn't get anything to eat till he was finished with the chores. The next chapter Dobby comes to warn Harry not to go back to Hogwarts, and then Harry finds out that Dobby has the letters his friends wrote him. To enforce that Dobby doesn't think Harry should return to Hogwarts, he disrupts the dinner going on downstairs. Harry gets a letter from the ministry, and a day later bars were put on the windows."

"That's a mouthful Holly." Dumbledore said.

"It'll get longer as the books progress." She replied.

"So what chapter are we covering next?" He asked.

"Three and four." She said.

"How many chapters are in this?"

"Eighteen," Holly replied.

"We'll be here for a while won't we?"

"I'll try to skip the unimportant parts, ok?" She asked.

"Sounds good." Dumbledore agreed, "So, on to chapter three."

"This chapter starts with Ron Fred and George flying their father's car to break Harry out of the Dursley's house, and they took him to the Burrow. He meets the entire family at breakfast, and the twins try to steer away from the fact that they flew the car. Anyway, the next chapter is when Harry learns about the flue, and he ends up in Knockturn Alley. When he finally gets back to Diagon Alley and finds the Weasley's, they enter Flourish and Blotts only to have Harry yanked to Lockhart's side. The Malfoy's think he is being favored, but we all know that Harry doesn't like the attention." Holly paused, to see if Dumbledore had anything to say about the new chapters presented, she continued when he said nothing. "Chapter five starts out with the Weasley family and Harry driving to King's Cross Station. At the platform Harry and Ron cannot get through the barrier, so they get this brilliant idea to fly the car to Hogwarts because it has an invisibility booster on it. When they reach Hogwarts, the car gets out of control and they crash into the Whomping Willow. In this part of the book, Ron broke his wand trying to get the car to stop. When they got into the school, professor Snape drug them to his office, and tried to expel them. The next chapter when Harry and Ron go to breakfast, Ron receives a howler. We learn about mandrakes, Cornish pixies, and that Lockhart is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And this is all I've got for those chapters, any questions?"

"Just one." Dumbledore said.

"That is?" Holly asks.

"How come Ron and Harry didn't just wait for Molly and Arthur to come back through the barrier? Or the better question is: Why was it sealed?"

"Well, to answer your first question. As you know, they are boys, and they figured the adults couldn't get back to help, so they found there own transportation. And the question will be answered in a later chapter."

Dumbledore just sat there for a while before saying,

"Continue please."

Holly got out of the seat and went to pet Fawkes.

"The next chapter, Harry and the team of Gryffindors go down to the pitch for practice, but get stopped by the Slytherin team. Draco insults Hermione, so Ron tells Draco to eat slugs. The spell backfires on him, and Ron is the one lying in the grass belching them up. I know Harry and Ron got a detention, and I can't remember why, but Harry had to serve it with Lockhart answering fan mail. During the detention, Harry hears a voice in the wall that no one else can hear. The next chapter starts when Harry is taken to Filches office for dripping mud on a carpet. While he is there, Harry discovers that he is not a wizard. Sometime during the chapter, nearly headless Nick invites Harry to his death day party, and Harry asks Ron and Hermione to accompany him on Halloween. They leave the party, and Harry follows the voice that he heard earlier in Lockhart's office. They stop in front of a wall on the first floor with a petrified Mrs. Norris, and writing underneath."

"So this is when we find out that Harry can understand snakes?" Dumbledore asks when Holly finished.

"Yup, and we also see the first petrified living being."

"Do we know what the message said?"

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware."

"Oh," was all Dumbledore could say, "I will assume we find out who has opened the chamber then?"

"That will come later too, I promise." Holly assured.

"The next two chapters start with the teachers questioning Harry, Ron and Hermione about the cat. In the next History of Magic class, Hermione asks about the chamber of secrets. After they get the answers, the three go back to the first floor to talk to the ghost that lives in the bathroom. The three ask moaning Myrtle about the attack, and speculate who is behind the attacks. They eventually come to the conclusion that Draco is behind the attacks. The decide that the only way to find out if it is true is to brew the Polyjuice potion. It is in a book in the restricted section, so they go to get Professor Lockhart's permission. The next chapter they get the signature, and get the book from the Library. We see a Quidditch match where a rogue bludger chases after Harry succeeding in breaking his arm, and besides all that, he caught the snitch. While Harry is on the ground after the match, Lockhart attempts to heal the broken arm, but instead makes the bones disappear. Once he is safely in the hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey heals him, and during the night while his bones are regrowing, Dobby pays Harry another visit to warn him to leave. In the middle of there talk, the professors bring another petrified person in. The next victim was Colin Creevey."

Dumbledore sat quiet, listening to Fawkes sing softly every time Holly stroked the feathers.

"How many chapters do we have left?" Dumbledore asked apprehensively.

"Only eight." Holly replied, "Do you wish me to babble through four more of the chapters?"

"We may get done quicker." Dumbledore said.

"Ok then, eleven, twelve, thirteen, and fourteen, here we go! But I will warn you now Albus, we have around thirty-nine to deal with in book five."

Dumbledore just sighed, and said, "Please continue."

Holly nodded, and began again, "Harry is released from the hospital wing, and goes to find Hermione and Ron in the girl's bathroom brewing the potion. In order for them to complete it they have to steal some things from the potions storeroom. We also find out that a dueling club is formed by Snape and Lockhart. During the first meeting, Harry and Draco duel a little before Draco conjures a snake. This is when Harry learns he is a parselmouth. Everyone thinks Harry is responsible for the attacks, and they also think he is the heir of Slytherin. This is supposed to be confirmed when Harry accidently comes across the petrified forms of Justin Finch-Fletchley, and nearly headless Nick. When he is discovered with the two still forms, he is taken to your office for further questioning. Before your arrival, Harry witnessed one of Fawkes' burning days. You tell Harry that you do not suspect that he was the one who petrified the two individuals. Christmas day comes and goes, and we also find that the Polyjuice was ready to be used. The boys disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle so they could follow Malfoy and question him about the chamber of secrets. They find out in the meeting that Draco has no idea who is behind the opening. When they get back to the girls bathroom with the news they find Hermione hadn't transformed into a person; however, she had some cat features. The next chapter Harry finds the diary of Tom Riddle in the flooded bathroom on the first floor. He shows this to Hermione, and they search to find anyone with the name. For Valentines Day, Lockhart stages dwarfs dressed as cupids. When Harry gets back to his dormitory he waits for everyone to be asleep before he figures out the secret of the diary, and he travels back in time so Riddle can show him who he framed as the heir of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry tells the other two who was suspected of the killing. The next chapter Harry, Ron, and Hermione do not ask Hagrid about the Chamber of Secrets. No more attacks happen over the next few months. We also find out that the second years schedule the next year's lessons. The Quidditch practices for Gryffindor increase, and one evening after practice, he comes into the dormitory to find all of his things were thrown about. He also finds that the diary is missing. At this point in the story Harry hears the voice again, and Hermione runs to the library to do some research. The next Quidditch match is canceled because Hermione and another girl were petrified. Harry and Ron go visit Hagrid that day, and they have to hide under the invisibility cloak because some people from the ministry come to take Hagrid to Azkaban, and you were suspended from the Headmaster position. This is all because they think you are not doing your job."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully out of the window for a few minutes before asking,

"Why didn't Harry or any of the others bring the diary to an adult?"

"Because they thought it was harmless." Holly replied, "If you found a book when you were around there age, wouldn't you be curious too?)

"I suppose I would." Dumbledore agreed. Holly nodded, and Dumbledore asked, "Isn't Tom Riddle Voldemorts real name?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, that still is the same between the book and reality." Dumbledore thought out loud.

"Seems so." Holly responded.

"I believe I am ready for the rest of the book."

Holly took a deep breath, began her last long tale for the day.

"By now, everyone is frightened to see who the next petrified student is; however, Draco seems to enjoy everyone's discomfort. When Harry and Ron were hiding under the invisibility cloak in Hagrids hut, he gave them a suggestion to follow the spiders, and they do just that. They follow the spiders, and it led them into the forbidden forest where they meet the acromantula who was supposed to be the beast in the chamber of secrets. While they are captives of the large spiders, they learn that aragog is not the creature who is petrifying the students, and they also find out that Hagrid is innocent. Aragog's does not want to let the two boys go, because he thinks they are fresh meat, but the car they flew to Hogwarts saves them. Despite the craziness that is going on at the school, the students learn that exams will still continue. Ron and Harry notice that Ginny is acting strange, and the two boys go to visit Hermione in the hospital wing. While they are there they find that Hermione had the answer to the monster living in the chamber of secrets which was a basilisk. One night they eavesdrop on the teachers and find that Ginny has been taken into the Chamber by the monster. The teachers assign Lockhart to the task of freeing her, but he attempts to flee. Harry and Ron catch him in the act, and force him to come with them to the chamber of Secrets. When they get into the chamber, Lockhart attempts to erase there minds with Ron's broken wand, and instead the spell backfires blocking the tunnel. At this point Harry has to continue on alone. When inside the actual chamber Harry finds an unconscious Ginny. He then meets Tom Riddle who reveals that he has been controlling Ginny through the diary. Fawkes arrives with the sorting hat. Tom Riddle calls the basilisk to kill Harry, but Fawkes helps by making the snakes eyes incapable of seeing. Eventually, Harry kills the basilisk, and pierces the diary with a fang. This action gets rid of Tom Riddle for the time. The last chapter in this book is when Harry retells what happened in the chamber to you, McGonagall, Arthur, and Molly. After this point, Ginny and Lockhart are sent to the hospital, and Lucius arrives with Dobby. Harry gets an idea to put one of his socks into the diary and give it back to Lucius. When Harry forces him to take it back, he gives it to Dobby who finds that his master gave him a sock. We can all safely say that Lucius was not happy. That is all for the day." Holly finished.

"It is getting to be dinner time; would you like to join me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Holly answered.

A/N: Alright everyone, can we have two more reviews for this chapter? I hope so. This chapter was a long one, and it definitely took me a while to write. Just remember, read and review!


	14. Georgette Potter's Birthday

Disclaimer: Look at me people; I don't own the characters, if you doubt me, just use veritaserum.

A/N: Ok everyone, I was supposed to update either during my trip to Illinois, or after, and sadly, I think it's been a month sense I've been back. Why am I updating you ask? Well, I was talking too many of my friends tonight, and my friend Herbie asked me when I was going to update. He then gave me the puppy wine, (and I promise my friends are sane) and miraculously I sat here while listening to my friend Kate's radio show and finished the chapter. I'd also like to say thank you to my friend Phil, because without him, you guys wouldn't have this chapter. You see, I tried to translate this document to text, and it only went a quarter of the way down… It was annoying. So, he tried tossing the file threw two Braille translators, and that didn't work. Then, Phil tried to see if it'd come up on this other note taker called the pack mate, and the file wasn't recognized. So, then my friend Dawnielle asked if Phil had a recent version of the pack mate, and he didn't, so she offered to see if the updated version would work. Unfortunately, she could only try that tomorrow. Lucky for you, Phil had this brilliant idea to have me translate the document in to a BRF (Braille Ready File) and see if it'd all come out, and guess what? It did! Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, here it is! And now I'd like to say thank you to Ginny lover-1 for adding this story to there story alerts. And I would like to thank you to lilyjen09 for reviewing, and I'll say this to you: I know it was a long to read, and rather boring, but Brianna thought I did was in the right to put it that way :D. I will try and get two more chapters out before September, but we'll see how things go, you guys honestly deserve it. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 14: Georgette Potter's Birthday

The 18th of July came too soon for Lily and James. This was the day their youngest child would turn two. Outside the window a large Owl flew to the sill of the window where the couple slept. The Owl looked into the window and witnessed a lovely scene. Lily lay on her back with one arm under James' neck, and James lay on his side with one arm around her waste. The couple's free hands lay clasped on Lily's stomach. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping couple the Owl tapped on the window. The Prophet needed to be delivered, and this particular Owl knew it. Noticing no movement from the tap, it tapped again even louder. The Owl noticed the girl's eyes open to reveal emerald green. She slipped out from her husbands grasp and fumbled to the window to open it. The Owl swooped in and landed softly on the bed. Lily reached over to the small pile of coins atop the nightstand which she kept for this occasion. With a few coins in her hand she dropped them into the pouch, and took the Prophet. She put the Prophet down on the nightstand, and crawled back under the covers back to the warmth her husband provided. Instead of wanting to go back to sleep, she wrapped her arms around James and whispered,

"Time to get up." He just groaned and wrapped his arms around her. "James," she tried again, "The Prophet is here, and I'm sure breakfast will be made soon." Lily nudged him gently this time. "Besides, we have to get ready for work, I know you want the shower first," This made him open his eyes to the first day of his youngest daughter's second birthday.

The light from the window filtered slowly into the room as the couple shared a quick kiss before James stretched his arms and legs.

"So, you say the Prophet is here?" James asked with a yawn.

"Yes James, that's what I said." Lily said as she gave her husband a quick hug. James swung his legs off the bed and put his glasses on.

"Have you read the Prophet yet?"

"No, I just got up myself and haven't had the chance to read it." She said as she slipped out of her nightgown. James grabbed a towel off the dresser and exited the room. Lily walked sluggishly to the dresser and picked out Muggle clothing, and an auror robe for work. She knew she had about ten minutes to herself before her husband exited the shower. She couldn't believe her youngest daughter was finally two, and she had to go to work and leave Molly to set up for the party. It wasn't fare to Molly to take care of her children especially on a special day like today. She had no choice of course, because Voldemort was slowly coming into the light. She hated what had to happen between her eldest son and Voldemort. It wasn't fare, but she couldn't do anything about what life threw at her. If she were honest with herself, she would remind herself that she was terrified no matter what everyone else thought. She always put out a tough exterior when it came to her job and the Order. No one knew how truly terrified she was, and the only one who did was the one who was traveling this winding road with her. She wondered how other people in the wizarding community could ignore Voldemorts return; although, it's not their fault the Prophet has stopped all reports of Voldemort. Everyone in the Order was definitely in danger of going to Azkaban for defying the ministry, but what choice did we have when you are a Potter, Lupin, Black, Weasley, Longbottom, Davidson, or even a Granger. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, the bed shifting, and her husband's arms wrapping around her from behind. Lily leaned over and picked up the Prophet to read.

"There are articles of deaths and St. Mungos robberies." Lily said.

"Wonder what they are about," James said softly in her ear. Lily flipped to the first section and began reading.

St. Mungos robberies? Or misplaced funds and ingredients? By Bria Oliver-Payne

In the wizarding hospital healers have noticed that potions are diminishing, and they do not know why. The entire staff went about there day, doing their jobs as best as possible, but complaints flooded into the Ministry of Magic late yesterday. Healer Bryan Reed told me,

"I was giving a prescription to a client, and the potion wasn't in stalk when we clearly had it the day before." This is disturbing news to those people who need medications. Another healer by the name of Rochelle Black took me back to the lab where potions were prepared, and the shelves were three quarters of the way full. She also told me that they usually have boxes lined against the floor, and even some piled to the ceiling. The workers have no idea where all of it is going. I interviewed healer Sierra Scott and she told me,

"I am one of the people who healers come to tell us what potion have been used, how much, for how long, and if something is out of stock. Our records do not match up to the amount that has been taken." She finished exasperated. It seems that the hospital has no idea what to do. Minister Fudge has said that they will attempt to pay for the missing stock as best they can. The last healer I interviewed told me,

"I was in the middle of a surgery, and one of the deepest cuts couldn't be cured right away, so I am sad to inform that this person died." More articles will come in the following days to keep up with this story. Lily put the paper on her lap, and turned to look at James.

"Can anything else go wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

"Apparently so Lils," James whispered back, "Let's go downstairs and get breakfast, ok?" "Sounds good," she replied.

The couple entered the kitchen a few minutes later and found Molly at the stove cooking. At the table Rochelle, Joanna and Alice were looking at the Prophet which was situated between the three. The wizarding wireless was on in the background spouting sports scores, news updates, and playing music. The guys were sitting together talking in hushed tones. James went to sit with the guys while Lily went to help Molly with breakfast.

"Who is invited to the party?" Molly asked.

"Everyone in the order, the Grangers, and the Davidson's if they wish to come." Lily responded. "Has anyone asked the Davidson family?" She questioned as she put eggs on to cook.

"I believe James has, but Kendra has not responded yet." Lily said as she put pancake batter into another skillet. The two women got a couple more skillets out and put sausage and potatoes in them. A minute later Molly asked,

"What time are we expecting guests?"

"Between 5 and 5:30." Lily said in response. Molly flipped the eggs and sausage quietly as she thought of something to say before she said,

"Then that gives me and the kids plenty of time to clean this place and cook."

"Yes, and I am really sorry that I'm leaving this all up to you. It should be me setting up for my daughter's birthday party." Lily said sadly. Before Molly answered, Lily flipped the pancakes, and potatoes.

"It's not a problem Lily, I enjoy every second of it." After that was said, Molly pointed her wand at the cupboard and the plates, cups and silverware came to rest in a neat pile beside the stove. Lily walked over to the refrigerator to get out the orange juice and said,

"And now that I think about it, I really owe you one... or two..."

"You owe me nothing, I know that all these people are under this small roof, but I've enjoyed every second no matter how crazy it gets." The two women finished breakfast by fixing everyone's plates, and pouring the glasses of orange juice. While they ate, a story caught there attention.

"The last news we have to share this morning concerns the unexplained deaths that have been happening around the world. Last night the police were notified of twenty unexplained deaths. Yes folks, I said twenty. This brings our death toll to fifty. We got word that yesterday morning Minister Fudge went to talk to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and while he was there appointing Dolores Umbridge to the post of defense against the dark arts position Dumbledore asked him what he was going to do about the deaths. Fudge just responded, start quote, it is probably just some disease we don't need, end quote. We can now conclude that the Ministry will do nothing to stop these deaths. And now, let's get into some music with the Weird Sisters." When the broadcast ended and the music began the men simultaneously banged their heads on the table. "IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius!" Rochelle scolded.

"But it's true," He whined, "Before we know it the entire Muggle world will be gone."

"That may be true, and we all know how much of an idiot Fudge is, but there is not much we can do if we want to keep our jobs." Alice reminded them.

"We know, we know, but it's disheartening to know that the Ministry isn't behind us." James said.

"Absolutely," Remus agreed. As everyone finished breakfast and aparated to work, Molly went into the living room and continued knitting the famous Weasley sweaters.

The first kid made their appearance at 9 o'clock, and it was Bill. "Do you want to help me with breakfast?" Molly asked her eldest son. "Sure Mum, that sounds fun." He agreed. Molly finished the sweater, and then the two entered the kitchen. During the ten minutes it took Bill and Molly to cook the breakfast, Clayton, Dale, Fred, George, Gracie Jane, and Neil entered the kitchen to eat their breakfast. Molly and Bill sat a plate in front of each person before conversation broke out. "Is there any more news?" Neil asked the room at large. Bill turned around from the sink and said, "Just an article on the deaths of Muggles, and the happenings at St. Mungos."

"Great," Gracie said sarcastically, "And let me guess, the Ministry won't do anything about it?" "The Ministry is actually going to try and give St. Mungos the money to replenish there stock, because people are dying for lack of medication." Molly responded. Fred scowled,

"So they are only doing something because our people are dying?"

"Seems to be that way Fred." Bill responded. The room was silent for a minute or two before Clayton asked,

"And what are they doing about the deaths?"

"Fudge claims we shouldn't interfere." Molly answered.

"Why shouldn't we!" Jane exclaimed.

"Fudge thinks that the Muggles have a disease that could spread to us." Bill finished for his mother.

"So he's just going to ignore the fact that the police cannot explain why any of these people are dying suddenly?" George said angrily. Molly's face hardened before saying,

"It looks that way."They're really looking to die aren't they?

" Dale retorted to the room.

"Dale, that isn't nice." Bill scorned, "However, you are correct."

At that moment more footsteps were heard on the stairs. A few seconds later, the kitchen occupants were looking at the faces of Anastasia, Carianna, Ginny Harry, Neville, and Ron.

"Good morning dears." Molly greeted them.

"Morning mum," Ginny greeted her mother back.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," the others said with tired voices. In an instant six plates were in front of the newcomers.

"Eat up everyone; I'm going to need your help to clean up this place for a special party later." And that was when it dawned on the children that it was the eighteenth of July, and that meant it was Georgette's birthday.

"That's right, it's Georgette's birthday today." Anastasia said.

"It certainly is." Molly replied.

"Wonder what kind of presents the rest of you got a two year old." Ginny wondered aloud. "Hopefully appropriate presents for a two year old." Bill said with a smirk directed at Fred and George.

"You guys better not have gotten her any products from Zonkos." Neville said in horror. Fred and George just smiled good naturedly,

"Don't worry, George said,

"It won't hurt anyone." Fred finished.

"It better not, or you know who you have to answer to tonight." Carianna threatened. The twins gulped, and inhaled the breakfast after that.

More footsteps were heard on the staircase, and in seconds they found Christopher, Dustin, Emma, Kevin, Kira, Nattily, and Wen Wei enter the kitchen. Molly was on it this time, because a few minutes later seven more plates were sitting in front of the kids. Fred and George put down their silverware together and said,

"So mum, is there anything you want us to start on?" They asked in unison.

"The garden needs a major de-gnoming." She replied. The twins got up hastily.

"So why are they so happy to go de-gnome the garden?" Wen Wei asked. The kids looked nervously around before Harry answered,

"Because they basically admitted to give Georgette a minor joke item from Zonkos at her birthday party later." Molly interrupted at this point,

"Anyway boys, it would be much appreciated if you would get a start on it." She finished with the (you better not give that child anything harmful) glare before the twins exited the kitchen at a run. The room was silent for about two minutes before Ron said,

"You know, I think they were smart to run that fast, it looked like Mum was going to murder them." And that ladies and gentlemen, was the wrong thing for him to say, because a moment later Mrs. Weasley had her wand out, and with a levitation spell, Ron found himself outside with his brothers.

"And that is why I keep my thoughts to myself." Kira quipped.

"Goodness, our mothers can be scary." Emma said.

"Yes they can Emma, yes they can." Christopher agreed.

"And that's why I agree with Kira about keeping my thoughts to myself." Nattily said.

"Amen." Dustin and Kevin said simultaneously. By 10:15, everybody was awake either outside with the gnomes, tables, and other party things, or inside cooking, cleaning or organizing the living room.

Outside the burrow we find Christopher and Kevin in a gnome throwing contest. There were very few left on the ground, but the few were being carelessly tossed left and right. Finally, the last were out of the way, and with grins plastered on their faces, Fred and George shouted, "Table bashing time!" And with that, the two picked up two of the tables. Dale and Clayton ran to grab the one table while the twins had the other. Not to feel left out, Neil and Neville grabbed the third table while Ron and Harry got a hold of the fourth. Kevin and Christopher along with the girls cheered the four teams on. Because it was just the older children, no one cared if a little underage magic was used for this particular day. By the end of the match our winners were Fred, George, Ron, and Harry.

"Boys! Put those tables back together and neatly on the ground." Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. With a simple reparo the four tables were sitting neatly in the freshly de-gnomed grass. Ginny and the group of girls entered the house to help with the party decorations that littered the living room floor.

Inside the kitchen, we find Mrs. Weasley, Dustin, Nattily, Emma, and Wen Wei fixing the food for the dinner and dessert. You could tell it was a magical kitchen by the way the pots stirred themselves, the look of the magical clock sitting in the middle of the table, and we cannot forget the only other factor in this equation, wands! I only say those are the only things because Dustin and Emma were pealing the vegetables just as Nattily and Wen Wei were cutting them and tossing them into the self-stirring pots. Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove to investigate who was entering the Kitchen.

"Ginny, Anastasia, can you go in and help Savannah, Caitlyn, Yvonne, and Meghan with the outside decorations?" The girls nodded, and entered the living room to find a large mess of linked paper, and the four girls were sitting in the middle.

"You guys definitely have done a lot with the paper chain." Anastasia commented.

"Do we even know where it starts or stops?" Ginny questioned. All four girls picked up an end of the mess, and the older girls sighed.

"So I suppose we have to take all four of them and string them all over the yard." Anastasia wondered out loud. All four bobbed there heads up and down happily.

"O boy," Ginny said through her teeth.

"Gracie, Jane, Carianna, and Kira, can we get some help in here with the four girls?" Anastasia asked. Upon request, and the said girls entered the room to assess the damage.

"O boy," Gracie said.

"My words exactly," Ginny said. One by one they took the four paper chain makers out to decorate the tables and trees.

The guests arrived between 5 and 5:30 just as Lily said. Everything was in place for the party, and everybody congratulated Molly and the kids on all the effort they put into the party. Georgette was positioned in the center of the four tables as the food was brought out by the women. Dinner was delicious, and Georgette enjoyed all the presents she got. It certainly was chaotic when the adults found that George and Fred did give a Zonkos product to the little girl. She had a lot of fun when relinquishing it in McGonagall's hair, and the poor woman wanted dearly to give the twins detentions for the next school year.

A/N: Again, I ask for two reviews, but I got one, at least I got the one. Anyway, I'm still in need of a beta, so if anyone is interested, just PM me. O, and sorry if the end of the chapter was rushed.


	15. Order Headquarters, Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: If you guys think I own the HP books, you're sadly mistaken.

A/N: Hello everyone! I actually sat down today and wrote this entire chapter. Ok, not the end exactly, but pretty close. I will try to get another chapter up next week before I start school, but we'll see if I can uphold my promise. Anyway, I'd like to thank STORM9925 for adding me to there Favorite stories list, to Daerwin44 for adding me to there favorite author's list, to sammiegirl for adding me to there story alerts, to witch71 for adding me to there favorite stories list, and to whitestar2000 for adding me to there favorite stories list. I appreciated seeing all of these notifications in my email. Let's just hope the file translates correctly. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: Order Headquarter, Grimmauld Place

July 19th approached to quick for the residents of the Burrow. It was six in the morning, and everyone was still sleeping. The only commotion within the quiet house was the ruffling of feathers and hooting of the Owls, the snoring and wheezing from those who had trouble breathing and the most unusual by the thrashing of limbs coming from a bedroom. In this particular bedroom it was Harry Potter in a deep sleep. Harry was having dreams of Quidditch, before this particular dream interrupted the current.

Three cloaked figures walked down a long winding street deciding where to strike. The houses were dark the street lamps bright, and if any of the Muggles looked out their windows, they would see nothing. The figures didn't want to draw attention to them just yet, which is why they were disillusioned. When the leader of the group stopped, the other two companions did the same. As they became visible once more, the leader strode to a house and blasted the door in. The three noticed that movement within the house was slow, but they charged anyway. Standing in the entrance to a branch of the house stood an elderly man. Without mercy the leader shouted,

"Sectumsempra," and before there eyes, the mans chest split open, and he toppled over as copious amounts of blood oozed from the wound. The intruders Turned, and left him to die. The next house they came to housed a young couple, and without mercy they bled to death as well. They did the same to the next seven houses. Overall, they killed; three elderly, eight middle-aged adults, five young adults, four teenagers, two children and two babies, but they all suffered the same fate.

Harry's dream shifted to a more familiar setting. He was following a woman in healer robes down corridor after corridor till she came to a stop. The door in front of her read,

"Potion ingredients," and without a backward glance, she opened the door and slipped in. Inside the room, we find boxes and shelves piled high with already made potions, and the ingredients for the potions. The woman scanned the shelves and boxes with immense concentration. After five minutes, it looked like she made her decision. Within her robes, she pulled out a bag, and swiped the shelf full of potions into it. As she pocketed the bag, she took out another and swiped every other shelf. Once that was finished, she extracted half of the ingredients and put them into a small box. The woman scanned the area one last time to make sure she did what she came to do. With a satisfied smirk she left the room, and on her way out of the building, she distributed some of the potions to the patients, leaving them with unexpected effects.

At ten minutes to 8 o'clock, Ron and Neville were the first to wake up that morning. Harry was still writhing in his bed. Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes when Neville asked in a yawn,

"I wonder what has Harry so upset."

"I dunno it looks like a bad dream though huh?" Ron answered with his own question.

"Do you think we should wake up Mr. and Mrs. Poster?" Neville nervously suggested.

"It would be for the best, I don't want to wake him up myself for fear of getting smacked across the face." Ron said flinching, and with that, the two boys exited the room to get his parents.

Five minutes later, Lily and James entered the room where the boys slept. Ron and Neville took it upon themselves to get everyone else out of the room so Harry could have some privacy. All the commotion woke the other adults up, and naturally they came to investigate.

"Harry is having a nightmare," James supplied for the others.

"Do we know when it started?" Molly asked.

"No," Was all Lily said, and turning her attention to her son she called softly, "Harry. Harry, wake up sweetheart."

With a jerk, Harry sat strait up in his bed. He brought his knees to his chest, and wrapped his ar_m_ around his legs as he rested his face on top of his knees. He rocked back and forth for several minutes crying. Lily wrapped her arms around her distressed son and whispered comforting things. James sat beside his wife, and partly behind his son. The other adults made there way to the bed and stood around the family. James was the first to speak when Harry's crying subsided.

"Can you tell us what happened?" At his words Harry lifted his face, unwrapped his arms, straitened his legs, and leaned into his fathers embrace. Harry open his mouth and closed it a couple times before he whispered in a choked voice,

"I saw..." He took a deep breath and then started again his voice a little stronger. "I saw Muggles..." his face contorted with pain, and James put his own head atop Harry's and repeated in a gentle voice,

"You saw Muggles," Harry took another shaky breath to calm him before saying,

"I saw 25 Muggles get killed by this spell called Sectumsempra."

"Do you know what the spell did?" Lily prompted.

"It made the person bleed to death." Harry supplied shuddering.

"Did you see anything else?" James questioned.

"Just someone stealing half the stock of potions and ingredients from St. Mungos." Shocked, James then asked,

"Do you remember what the person looked like, any of them?"

"The murderers--no--the thief was a woman."

"Are you going to be ok?" Lily asked as she bent over and gave him a gentle hug.

"I should be after I eat something." Harry said.

"You should probably tell Holly what you saw in the dreams." James whispered so quietly in Harry's ear that he almost didn't understand, but with a nod, Harry and James knew why that had to be a secret from Lily.

The adults made their way down to the kitchen to make a light breakfast for there families. All of the kids were up by this time, and it would be foolish to say that the house was quiet. In the enlarged living room, the kids pulled out a Muggle game called lithe which Ron, Neville Carianna Harry Anastasia and Ginny wanted to play. When they got the board all set up, Anastasia was the first to spin, and she spun a 1. It said "slow start spin again" so she spun another 1. It read, "Capture escape Lion collect 40 thousand dollars." Carianna is the next to spin. She spun a 7 which she landed on "collect 30 thousand dollar scholarship, and pay 50 thousand dollar tuition. Ginny was the next to spin, and she spun a 5, which she collected the scholarship, and paid the tuition. Harry was next to spin, and it was a 2. He had to pay 20 thousand dollars in car repairs. Neville spun next and spun a 3 where he collected the scholarship. The last to spin was Ron, and he spun an 8 which got him the scholarship, and he had to pay tuition, and the car finally landed on "Gambling loss pay 20 thousand dollars." The children laughed at Ron's miss fortune, and continued on with the game. Three spins later, Anastasia is a teacher, Carianna is a lawyer and married, Ginny has a university degree, Harry is a lawyer, married, and he bought a house, Neville has a university degree, and Ron has a journalist's salary and is married. Breakfast was served to them at this point, and they resumed the game. Four spins later, they were all finished with there breakfast, and we found out that Anastasia was married, bought a house and had a son, Carianna bought a house and had a daughter, Neville was married, and Ron bought a house. The game continued till 10:00 when Hedwig brought Harry a letter. The game ended with Carianna winning, and the following people got to the day of reckoning first, as well as how many children they had. First Carianna with 2 children, Second Harry with no children, third Ginny with no children, Fourth Ron with no children, fifth Neville with 5 children, and sixth was Anastasia with 2 children.

Harry exited the room to read the letter in private, so he went up to the room he shared. The letter read,

Harry,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while regarding the rest of the letter you sent a few days ago. Because I have so many siblings, I cannot describe all of them in turn, but we are all different, and the same just like any other siblings would be. As for Percy, I certainly did tell him, and I'm not sure I appreciate him telling you about that incident even though you are my cousin. I suppose that if Bill explained it to the adults that is fine, but I really wanted to put that behind me. It does not surprise me that you saw just the baby pictures, because Mum doesn't send him any more pictures that I'm aware of. As for what you did to Jack, I enjoyed hearing about, but if you want to get back at him for anything else, just take the juice from a really hot pepper and rub it on his body. It will burn really bad... If you cannot find the correct peppers, just Owl me a letter, and I'll supply you with them. They may just need my help to stop the burning... As for the whip cream and bowl/hat thing, just encourage their imaginations (at least Georgette's anyway) and see how upset you're Mum gets. Hope this letter has satisfied you, and I'll talk to you soon,

Love,

Holly.

Harry chuckled at the letter, and it took him the remainder of the hour to finish a letter to send back.

Miles away in an unplottable area we find a thin girl naked and chained to a cold stone wall. The girl was shivering violently, and wondered when the torture would end. She could not believe the Order hadn't found her yet, and it saddened her considerably. At the far end of the room, a large metal door opened and banged against the stone behind it which made the room shake.

"Girl! It's time for you to come and show the Dark Lord the contents of the bags and boxes that were stolen from St. Mungos this morning." Dolohov said.

"No!" Hermione shouted, "That's your job, I had nothing to do with it." She said through sobs.

"O, but you did mudblood. Voldemort wishes you to present him with this mornings findings, and if you disobey I can punish you, and the Dark Lord will punish you until you do as he wishes."

"Then do so, because I'm not going to give him the satisfaction!" She shouted in a more confident voice. A series of things have happened to her sense her capture. None of it frightened her any more, but she knew she was not the person they brought in. The reason she was now naked was there way of reminding her that they could have there way with her however they wished. None of it scared her any more, and they have done the worst. Dolohov took the last few steps toward her, and without a wand, he beat her. When he was finished, Dolohov left, and came back with Voldemort.

"So you defy my wishes to see the contents of the bags and boxes?" Voldemort asked in a soft hiss.

"No, but I'm not going to be the one to show it to you." She said in confidence, because she knew what was going to happen. Voldemort stepped closer to her, and she closed her eyes, and thought about the happiest memory she had. If she had not perfected the happy memory after a few times, she would lie awake at night reliving the way Tom Riddle raped her. Voldemort got his wish granted after that, and he was pleased of the potions and ingredients presented.

Back at The Burrow the residents were finishing up their meals. In the kitchen we see the ladies cleaning up and talking in hushed tones.

"Do any of you know when the Order meeting is tonight?" Rochelle asked.

"Usually around 6 or 7, but Albus wasn't specific." Alice informed them.

"Do we even know what the topic is on?" Joanna questioned.

"I believe we will find out what happened in Harry's second year, figure out schedules for the department of mysteries door, and figure out a way to find Hermione." Lily said with worry in her voice.

"It's likely all of those things will be covered." Molly said after contemplating Lily's words.

"Hopefully we do not get to her to late," Joanna said, "I would hate to see a young girl die."

"I do not believe they will kill her," Rochelle said, "They just want the information Holly knows."

"And besides, Voldemort knows he cannot get directly at Holly." Molly assured them.

"Your right, he cannot, but what if he finds the source Holly has?" Alice wondered.

"Then we'll all die." Lily said quietly. At that moment, every kid of the age 11 and older went bounding to the kitchen and up the stairs. Moments later, they cake bounding down the stairs and back out of the door dressed to swim. The adults chuckled to themselves, and finished the cleaning in silence.

The body of water beside the Burrow was filled with twenty children. They laughed, raced, and played other water type games. During one such game, in which the object was to stay underwater for as long as you could. After a few rounds, only Ginny and Clayton remained.

"On the count of three!" Fred yelled.

"You two are the only ones left," George finished.

"One..." Fred yelled.

"Two..." George yelled.

"Three," The twins shouted together.

Ginny and Clayton plugged there noses, and held there breaths, then Ginny went underwater, but Clayton on the other hand jumped on top of her holding her under. Everyone around him screamed to get off of her, and that he was being unfair to the contest. 30 seconds passed, when Gracie and Dale decided to try and help Ginny. As they made there way to the rescue, and came within contact, it looked like they were helping Clayton not saving Ginny. Another 30 seconds past, and without another thought Neil, Fred, George, Jane, Ron, and Neville entered the fight to help Ginny escape alive. 30 more seconds past without any luck, so Carianna, Harry, and Anastasia entered to attempt to overtake Gracie Clayton and Dale. With the help of the seventeen children, Ginny was free after two minutes of being underwater. Ginny was not unconscious the teens observed when they got her to the waters edge. With all their effort they got Ginny up on solid ground. Ron, Fred, and George were by her side in an instant attempting to get her to puke up the water she consumed. But every time they asked she would shake her head and attempt to stand. It took the effort of her three siblings to restrain her, but in the end she got up. Wild eyed, she chased after Gracie Clayton and Dale, and single handedly taught them to never mess with her again. When she was finished with her lesson, her siblings came rushing over to her when they saw her fall on her hands and knees. From all the commotion they caused the adults came rushing out to inspect.

"What happened?" Molly asked every child. With all the shouting that came after her exclamation, she get the gist of what happened. James, Sirius, and Remus took the three kids who did the damage inside to question them. With the combined efforts of the five mothers prompting Ginny to puke, she finally let her mouth open. Five minutes later she was still coughing up some bile, and the occasional drops of blood. Ginny lay for a few minutes in the grass when her mother asked,

"How do you feel Ginny."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but words did not escape her lips rather coughing and blood replaced the reply. Rochelle darted into the house, and came back moments later with two potions. When Ginny stopped spewing blood, Rochelle handed her a blood replenishing potion. Ginny downed the contents in one gulp. Then Rochelle handed her a second potion which when Ginny took it she found that her nausea subsided considerably. James, Sirius, and Remus exited the house and Sirius said,

"They were imperiused, but we don't know by whom."

With disheartened hearts, they all went back into the comfort of the Burrow.

6 o'clock came to quick for the Order members in the Burrow. During dinner, Albus Dumbledore came and asked Rochelle and Sirius if they could use Grimmauld Place for the meeting place tonight. They both consented, and with Dumbledore's patronus he alerted the other members of the change. Whether they wanted it to come or not, 6 o'clock came quick, and it force the adults to leave Andromeda Tonks in charge of the children.

At the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, the order members were discussing the beginning of the meeting which consisted of the schedule that guarded the door, and what course of action they would take in the search for Hermione.

"Can I have everyone's attention again please." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. The room fell silent. "I am going to share a pensieve memory with you all today of my last visit with Holly. It will not show my responses to anything she says, just her words." When there was no objection he took out the pensieve and his wand and made Holly raise from the liquid.

"We start in the summer before Harry's second year. The book starts out reminding us of what happened in the previous book, and it begins on July 31. The dursley's have a dinner guest this night, and Harry is miserable because he has to stay in his room pretending he doesn't exist. The Dursley's also happened to forget that this was Harry's birthday. During the summer, Harry didn't receive any letters from his friends, and Dudly enforces it later in the chapter. When Dudley brought up the subject, Harry said some pretend magical words to scare Dudley, and Aunt Petunia aimed a heavy frying pan at his head and promised that he wouldn't get anything to eat till he was finished with the chores. The next chapter Dobby comes to warn Harry not to go back to Hogwarts, and then Harry finds out that Dobby has the letters his friends wrote him. To enforce that Dobby doesn't think Harry should return to Hogwarts, he disrupts the dinner going on downstairs. Harry gets a letter from the ministry, and a day later bars were put on the windows. The next chapter starts with Ron Fred and George flying their father's car to break Harry out of the Dursley's house, and they took him to the Burrow. He meets the entire family at breakfast, and the twins try to steer away from the fact that they flew the car. Anyway, the next chapter is when Harry learns about the flue, and he ends up in Knockturn Alley. When he finally gets back to Diagon Alley and finds the Weasley's, they enter Flourish and Blotts only to have Harry yanked to Lockhart's side. The malfoy's think he is being favored, but we all know that Harry doesn't like the attention. Chapter five starts out with the Weasley family and Harry driving to King's Cross Station. At the platform Harry and Ron cannot get through the barrier, so they get this brilliant idea to fly the car to Hogwarts because it has an invisibility booster on it. When they reach Hogwarts, the car gets out of control and they crash into the Whomping Willow. In this part of the book, Ron broke his wand trying to get the car to stop. When they got into the school, professor Snape drug them to his office, and tried to expel them. The next chapter when Harry and Ron go to breakfast, Ron receives a howler. We learn about mandrakes, Cornish pixies, and that Lockhart is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The next chapter, Harry and the team of Gryffindors go down to the pitch for practice, but get stopped by the Slytherin team. Draco insults Hermione, so Ron tells Draco to eat slugs. The spell backfires on him, and Ron is the one lying in the grass belching them up. I know Harry and Ron got a detention, and I can't remember why, but Harry had to serve it with Lockhart answering fan mail. During the detention, Harry hears a voice in the wall that no one else can hear. The next chapter starts when Harry is taken to Filches office for dripping mud on a carpet. While he is there, Harry discovers that he is not a wizard. Sometime during the chapter, nearly headless Nick invites Harry to his death day party, and Harry asks Ron and Hermione to accompany him on Halloween. They leave the party, and Harry follows the voice that he heard earlier in Lockhart's office. They stop in front of a wall on the first floor with a petrified Mrs. Norris, and writing underneath. The message on the wall read: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. The next two chapters start with the teachers questioning Harry, Ron and Hermione about the cat. In the next History of Magic class, Hermione asks about the chamber of secrets. After they get the answers, the three go back to the first floor to talk to the ghost that lives in the bathroom. The three ask moaning Myrtle about the attack, and speculate who is behind the attacks. They eventually come to the conclusion that Draco is behind the attacks, and go to get Professor Lockharts signature to get into the restricted section. The next chapter they get the signature, and get the book from the library. We see a Quidditch match where a rogue bludger chases after Harry succeeding in breaking his arm, and besides all that, he caught the snitch. While Harry is on the ground after the match, Lockhart attempts to heal the broken arm, but instead makes the bones disappear. Once he is safely in the hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey heals him, and during the night while his bones are regrowing, Dobby pays Harry another visit to warn him to leave. In the middle of there talk, the professors bring another petrified person in. The next victim was Colin Creevey. Harry is released from the hospital wing, and goes to find Hermione and Ron in the girl's bathroom brewing the potion. In order for them to complete it they have to steal some things from the potions storeroom. We also find out that a dueling club is formed by Snape and Lockhart. During the first meeting, Harry and Draco duel a little before Draco conjures a snake. This is when Harry learns he is a parselmouth. Everyone thinks Harry is responsible for the attacks, and they also think he is the heir of Slytherin. This is supposed to be confirmed when Harry accidently comes across the petrified forms of Justin Finch-Fletchley, and nearly headless Nick. When he is discovered with the two still forms, he is taken to your office for further questioning. Before your arrival, Harry witnessed one of Fawkes' burning days. You tell Harry that you do not suspect that he was the one who petrified the two individuals. Christmas day comes and goes, and we also find that the Polyjuice was ready to be used. The boys disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle so they could follow Malfoy and question him about the chamber of secrets. They find out in the meeting that Draco has no idea who is behind the opening. When they get back to the girls bathroom with the news they find Hermione hadn't transformed into a person; however, she had some cat features. The next chapter Harry finds the diary of Tom Riddle in the flooded bathroom on the first floor. He shows this to Hermione, and they search to find anyone with the name. For Valentines Day, Lockhart stages dwarfs dressed as cupids. When Harry gets back to his dormitory he waits for everyone to be asleep before he figures out the secret of the diary, and he travels back in time so Riddle can show him who he framed as the heir of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry tells the other two who was suspected of the killing. The next chapter Harry, Ron, and Hermione do not ask Hagrid about the Chamber of Secrets. No more attacks happen over the next few months. We also find out that the second years schedule the next year's lessons. The Quidditch practices for Gryffindor increase, and one evening after practice, he comes into the dormitory to find all of his things were thrown about. He also finds that the diary is missing. At this point in the story Harry hears the voice again, and Hermione runs to the library to do some research. The next Quidditch match is canceled because Hermione and another girl were petrified. Harry and Ron go visit Hagrid that day, and they have to hide under the invisibility cloak because some people from the ministry come to take Hagrid to Azkaban, and you were suspended from the Headmaster position. This is all because they think you are not doing your job." By now, everyone is frightened to see who the next petrified student is; however, Draco seems to enjoy everyone's discomfort. When Harry and Ron were hiding under the invisibility cloak in Hagrids hut, he gave them a suggestion to follow the spiders, and they do just that. They follow the spiders, and it led them into the forbidden forest where they met the acromantula who was supposed to be the beast in the chamber of secrets. While they are captives of the large spiders, they learn that Aragog is not the creature who is petrifying the students, and they also find out that Hagrid is innocent. Aragog does not want to let the two boys go, because he thinks they are fresh meat, but the car they flew to Hogwarts saves them. Despite the craziness that is going on at the school, the students learn that exams will still continue. Ron and Harry notice that Ginny is acting strange, and the two boys go to visit Hermione in the hospital wing. While they are there they find that Hermione had the answer to the monster living in the chamber of secrets which was a basilisk. One night they eavesdrop on the teachers and find that Ginny has been taken into the Chamber by the monster. The teachers assign Lockhart to the task of freeing her, but he attempts to flee. Harry and Ron catch him in the act, and force him to come with them to the chamber of Secrets. When they get into the chamber, Lockhart attempts to erase there minds with Ron's broken wand, and instead the spell backfires blocking the tunnel and erasing his own mind instead. At this point Harry has to continue on alone. When inside the actual chamber Harry finds an unconscious Ginny. He then meets Tom Riddle who reveals that he has been controlling Ginny through the diary. Fawkes arrives with the sorting hat. Tom Riddle calls the basilisk to kill Harry, but Fawkes helps by making the snakes eyes incapable of seeing. Eventually, Harry kills the basilisk, and pierces the diary with a fang. This action gets rid of Tom Riddle for the time. The last chapter in this book. Harry retells what happened in the chamber to you, McGonagall, Arthur, and Molly. After this point, Ginny and Lockhart are sent to the hospital, and Lucius arrives with Dobby. Harry gets an idea to put one of his socks into the diary and give it back to Lucius. When Harry forces him to take it back, he gives it to Dobby who finds that his master gave him a sock. We can all safely say that Lucius was not happy."

After a bunch of questions from the Order members and the answers from Dumbledore, it was 9 o'clock, and they all had to get back home.

A/N: This was the longest chapter I have currently, and I hope you enjoyed it. All I ask is that you review! It will make me really really happy!


	16. The Second Plan

Disclaimer: All right everyone, you know I don't own Harry Potter, so leave me alone.

A/N: Hello my readers! I am updating a little later than I said I would, but at least you get a chapter. I am starting school on the 9th, and I'll be extremely busy. I would like to thank Jessalynvix for adding me to there favorite authors list. And now I would also like to bring your attention to something else. A few friends of mine run an online radio show. They play a wide variety of music, so I hope you can check them out at . If the address did not show up on the sight, then you guys can email me if you're interested. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: The Second Plan

The morning of the 21st was dreary, the sky was full of clouds, and the living creatures outside were quiet. Holly and Lilly were outside doing a favorite pass time.

"Do you think this war will ever be over?" Lilly asked as she blew a strand of her curly brown hair out of her mouth. Her younger sister peddled beside her in contemplation, then turned her head and said,

"If I play my cards right," Holly paused to look at the forest around her then continued, "the trick is to have the upper hand, and get Voldemort to fall into a false trap. A seriously thought out trap--that is." The two rode in silence as the path took then to the left. After a while Lilly spoke up,

"I read those books you gave me." And then she lapsed into silence, unsure of the question forming in head mind, but she asked anyway. "You think the books are the key to our success?"

"I believe it will have something to do with our success." Holly answered, as she pressed a button on the small black square object clipped to her belt loop. "The thing we don't have the upper hand in is the deaths of those Muggles. That wasn't in the books--as you know." Lilly's face hardened,

"I know, it tells us how we may be able to destroy him, but the deaths, Hermione disappearing, and the stock depletion that St. Mungos has been experiencing was not in those books." She finished speaking because the same strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail earlier was back and she tucked it behind her ear before continuing. "How are we going to get the upper hand in the current situations?" Holly inclined her head to look at the tops of the trees. "What if Hermione dies while in the hands of the traitors?" Lilly noticed that another left turn was approaching, and she knew that Holly wasn't paying attention. Especially after her last statement, Holly's arms twitched and she lost control of the bike. The handle bars spun, and the bike toppled over into the trees. The rider was thrown further into the trees, and landed on the trunk of a fallen tree.

"Holly!" She cried. Lilly dropped her bike on the path and ran into the trees. "Holly are you all right?" She asked as the girl came into view. Holly sat up and rubbed her legs where the bike and tree scratched her the worst.

"I'm fine, but don't frighten me like that." She said in a shaky voice. "It's bad enough that I've thought about it, and dreamt about it, but it truly horrified me to hear another person say aloud my thoughts." She shuddered and rubbed her arms.

"Sorry, I know you are really close friends with her, but seriously sis, can you answer any of my questions?" Holly picked herself off the ground, and let Lilly lead her back to the forgotten bikes. The sisters continued riding past another left turn before Holly answered,

"Severus isn't telling us what's going on in Voldemort's ranks, maybe it's not going to last long, or maybe he is waiting for someone to try and stop him, but if he isn't going to do the spying correctly he shouldn't be there at all."

"Maybe he has another mission to fulfill. Isn't he informing us of the attempts to the department of mysteries?" Lilly asked after hearing her sister's frustration. Lilly knew that Holly's anger dissipated when she spoke next.

"If that's true--well actually I know its true--we need to have another spy within his ranks to cover the deaths and robberies."

"Maybe you can suggest that tonight when we go to the Weasley's." Lilly said with confidence.

"I just may do that. We have been looking for another plan for weeks, but nothing has presented itself. I think they are waiting till I tell Albus the rest of the tale that you recently read."

"Couldn't you just give him the books to read himself?" Lilly asked.

"That would be information overload for everyone in the Order. They wouldn't know how to process the information, much less keep it a complete secret from Voldemort long enough to process the hell Harry had to go through. I'm just afraid that if I reveal to much information at one time, they will try there hardest to destroy him the wrong way. This is seven years of information we are talking about remember?" The house was in view now as they rounded the last left turn.

"I know, I know, it just seems pathetic that we know what to do, and how to do it, and they have to wait till will divulge the information they are looking for."

"It's for the best," Holly said with worry written on her features, "There were 30 Muggles killed yesterday. You have any guesses as to how many have been killed today?"

"None at all sis, none at all." The girls entered the house a while later and went to there respective rooms to take a shower before breakfast.

At the burrow we find the occupants alert and crowded around the breakfast table. Lily, Rochelle, Alice, and Joanna stood clustered together in a corner reading the Daily Prophet. Molly was handing out seconds to anyone who wished to have them, and the guys were in the other corner whispering about the happenings in the Auror department. The children were either sitting at the table talking about school, or on the floor playing a game. A gasp escaped the lips of the women in the corner, and that got the attention of the entire room.

"What's wrong?" James asked after no explanation was supplied for the outburst.

"35 Muggles were killed by Fiendfyre." They said in a whisper. James was the first to reach Lily. They all knew what Fiendfyre was capable of, and it made them all sick even think of it. Joanna was the first to speak,

"More stock has been taken from the wizarding hospital, and they are recommending that anyone who doesn't have a magical injury go to the nearest Muggle hospital."

"If that's the safest I wouldn't mind being healed by Muggle means." Rochelle said, "At least we are not at a complete loss for medicine." Alice and Lily agreed with a nod of there heads.

"Is the Ministry still attempting to stock what has been taken?" Lily asked.

"They are trying there hardest," Rochelle replied, "but St. Mungos suggests we go to Muggle hospitals, the Ministry is completely against it."

"They would be," Alice said bitterly, "if it's any kind of help from our non-magical partners the Ministry think they are unworthy to assist us."

"I'm sure we all can't wait till the day that Fudge or Umbridge get sick or injured enough that St. Mungos will not assist." Sirius said.

"Then let them suffer." James said in a harsh tone. "They don't deserve to be healed by Muggles if they cannot respect them and all there efforts."

"I would really love to see them squirm if that ever happened." Sirius replied.

"Either they would just suffer, or swallow their large prides and get the help they needed, it's just that simple." Remus put in. The women and James agreed with Remus' response. When Breakfast was over, six of the children exited the house to sit in the grass and enjoy the semi-warm weather.

Outside in the privacy of the orchard, the kids lay in the grass side by side. A breeze blew through the orchard making the children shiver.

"I wonder when this war will ever be over." Ron exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be talking!" Neville retorted, "You're not the one with Voldemort attempting to kill you."

"I know, but I'm sick of hiding." Ron tried to explain.

"You're sick of hiding!" Carianna shouted, "My family is the one who is trying to get rid of him, not hide, we are just trying to protect our families not hide Ronald!"

"Yes, there's a big difference between hiding and protecting." Anastasia chastised.

"And you know as well as I do that he would give him to Voldemort even if it meant his life!" Ginny put in.

"I know, I know, sorry guys, but it doesn't seem like we're getting any closer." He said.

"The order is trying there best to thwart him--but as you know--we haven't been able to find Hermione or find who is behind the St. Mungos robberies, or figure out how to save the Muggles." Harry put in, "And you're right Ginny," he turned his had to look at her and added, "If we ever figure out how to destroy him, I'll do it by myself, just like the prophecy states." Ginny's face hardened a little bit, but the only one who noticed was harry.

"And you'll let us help you along the way, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, as much as I don't want to put the rest of you in danger, I'll need all the help I can get." He admitted, and he noticed that Ginny smiled a little.

"Besides Ginny's obvious want to help me, who else will be by my side?"

"She's too young, she can't help!" Ron exclaimed as his face reddened.

"She's not much younger than you!" Anastasia shouted, "And besides, it's up to her, and you know she won't let you stop her."

"But..." Ron started. Ginny jumped up from the spot she lay on and said in a fierce tone,

"I'll help him if I choose; it won't be because my brother says so."

"You haven't even taken your OWL's." He protested.

"Neither have you--you--you filthy hypocrite," Ginny shouted, and lunged toward him, but a pair of arms stopped her. Ginny spun around to shout at the person stopping her, but seeing that it was Harry, she blushed, and Harry said,

"I'm not stopping you from helping me, but I am stopping you from destroying your brother." All of her anger dissipated when he finished speaking, and she sat back on the ground.

"So I'll ask again," Harry began, "Who wants to help me in defeating him besides Ginny." Everyone raised their hands without a complaint from Ron. Harry felt happy that he had the friends he did, because without them, he would have no idea what he would do.

"So we are all agreed that my family is not hiding, and your families are assisting us at your own risk?" Carianna asked. A chorus of,

"Yes," broke out among the teenagers, and in the distance they saw some figures coming into the wards.

The children got up from there resting place to intercept the new arrivals. Ginny and Harry were the first to reach the group, and when Harry noticed one of the people, he gasped in excitement,

"Holly!"

"Hi Harry," She replied as she gave him a hug.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing as can be expected, just trying to help all of you stay alive and not make a stupid mistake." She replied with a smile.

"If I may ask," Ginny started, but Holly cut her off.

"And who would you be?"

"O, sorry, I'm Ginny."

"Ooooooo, Ginny huh?" Theo Holly nudged Harry and asked, "She your girlfriend yet?" Ginny blushed, and Harry smacked her back before saying.

"No, and honestly, that hadn't exactly crossed my mind."

"Careful what you say Potter, someone might get jealous, or upset, but anyway, what were you going to ask me Ginny?" After Ginny recovered she asked,

"What happened to you...? I mean, because of the scratches on your arms and legs." Holly looked perplexed before she realized what she was talking about.

"Oh! Those! My dear older sister Lilly and I were riding our bicycles this morning, and she distracted me by asking me what would happen if the Death Eaters decide to kill Hermione--and honestly--I thought about it, and dreamt about it, but I really didn't need to have someone invade my thoughts and say aloud that fear. But anyway, I fell off my bike and flew a few feet on to a fallen tree."

"Yes," Kendra interrupted, "She wouldn't let me heal any of them." Holly just glared at her.

"I see," Ginny said, "I s'pose it could be worse. Try falling off a broom from fifty or more feet in the air."

"That's what I tried to explain to her, but she fussed anyway." Kendra opened her mouth to say something then closed it, and then asked,

"Who are these other people you have here?"

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, and then pointed to each person in turn,

"This is Carianna Harry's twin, Ron my brother, Neville who is Alice and Frank's child, and Anastasia is Rochelle and Sirius' child."

"It's nice to meet you all." Kendra said.

Just then, James came running out with everyone following. When he reached Kendra, he gave her a big hug, and shook Edwards's hand.

"Glad you guys could come for lunch." He said enthusiastically.

"We're glad to be here." She replied. After James, Frank, Arthur, Sirius, and Remus introduced their families, it was Kendra's turn.

"I would like you guys to meet Lilly, Holly, Kelly, Nathan, Gabriel Sally, Sam, Dan, Molly, Riley, and Phil," She said pointing to each in turn and then pointed to Phil and finished, "Who my husband is holding."

"Where is Mitchel?" James asked.

"Most likely with Voldemort," Holly said before Kendra could say a word.

"Holly!" She exclaimed after getting her voice back.

"What! You know he is." Holly retorted. Kendra frowned at her before saying,

"He is. He spends most of his time there these days, just ask Severus." The families made there way into the house to eat lunch.

Amongst the clatter and chatter, and the clanging of silverware, one topic surfaced over all others--the second plan. They talked about different ways to destroy Voldemort, much to Holly's amusement, and on the really outrageous ones she would put in her two cents with an even more outrageous outcome. They all had a good laugh at his dispense, and he never knew. The conversation then turned when Holly asked,

"So how long are you guys going to stay here?" The room fell silent before Molly asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think that if Voldemort knows where you are staying, and that you have no plans of leaving, don't will think that he would try to strike here?"

"I guess we never thought of it that way," Lily said, as Holly smiled.

"How long have you guys been staying here?" Kendra wondered out loud.

"Ever sense early July." Molly responded. Holly thought for a few minutes before saying,

"Because they have Hermione, don't you think that they could get the information out of her where Harry is staying?" With a frustrated look, Sirius asked,

"How do you know what the right questions are to ask?"

"I just happen to know how his mind works in these situations, and he knows that, but he doesn't know the extent to which I know what can destroy him."

"And you keep waving that in our faces!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's just for you guys to have hope. I am not revealing the information because you would go out right now and destroy the thing that is keeping him alive--killing yourselves in the process." Holly retorted.

"Why do you think we would do that?" James questioned.

"I want to get rid of Voldemort as much as the next person, but if I gave you just the information, and not the reason behind it, you would get yourselves killed. Just remember that I am divulging 7 years of information into one summer." As the adults gave each other an understanding look, Molly said,

"So you think we should move for our safety?"

"I think you should, but that's not up to me." Holly replied.

"I think it's a good idea," Rochelle put in.

"And where would we stay if we were to make the move." Joanna asked.

"You guys could stay at our house," Sirius suggested.

"That would be an excellent idea," Holly said, "considering it is unplottable and all." And that was when it got decided that they would move into Grimmauld Place.

After lunch we find the Davidson family helping the residents of the Burrow pack, and move things into the living room for departure. Holly followed Harry up to Bill's room so she could assist him, and talk to him. They worked in silence for a while, only talking to make sure something was really Harry's, and for Holly to hear his reply. That didn't last long, because a question popped into Harry's mind, and he thought he may ask it while he got the chance.

"Did I hear you right when you said you know a way to get rid of Voldemort?" Holly turned her head in his direction and smiled,

"Yes, I certainly do." Harry could not help but trust that Holly would tell him.

"I know you didn't tell my parents and their friends, but could you tell me?" Holly sighed, and dropped a book into his trunk before replying.

"I really wish I could Harry, but the information you request is very dark and dangerous magic, and I do not want Voldemort to know I know exactly what is keeping him alive, I don't want him to know I know exactly where it is, and I don't want him to know that I know exactly how to get rid of it." Harry thought for a second and then asked,

"When you are done telling Dumbledore about these books, will he know what you are talking about?"

"He will know exactly how to destroy it, and where it is hidden." She confirmed.

"When will we know the information?" Harry asked.

"Book 6, but you won't know everything until book 7." She replied.

"And what book are you on?"

"I'll be telling him about book three, which isn't all that important, but it needs to be told."

"Can you tell me anything about that book?" He questioned.

"I can tell you that it has to do with Remus and Sirius." She explained. "Don't press me any more about that subject, I'll see if your father will tell you the important things about that book, and if not, I'll do my best after the order meeting." Holly promised, and then resuming her task she picked up a set of robes, neatly folded them, and put them in the trunk. Harry followed her lead, and continued piling in his school books. When they finished, the two cousins picked up the trunk and carried it down the stairs. It was not hard to notice others doing the same, because upon exiting the room, they were bombarded with the banging of trunks on the stairs.

"Can they be any quieter?" Holly exclaimed.

"Apparently this house forgot what quiet is." Harry responded as they made the slow decent to the living room.

"I shouldn't be the one to talk. I've got eleven other siblings, and we aren't exactly quiet either." She remarked. Harry just smiled, and continued to help Holly with the trunk.

"Do you have your snake with you today?" Harry question. Holly gasped, and her hand slipped out of the handle leaving the trunk to attempt to pull Harry forward down the stairs, but before Harry fell even a stair, James grasped his son and the tugging trunk.

"Holly, what! Are you doing?" James questioned her.

"He just asked about Coils. I wasn't prepared for that." She replied. "I didn't mean to let go of the trunk. Sorry about that. You really threw me." James let go of Harry when Holly grasped the trunk. They made it down a few steps when James asked,

"Did you bring the Snake?" Holly nodded and then said,

"I kinda forgot I had her with me. I s'pose I'm so used to having her around my neck." She replied. With the flick of her wand the Snake materialized into the visible world. They made it down the stairs at last, and put the trunk next to his family's possessions.

Holly departed Harry's side and made her way back up the stairs to help another person. On her way up she met Ginny and Kira attempting to get a trunk down the stairs.

"Do you want any help?" Holly asked the girls.

"Yes," the girls said together, but Holly could tell that Kira was relieved to get rid of the heavy object, and Ginny was relieved to get the help she need. As Kira left the scene and went back into the room, Holly grasped the abandon handle.

"Thank you," Ginny said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"It's not a problem." Holly replied with a smile. A few steps later Ginny asked,

"Why do you have a Snake on your shoulders?" Holly smile, and pet the Snake with one of her hands while Coils hissed softly.

"She is mine. I forgot she was here until Harry reminded me. She isn't vicious, well unless she is provoked of course." The two girls made it down a few more stairs before Ginny asked,

"May I pet her?"

"When we get this trunk down to the living room. I don't see why you can't." Holly answered. The last set of stairs was out of the way within two minutes. The trunk made a satisfying thud on the carpet when the girls released it beside the Weasley's belongings.

"May I pet her now?" Ginny asked. Holly nodded, and showed Ginny where to pet.

"Sapphire!" Someone shouted. Holly whipped her head in the direction of the person, and said,

"What!"

"Arthur just wanted me to make sure that Coils wouldn't eat or crush Ginny." The voice said, and as Holly recognized it as James', she stuck her tongue out at him before saying,

"You guys really don't have any faith in me." And for emphasis she crossed her arms over her chest, and then continued, "If you're going to have that attitude with me, I'm surprised that you trust me with your son's life." she finished. Holly noticed that Coils was no longer on her shoulders, and when she put her hand out Coils guided her hand with her head to Ginny's shoulder. Holly smiled at Ginny and the Snake before Ginny asked,

"Why does he call you Sapphire?" And when Ginny looked over, she saw a magnificent blue phoenix in her place. The phoenix took flight, and landed on Joanna, Alice, Rochelle, James, and Lily's heads before landing gracefully on Ginny's. Ginny could not believe that Holly was the Phoenix they saw earlier in the month. Holly jumped off Ginny's head, and transformed back into herself. The two girls smiled at each other, and Coils slithered back on to her owners shoulder. By this time, almost everyone had left with there belongings to Grimmauld Place, so Holly offered to take Ginny and Kira.

It was 4:00 by the time everyone was settled comfortably in the house. The current Order members resided in the kitchen where they speculated upon different plans. One suggestion Rochelle proposed was,

"What if we kept an eye on the Muggle families?"

"There are too many communities, and not enough of us to do that." Lily said.

"Lets not forget that we need all of our people to protect the door down in the department of mysteries." Holly reminded them.

"That's true," They all murmured.

"What if we kept a guard near the supply room in St. Mungos?" Alice suggested.

"We would be using double the Order members if we did that," Molly said.

"What if we stationed some of the best Auror's to the post." Joanna asked.

"Scrimgeour wouldn't go for it." James cut in, "As much as the idea isn't a bad one." He added.

"Maybe what we need is not guards over the Muggles, or the supply room." Arthur started, "The prophecy is a different story, but what if we had one of our ranks infiltrate Voldemorts."

"We have Snape to do that for us," Remus said.

"But he's only giving us information on the Prophecy." Sirius said.

"What if we put in another spy, so we can get more information from him, and feed him a lie at a time?" Frank said.

"He doesn't treat liars kindly." Kendra reminded them, and then continued, "And if we are going to do this properly, it cannot be any of us."

"Why not?" Lilly asked. Kendra glared at her daughter and then said,

"Because, Voldemort knows that we are on Dumbledore's side."

"What if they were polyjuiced?" She persisted.

"Don't you think he would notice they were drinking something liquid that he didn't give them?" James question. Until now, Holly was silent, but she now had to say something.

"What if this person told him that they had hourly seizures, and to prevent them from happening, they have to take a potion every hour?"

"That wouldn't work you naive child!" Sirius exclaimed. "What do you know about seizures anyway." he snarled.

"What do you know about them?" Holly countered. Sirius was silent.

"That's what I thought." Holly sneered back. "I have a friend who has seizures. She takes medicine three times a day for them. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an unfortunate soul out there who had mini ones every hour." she finished. Before Sirius could argue with her Lily said,

"There are people who do have seizures, and Holly is right to say that there could be someone out there who does have mini ones every hour. It's not out of the possibility pool." And with that information, dinner was ready, and the family had to eat.

Around 7:00, the present Order Members gathered in the kitchen once again to continue discussing there ideas.

"Shouldn't Albus be here for the final decision?" Molly asked the room. Without hesitating, James sent a patronus to Dumbledore. Five minutes later, a knock sounded at the front door. Rochelle excused herself to exit the room to admit there guests. When she came back, the members noticed that Dumbledore wasn't alone. Severus and Albus took there places at the table, and after a few minutes of just looking at each other Dumbledore said,

"I'm surprised that you are here Holly, Lilly, and Kendra."

"We were invited to lunch." Kendra responded.

"Aah, and what do I wish to gain from this invitation?" He asked.

"We think we may have another plan." James spoke up after noticing that no one else would. Dumbledore sat in his chair intent to hear the rest.

"We thought of keeping guards around the Muggle villages, and even a guard on the supply room." Arthur started, "But both suggestions were shot down because we realized that we already guard the department of mysteries door, and we barely have enough people to do that." He finished.

"So we thought, instead of protecting the Muggles and the supplies, why not have another spy within his ranks." Kendra continued for Arthur.

"It's hard enough to keep me on his good side." Severus put in.

"You give us information on the various attacks on the prophecy, but we need someone to get information from him on the way he is staying alive." Holly put in. "Because we all know that he has specific jobs for all of you, but does he have someone protecting the thing that keeps him alive?" Severus thought about it for a long time before answering with a question of his own,

"You are sure you know what is keeping him alive Holly?"

"I am positive." She said in her most serious tone.

"If any of us play our cards right, we could have this person go to him and divulge the information none of us know, and if they devote themselves to him, and tell him that they would keep it safe for him, then maybe we could do something about it." Severus concluded.

"Holly," Remus began, "Why can't you tell us what it is?" Holly turned her head and frowned,

"Because it is horrible. I honestly wish I didn't know myself." She stopped talking for a few minutes to gather herself again and then she said, "You will know soon enough. I'm not sure if any of you are ready to hear what it is right now."

Amongst all the chatter, Dumbledore and Severus conversed, and came to a decision. Albus cleared his throat before saying,

"Severus and I have come to a decision." The room fell silent in anticipation. "We think it is an excellent idea, but the problem has come to our attention that it is not safe for any of us to do the job. So I ask that if any of you have a suggestion, let us hear it now." A long pause surrounded the room as everyone lapsed into silence.

"I think it should be me." Holly said to the room.

"What!" Kendra and James shouted at the same time.

"I said," She stressed, "I think it should be me." She said each syllable in a icy tone.

"No," Kendra protested.

"Why not?" Holly asked.

"You are my daughter."

"And I'm the only one who knows the information we need to kill him. If I can convince him that I know what I'm talking about, I can get him to tell me what things are surrounding his secret."

"She has a point." Severus said. "I can teach her Occlumency, and how to divulge the proper information that is needed for him to trust her." In defeat, Kendra lay her head down on her arms and said,

"Then I'm going to have two children following him." She sobbed. Holly got up, and rounded the table to her mother.

"I will be careful mum; I won't let him get to me, no matter how hard he tries." Kendra wrapped her arms around Holly and continued sobbing.

"The other problem we have is that you are you Holly."

"We thought that she could go under Polyjuice, and tell him that she has hourly seizures. She could also explain to him that to prevent them from occurring, she takes the potion every hour." Lily supplied. And after another long pause, Severus said,

"That just might work." And after his words sunk into the minds of the present Order members, Dumbledore asked,

"What is this person's name going to be?" Holly lifted her head from her mothers shoulder before replying,

"How about, Dawnielle Snyder."

"Dawnielle?" Sirius exclaimed, trying to choke back a laugh. "Why couldn't you have picked something more normal like Danielle or Daniela?"

"Because that would be toooooooo boring." She replied.

"And why did you pick Snyder," Sirius pressed. "Why couldn't you have picked something more normal like Baker, Jones, or Robinson?

"Boring." She sang. "Besides, I could have picked such last names out like Botkin, Vogele, or Ellifritz." she countered. At Holly's dispense, Sirius burst into laughter, and the only thing that shut him up was the sickening crack of Holly's hand colliding with his head. "You better watch it, because I know there are some people out there in the world with those last names." she said through clenched teeth. And with that, the plan was set, and everyone was nervous.

A/N: This was the longest chapter I've written for this story so far, and I'm actually pretty proud of it. Just remember to review, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	17. The Second Search For Hermione

Disclaimer: Don't ask, cause I don't own it.

A/N: I'm back! Surprise surprise I know. It's been just over two months, and I swear I worked on this through out the quarter. I am hoping to get two more chapters out before I start winter quarter in January, so look out for those. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and have a nice thanksgiving for those of us in the U.S. It's this Thursday. I'd also like to say thank you to my beta Cathy who has said that she'd beta this story for me. I am still looking for a person on here that will still be willing to beta this as well. And, I'm just reminding you to check out my friends online radio station at . You can also add them to facebook, and Klango by searching for "WR979 Internet Radio" if you use either of those services. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17: The Second Search for Hermione

After the meeting ended the night before, Kendra and her family went home. Holly expected nothing else but for her mother to be a wreck after that nights unplanned meeting. She had to do something to salvage a win out of this war before Voldemort got any more ideas to become immortal. The sooner she could destroy the evil that kept him alive, the quicker the war would be over. The exhilaration, the fear, the joy, the terror, the delight, and the horror the bliss, the apprehension, the happiness, and the anxiety coursed through her veins. It was a lot for her to take in, and she knew exactly what her mom was going through. She knew to expect a big breakfast when she woke up, because her mother was under so much stress. That night Holly did not get much sleep, and as we'll find out in the morning, neither did Kendra. Dawn came at last for the two women who didn't know the other was still awake. Kendra went downstairs to her kitchen around 7, and Holly joined her an hour later.

"Wish me to help?" Holly asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Set the table." Her mother replied. It was honestly the last person Kendra wanted to see this early in the morning, but she knew Holly wouldn't put herself in danger unless it was necessary.

"Which set of dishes do you want to use this morning?" Holly asked.

"The plastic is fine for our family." She responded, and for a few minutes the two women worked in silence until Kendra felt a pair of arms wrap around her. When she turned her head she expected to see her husband, but it was Holly who gave her the hug.

"Sorry mum." She said in a whisper as she buried her face into her mothers back. Kendra put down the spatula she was using, and turned around to face her second eldest daughter.

"Do you have to do this?" Kendra asked after hearing a sob escape her daughter's lips.

"Yeah, or we'll lose more people if I don't help. I don't want to do this, but I don't want many people knowing what keeps him alive--I don't have much choice in the end though." Kendra looked at her distressed daughter before deciding that Holly definitely didn't want to put herself in danger. Kendra lifted her daughters chin to make her look her mother in the face.

"Is your heart in it?" She questioned.

"Yes." Holly answered quietly. Kendra thought about the answer before asking,

"Are you scared?"

"Yes." Holly said.

"Do you have to do this alone?"

"For now."

"When can the rest help?"

"Once I find the thing--o! Things--that keep him attached to life."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I've got an idea, but I want him to give the information willingly."

"And we can help you destroy whatever it is?"

"Absolutely." Holly nodded vigorously. Kendra gave Holly one more hug, before turning around to finish breakfast.

A tap on the window drew Holly's attention after she finished setting the table. Kendra let the Owl in and it landed in front of Holly.

"It's for you," Kendra said to her daughter. Holly took the letter, and opened it.

"Meet me in the woods after breakfast; I'll be on the bike path waiting. Severus." Holly scribbled a quick response, and then sent the bird back on its way.

"Who was it from?"

"Severus," Holly responded.

"Occlumency?"

"Yes."

"When are we starting the search?"

"After lunch. I've got the lessons after breakfast till lunch."

"Go wake up your siblings, breakfast is ready."

"Ok," and with that Holly left the kitchen to do as her mother told.

After breakfast, Holly grabbed her cane, and exited the house. The weather could not decide if it wanted to bee cloudy, or sunny, so she looked ahead instead of what could be a beautiful sight. Three minutes into the walk, she heard,

"Over here." And Holly turned in the direction of the unmistakable voice of Severus Snape. As she drew near, she noticed he was sitting on a fallen tree and then he spoke again,

"I am not going to bore you with the details of what Occlumency is. No doubt you know already, so we can move on with the next part." The wind blew through Holly's hair, and the birds lent her the peace she needed. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "Do you understand the basics of Occlumency?"

"I do." Holly responded.

"Then let's start by relaxing parts of your body before we get into relaxing your mind." Holly nodded to indicate she understood, and then he patted the spot next to him on the fallen tree, so she took that silent gesture to mean, "Come and sit down and she did. We will start with your arms. Get your mind to release the tension within them, and I'll move each one to see where the tension resides." Holly nodded again, and forced her mind out of its vigilant state. Severus gave her a few minutes to collect herself before he grasped her right arm. By instinct her wand was in her hand, and pointed at him. "Now I'm glad we didn't start with relaxing your entire mind first."

"Sorry," She replied sheepishly, then relaxed her wand arm.

"Try to relax your arms again, and do not think of your wand just yet." He prompted. So she tried again, making sure to tell her mind not to care about her arms. After a few more minutes that he gave her to collect herself, he reached for her arm again. Reflexively, her hand immediately went to her wand, and her fingers curled around it before she realized what she did--again.

"Sorry, again." she said.

"No reason to be sorry, because that time you didn't turn it on me, and that was an improvement from the last time."

Holly scowled to herself, and attempted to relax her mind one more time. Severus gave her a few minutes before touching her arm again. He picked up the right arm and put pressure on it in several places. So far so good he thought. He picked up the left arm, and did the same. He found the same results.

"Now that you've mastered relaxing your arms, we will try your arms and legs together." Severus said after giving Holly time to get back in her vigilant state.

"I actually mastered it?" She asked in shock.

"You certainly did." he assured. Holly took a deep breath and withdrew into herself. Severus checked her arms, and then picked up the left leg. It twitched a few times as he moved it, and put pressure on it; however, her right leg had a mind of its own.

"Holly! Shit! That hurt!" Severus gasped as he doubled over on the ground. The loud noise brought Holly out of her Trans, and she looked at him bewildered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You kicked me... in the crotch." He supplied.

"I kicked you in the crotch?" she questioned, as she surveyed him.

"Yes, you did." He said in irritation.

"I--seriously--kicked you--in the--CROTCH?" She asked through the laughter that erupted in her chest. Severus got up, and shouted.

"Yes Holly, you did."

"Sor-ry Sev-or-us, I a-pparently thought you were Mitch-el..." she said as she laughed a little more. Holly now noticed that she had slid off the fallen tree in her laughing fit. She hoisted herself up on to the tree, and composed herself.

"I'm glad you found that amusing." He said sourly.

"I really am sorry about that." she said in her most sincere voice. "It's just that you are a guy, and every time I wanted Mitchel to do something for me, all I'd have to do is tell him that I'd kick him."

"Just try to remember that I am not him during these lessons." He said.

"Certainly," Holly replied. The session continued through another leg test, arm test, and all four of her limbs at once. All went well after that incident, and now that it was 30 minutes to twelve she was ready to try Occlumency for the first time.

Holly and Severus stood to face each other.

"Relax," he prompted. She did as she was told, and withdrew her mind into a tranquil state. "Are you ready?" Holly nodded. Holly was extremely nervous, because she wasn't sure what information Snape could get out of her.

"Legilimens," He whispered.

James was sitting in a chair in the Davidson living room. Holly was on his lap with her face buried in his chest. James was trying his best to soothe the child, but it didn't look like it was working so well. Another image came into view of yet another younger Holly, but a little older this time. A birthday party setting and Holly was in the middle of a temper tantrum. Kendra was trying her hardest to soothe the child, but Holly was having none of it. Holly's release of underage magic was prominent, because the cake, dishes, pots' pans, and other kitchen items were hovering in midair. The view changed when everything crashed to the ground. The next image was at Christmas. An even older Holly unwrapped a present from an unknown source to Snape. Whatever it was, it made her cry, and as she cried, she held the object to her chest. The next view was of a summer's day. Lilly, Mitchel Holly, and Kelly were outside jumping on a trampoline. Mitchel shoved Holly off the trampoline, and Holly flew off and her body slammed in to the grass. Holly realized that he wasn't going to stop, so she mentally kicked him out.

"That was a good attempt for the first time." Snape complimented. "So can I ask you about those images I saw?" He asked.

"You want to know what they were about?"

"Yes." Holly sat on the tree with a contemplative expression. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to reveal, but the explanations wouldn't be complete until she put it all out.

"Well," she began, "the first one was the day Uncle James told my mum that he couldn't come see us any more. The second was my second birthday without my Uncle. The third was the hardest Christmas, because Uncle James sent me a present without him there. The last image was the summer before Mitchel entered his second year at Hogwarts. He teased me about being a squib because I was blind. I retorted, and he pushed me off so I ended up breaking my leg."

"When do you want to continue your training?" He asked.

"When do we want to do the Polyjuice?" She asks back.

"We can do our first attempt in a week, not on him, but on family members who understand Legilimency."

"Then we can continue tomorrow." She asked.

"Tomorrow it is." He confirmed. After this, the two walked back to the house in companionable silence.

Once inside the house Kendra asked,

"How did things go?"

"It went pretty well, after I was finished attempting to hex him, and he now knows that my leg reflexes don't just kick..." Holly said. Kendra looked at her daughter and Severus very puzzled before it dawned on her.

"You kicked him where it counts?" She asked in surprise. Holly stifled a giggle before saying,

"Yes."

"I will definitely be more cautious and alert when it comes to her limbs." Severus assured.

"Well, I s'pose that's one way to learn." Kendra quipped. Severus left shortly after, and the family ate their lunches.

When the Davidson's aparated a safe distance away from the burrow, Molly was waiting for them.

"We just finished lunch ourselves. Come into the wards before some unwanted person sees you." She said as they stepped one by one into the wards, and one by one Molly gave each child a hug. "How did things go for you this morning?" She asked Holly.

"They went well, I've still got things to learn, but I should be ready in time to put this plan into action before the summer is over." She replied. Molly smiled, and ushered everyone but Kendra Lilly, Holly, and Kelly into the house. The five adults went and joined the rest that were standing in a line in the lawn.

"Our mission is simple. Look for clues that may lead us to Hermione." Albus Dumbledore said. We will meet back here at 5 o'clock, have dinner, and discuss everything at 7. Are we all on the same page?" Everyone nodded. "The younger members, listen to the adult in your group, and do exactly what they say--no questions asked. Are we understood?" The younger adults nodded. "As for us older adults, try not to put anyone in danger unless completely necessary. Take this responsibility to heart, and before you leave I want to know who is going to be the designated speaker for your group. Am I understood?" It was the older adults that nodded their heads this time. "Now that we are all at an understanding, here are today's groups:

Group 1 will go to Poland, Alastor, myself, Alice, and Arthur.

Group 2 will go to Slovakia, Bill, Caradoc, Charlie, and Clayton.

Group 3 will go to Czech Republic, Dale, Dedalus, Dorcas, and Elphias.

Group 4 will go to Austria, Emmeline, Fabian, Fillius, and Frank.

Group 5 will go to Hungry, Fred, George, Gideon, and Gracie.

Group 6 will go to Bosnia, Hestia, Holly, James, and Jane.

Group 7 will go to Croatia, Joanna, Kelly, and Kendra.

Group 8 will go to Yugoslavia, Kingsley, Lily, and Lilly.

Group 9 will go to Greece, Marlene, Minerva, and Molly.

Group 10 will go to Slovenia, Mondungus, Neil, and Tonks.

Group 11 will go to Italy, Percy, Remus, and Rochelle.

Group 12 will go to Albania, Hagrid, Sirius, and Sturgis."

As Dumbledore spoke the members arranged themselves to their respective groups. When that was finished, and Dumbledore gave them a few minutes to converse, he called, "Now I need one person to come from each group and I will have more instructions for you." One by one Caradoc, Dorcas, Flitwick, Gideon, James, Kendra, Kingsley, McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius approached Dumbledore.

Every group walked to the apparition point and appeared in their respective locations. The Bosnia group appeared in an abandon lane outside of a city. James instantly released some detection spells, to see if anyone was in the general area. Any of the normal spells he was allowed to cast revealed things within the city.

"I really didn't want to go into the city, but I s'pose we have no choice." James whispered. They walked to the village in silence. When they reached the city James turned to the others. "We will have to split up. All we need to do is find something unusual. When and if you find anything just send your patronus to the rest of us." The rest nodded to indicate that they understood his directions. Hestia went to the left so she could go around her half of the city. Everything was fine in the first half of an hour she walked. The detection spells she released were typical of anyone, and she hoped it didn't give up her hiding position. Five minutes into the second half hour she spotted something unusual. The place she was examining was supposed to be deserted, but the mistake they all made was to not protect themselves, and having people walking to and from the building carrying boxes. Hestia disillusioned herself, and walked closer to the people. She examined the boxes, and found they had pills, of every shape and size as well as the power they had when consumed. She waited for a few more minutes to see if anything else was going to come up. Just then, a scream was barely audible from the abandon building, and Hestia sent off her patronus at once.

Hestia didn't have to wait long before Holly came into view and out of breath. She stopped beside her companion and waited for the others. Holly and Hestia waited in palpable silence for about a minute before another scream erupted from the building. Jane came around the corner at that moment out of breath just like Holly.

"What happened?"

"Boxes full of illegal pills and some screaming from a struggle." Hestia summarized.

"Goodness." Jane exclaimed quietly.

"Exactly." Holly agreed. Just then another scream came from the building, and James finally came into the lane.

"What do we have here?" he whispered.

"Some screaming and illegal medicine." Holly replied.

"Are these tortured screams, or gleeful ones." He asked.

"If you wait long enough you will find out yourself." Hestia said, and sure enough a scream did come from the building.

"Definitely gleeful." James said. A few seconds of silence past before Jane asked,

"So what do we do now boss."

"We attack." He said.

"When." Holly asked.

"When?" James questioned.

"Yes, when." Holly growled. Several figures emerged from the building before James could answer properly. They were levitating a figure in the air covered in a cloak.

"Jane, stay here. Holly, go to the left. Hestia, go to the right and I'll go across from Jane."

"Our signal?" Holly asked.

"You'll know." He grinned.

"Our goal is to take them down, and not hurt the levitated figure." They all nodded in understanding. When places were taken James let off a loud bang, and the fight began.

The group that held her captive came into the building very noisy and acting as if nothing unusual was going on. She knew what they wanted to do to her today. Macnair thought it a good idea to get a variety of Muggle drugs, and inject them into her system. She knew that abuse was abundant in the world and she knew they would do anything to get the whereabouts of her best friend. Every day since she's been in their possession her days consist of: Wake up. Eat one slice of bread and two ounces of water. Endure the cruciatas curse every half hour for 3 minutes each time. Lunch consists of 2 slices of bread, one slice of cheese, and 4 ounces of water. After this they try to weaken her mind with the imperius curse, (they did this every half hour for 5 minute each.) If things didn't go as planned they would physically beat her heal and then does it again till dinner. If things did go as planned they would give her to their lord and have him use Legilimency to break down her mind further. Dinner consists of three slices of bread, two slices of cheese, one slice of meat, and 6 ounces of water. After dinner they would interrogate her until she fell asleep from exhaustion. At this point her captives enter the room and walked purposefully to her.

"Are you ready for this?" One of them asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"You could try to fight." Another said.

"It would be wasted energy. I'll stay here thanks." She said.

"So you're just going to let us drug you up?" The third one asked.

"Again, do I have a choice?"

"You're going to make this easy on us?" The first one asked.

"Easy for you, extremely terrifying for me." She responded.

"You're actually going to let us mess your brain up with these items?" The second one asked.

"Yes, only because I know you won't kill me and that the worst has already happen to me." She replied. A maniacal laugh escaped the lips of the third person, and he asked,

"Then please enlighten us to what your definition of worse is."

"Well, I've been physically, mentally, and sexually abused by you people, and you think you can do worse?" She asked.

"How about kill you." The second asked.

"I rather be dead than continue this torture." she said.

"Then what about your friend Holly, how will she feel?" The first asked.

"She will no doubt be sad, but at least that way I'll be away from this hell, and in a place where I can't be hurt ever again."

"So you don't think we'll kill you?" The third one asked.

"No. You have orders from your pathetic lord to keep me alive."

"Why you little..."

"You know it's true, he doesn't want me dead, does he?" She tilted her head to the side to emphasize her point. The third person growled in frustration, and the girl knew she was correct. She didn't remember much after that, but what she did went a little something like this.

Blackness.

The blackness surrounded her, and she couldn't understand why. She felt like she was floating, floating high in the air. She heard shouting, and funny sounding words, "Expelliarmus, Protego, and Avada Kedavra." She was roughly dropped on the rough ground. She felt like she had fell out of the sky. And then it hit her. A duel was going on around her. A wizard's duel was going on around her, and she didn't have her wand. She couldn't help but wonder who was attacking the group that made her feel like she was flying. She kind of understood now that the people who were making her feel like she was flying were death eaters, and there was nothing she could do to get out of the situation. One of the men picked her up, and ran to an apparition point, but Hermione and her uncontrollable wandless magic blasted him into a wall. A figure came running over to her, and the blackness was lifted. Hermione saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, and it looked very familiar.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked.

"I'm not hurt." Hermione replied.

"Hermione?"

"Holly?" The two girls realized one another at the same time.

"Who's with you?" Hermione asked frantically

"James, Jane, and Hestia." Holly replied.

"Get out." Hermione ordered.

"Not without you."

"Go!" She ordered again.

"What's been happening to you in their care?" Hermione sighed,

"Any physical, mental, and sexual abuse you can think of." She responded, "Now go!"

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes, go!" she tried in another feeble attempt.

"Not till you give me something that will help you."

"Fine, follow me." She said in resignation, and with that, the girls entered the building. "I'll get beaten for it, but it'll be worth it." She muttered to herself. At the end of the hallway in the building they came to a door. Within the door they found the St. Mungos stolen stock. "Get all of this out of here Holly, that's how you can help me." Holly pulled out a container and placed several charms on it.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"I'll teach it to you when you get back, you'll need it if you need to go on the hunt for things." and with one sweep of her wand the entire rooms contents were in the box and the lid was shut. "Anything else?" She asked her friend after a while.

"Send this message to the other groups and tell them that in Austria they will find bloodied needles, in Greece they will find many poisonous plants that are illegal, and in Italy they attempted to bleed me to death, again." She said in a rush. With that information, Holly sent the three patronuses to the respective groups. Holly gave her friend a hug, and asked,

"How come we can't get you out of here?"

"Because, once we go back out of this building they will notice that I've been missing from under that cloak." She said.

"I could..." Holly started.

"No you can't. Just save yourselves. They won't kill me until it's absolutely necessary." Hermione promised.

When the two girls exited the building, Macnair was the only one standing. The nine other people were bound and stunned in the capable hands of the three other order members.

"Holly lets go, and bring that girl with you." Holly grabbed Hermione's arm and walked toward her uncle. In a flash Mcnair appeared behind Hermione, and grabbed a hold of her.

"Your not going anywhere missy." He growled.

"I believe she will be coming with us." Holly snarled. Macnair paid no attention to Holly, and said,

"The Dark Lord will not be happy with you. I don't know what you did to help them, but we'll get to the bottom of it." And with a pop, Macnair and Hermione vanished, leaving a stunned Holly alone.

"Lets go Holls." James said. Holly looked at the spot where her best friend was and she disapparated back to Grimmauld Place. James and Hestia took the prisoners to the ministry, and then they too went to Grimmauld Place.

Later that evening after dinner we find the order members gathered around the kitchen table. They were chattering excitedly with the items they found. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, and cleared his throat. The room fell silent so he began to speak.

"Does anyone have news for us?" The question was met with silence before Professor Flitwick raised his hand. "Group 4?" Dumbledore called.

"With the help of Holly, we found various, and lethal needles that were used on some unsuspecting victim. Dumbledore turned his head and asked,

"Who was this source?"

"I will explain everything when our turn comes." She replied.

"So you found some needles?" Dumbledore asked Flitwick for conformation.

"Yes."

"Do we know who they were used on?"

"Hermione." Holly said.

"You know this how?" Dumbledore asked.

"In my explanation." She said. Dumbledore was frustrated now.

"Anyone else have news?" McGonagall spoke next.

"Yes group 9?" Dumbledore asked.

"With the aid of Holly, we found illegal plants, and they were poisonous." Dumbledore looked at Holly, but Holly beat him to speaking,

"I said, in my explanation."

"Anyone else have news? Or dare I ask." Dumbledore said. Remus was the next to speak.

"We just found a lot of blood in the place we got directed to from Holly."

Silence filled the room, and all eyes were on Holly.

"Don't look at me," she said, "Ask my group leader first then I'll tell you my adventure." James recounted the events with the help of Hestia, and after ten minutes it was Holly's turn to explain.

"When they dropped the figure that James told you about I went to investigate. I asked if they were alright, and the answer was yes. That's when I realized it was Hermione."

"What!" They gasped.

"She begged me to leave--save myself--that kind of thing, but I persisted and asked if there was anything I could do to help. She finally relented and took me back into the building to this door where we found the entire St. Mungos stash."

"Did you bring it with you?" Rochelle blurted. Holly produced the box of items and handed it over to Rochelle.

"It would be wise for the rest of you to hand over the poisonous plants and needles." Holly suggested, and the two other groups did just that.

"Anyway, while we were in the building she told me the locations of the blood, plants, and needles. I alerted you guys, and that's how you found them. I gathered up the items and put them in that box. We went outside and the fight was over. We didn't have a chance to protect Hermione from Macnair before he aparated her away."

"Did she tell you anything important as to her health?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just that she's been physically, mentally, and sexually abused in any way possible." Holly repeated. The members talked a bit more on the subject, and left shortly around 9 o'clock.

A/N: Just reminding you to review, cause I won't know what you think otherwise. Love ya guys, and I'm not stopping this story just because I don't get enough reviews. This project is for me, and for your enjoyment. See you soon!


End file.
